My Darkest Secret
by zikashigaku
Summary: Hade always knew how she wanted to die ever since she became a gennin. Until she met Itachi and fell in love with him.Then their love is forbbiden and they meet in secret, but how will Hade react when Itachi murders his entire clan? Language posible lemon
1. Not the Only Prodigy

****

**Yay a nother new story .**

**Itachi: Will you finish all the stories you have?**

**Zica:Yup...maybe**

**Itachi: -_-'**

**Anyway this story is a ItaHade. My own OC with itachi. This is a story i came up on the fly i didn't write it or thought it out like my other stories. I actually came up with it while listening some depressing songs and reading awesome itachi stories. Hopefully i'll do a good job on this one. ^_^ And so the story begins. (I do not own the Naruto characters just my OC's XP)**

* * *

_I always knew how i wanted to die. From the first time I became a gennin I knew how my death was going to be. But all of that changed...when I met _him._ His name...was Uchiha Itachi._

_**My life has always been surrounded with death. I witnessed how my clan gave up their lives to protect the village during the 2nd great ninja war. I saw so many lives being taken away that it marked me for the rest of my life . My soul felt trapped in the darkness...until I met **_**her. _Her name...was Kihari Hade._**

*11 years ago*

"Congradulations sweet heart!"

"Thanks mom"

"I'm so proud of you you're the youngest to graduate from the academy!!"

"I'm not the only one Tousan some other kid too." Hade said to her parents in a sheepish smile as she looked around at all the graduates that were at the very least 4 years older than her. Hade had graduated early from the academy for being a prodigy and exceling the academy's expectations with her unique ability 'A true prodigy' one of her teachers had said. However, her abilities were not exactly great if she was compared to the other 'prodigy' that had graduated early just like her. That prodigy was from one of the most powerful clans in the Hidden Leaf village. That prodigy was from the _Uchiha _clan, know for an amazing ocular power called 'The Sharingan' which can copy any jutsu to perfection with only a single glance. Hade look over to the Hokage, who was talking with the other prodigy's parents. She was close enough for her to hear what they were saying.

"Congradulations Fugaku you must be very proud of Itachi he passed with exceptionaly high marks despite his young age."

Fugaku, Itachi's father gave a respectful bow to the hokage with a very small smile that was hardly notisable.

"Arigato-gosaimas Hokage-sama. We are very glad of Itachi's talents."

"Yes, how is your youngest son? I heard he is also showing some potential as being the next prodigy."

"Sasuke is still only an infant, but when he's ready we will enlist him in the academy." As the adults continued their discussion Itachi felt being observed. His eyes wondered and got caught on a pair of golden hazel eyes that belong to a girl that looked around his own age. _That must be the other prodigy the teachers were talking about. _Itachi thought tilting his head in curiosity _I wonder how strong she is if she was able to graduate so early like me._ His father and the Hokage noticed his calculating look and followed his gaze to Hade, who was speaking to her parents.

"I see you've spotted our _other _prodigy." the Hokage said with a smile. "She also recieved very high marks in her classes and proved to be almost as talented as you."

"I'm sure she is lord hokage." said Fugaku, seriously doubting that little girl would be stron genough to defeat his son.

"Well, I must congradulate our other students. Congradulations once again I hope young Itachi will continue to impress us with his talents."

"Thank you Hokage-sama he will."

With that the Hokage excused himself and returned to the crowed of parents who were eagerly congradulating their children. Fugaku snorted as he saw the Hokage praise Hade and the young girl blushed shily as she stammered a thanks to the Hokage.

"Ha, it's surprising to see a girl like her graduating at her age. Lets return to the compound we have a celebration to prepare." Fugaku and his wife began to leave until they noticed Itachi had hung back.

"What is it Itachi?" His mother asked. Itachi turned to his mother and smiled.

"Nothing okasan I'm fine." His mother smiled and began walking again. Before Itachi followed he looked back and once again his eyes met with Hade's and they looked at each other for a few seconds before Itachi turned and walked after his parents. Right after that Hade and her parents whent back home where a big celebration planned by the neighbors awaited them. At the Uchiha compound the celebration was well underway, music and cheer was passing through every street. But the host was no where in sight; Itachi was in his room staring at the celling when there was a knock on his door, followed by his younger brother entering.

"Nii-san why aren't you at the party?"

"Because it's boring and there's no point to it."

"But you just graduated." Itachi looked at his brother and motioned him to come closer. When he was close enough Itachi jab him slightly in the forehead with first and middle finger.

"Ouch"

"I don't care about parties..." he said with a smiled before going back to staring at the celling. His little brother rubbed his forehead with pouting lips before he remembered why he had come to find Itachi.

"oh nii-san everyone is wondering about the other person who graduated early just like you."

"Hm?"

"who is it?"

"A girl"

"A girl?!" his brother's eyes widened impressively "Is she strong?"

"I don't know...maybe."

"What does she look like?"

"I didn't really pay attention to her...i just saw her eyes."

"What do her eyes look like?"

"You know how bright the maple looks when mom is preparing it for her cakes?"

"Yeah they look really pretty and bright!" he said enthusiastically.

"That's how they look." Itachi said remembering the shy look those eyes showed.

"Wow she must be very pretty!!"

"Not as pretty as mom though right?" Itachi reminded him since little Sasuke had claimed his mom to be the prettirest girl in the world.

"Right, mom is still the pretiest!!" That was when their mother founded and playfully scolded the two boys for their rudeness at hidding from the 'exiting celebration' and ushured them out of the room.

Back at Hade's neighborhood everyone was singing and dancing, celebrating Hade's graduation. The Kihari's were a very known family for being sweet and very polite, not to mention for helping anyone that needed help or just to take care of a sick neighbor. The Kihari's were also known for their special healing jutsu and sword fighting abilities despite being a small clan. Hade was at the roof of her two story home looking down to the street, seeing everyone having a good time.

"How is it that you _always _have a habit of being on a roof?" Hade turned an saw her twin brother who still needed to graduate from the academy. He looked almost like her except that his eyes were a darker shade of Hazel. He hadn't been able to graduate for not being able to pass shadow clone jutsu something that Hade was very good at.

"Well how is it that you are _always _climbing _trees?_"

"Touche`little sis" he said with a smirk at her as he took a seat next to her. "So how does it feel to be the only one to graduate at 8yrs old?"

"I wasn't the _only _one, there was the Uchiha kid too."

"Who cares your pretty good too, you worked hard for it while the Uchiha just did it because he's genetically _smart_."

"Your point _is_?" she replied in an annoyed tone, thinking her brother just told her she graduated out of pure luck.

"That he'll be cocky and you'll be able to kick his butt." he amended.

"Oh."

"So when are you getting to meet your sensei?"

"They told us tomorrow, but I wont be in a team yet. I'll have my own sensei."

"How cool...I just wish I could've graduated just like you." her brother said in a sad voice.

"Toshiru please don't be upset I'm sure you'll be able to graduate next time...I don't like to see you sad." she said as she stroke his cheeck and he smiled.

"Alright, I'll try harder next time. And _you _will be the one making _me _a cake."

"Hahaha alright...but _mine _will be even _more _delicious than yours!" she said and yelped in surprise as her brother began to tickle her in revenge.

* * *

The next day Hade met her sensei who turned out to be almost seven years older than her. Her name was Manna, dark blue eyes with jet black hair up to her waist and as strict as a general.

"So you're the female prodigy that graduated early huh?" she said in a scary commanding voice that got Hade _very _nervous.

"Uh y-y-yes s-s-sensei."

"Just call me Manna... and don't worry I don't bite...much." she said with a smirk that made Hade smile nervously back.

"Now tell me...how good are you with a katana?"

"Umm...very good my parents began training me when I was four." Hade replied, slowly begining to lose her nervousness and starting to like her sensei.

"Hmmm... oh I can't belive I forgot my manners!" she said, her personality instantly changing as she smaked herself on the forehead making Hade sweatdrop. "What's your name?"

"Kihari Hade"

"Ah the famous sword fighting clan right?!" When Hade nodded she smiled happily "One of my teamates from when I was a gennin was from that clan."

"Who?"

"Kihari Shinji"

"Oh he's my cousin he also helped me with my sword training!" Hade said happily and they started chatting about Shinji as they began to get ready for their tiresome training.

Not far from where they were was Itachi with his sensei who was a member of his own clan. His sensei was quite laid back unlike Itachi's father and was quite friendly... a very odd trait within the Uchiha.

"Ok Itachi we're going to work on your sharingan by making you copy longer handsigns." He said with a serious time, but a smile tugged at the corner of his slips which told Itachi that his sensei wasn't used to being serious.

"What are we doing?"

"You are going to make a summoning jutsu." his sensei said forgetting to be serious and whent back to his smiling.

"But don't I need to make a contract with an animal first?"

"Quite true that's why I brought a few scrolls I thought might be your type of summoning." he said as he made handsigns and 8 scrolls appeared with a pop. "Take you pick." he said as he whent to the nearest tree and sat down. Itachi knelt down and looked through the scrolls. After a few minutes of looking through the scrolls he found one to his liking and opened it. The only way to make a contract with you summoning animal was to sign it in blood which was done by priking all five fingers and press them on the scroll. Itachi did just that and looked at his sensei who was now standing next to him and looked at the top of the scroll were the name of the animal was written. His sensei raised an eyebrow at Itachi in curiosity.

"Is that the animal you choose Itachi?"

"Yes."

"Alright...well here are the handsigns." Itachi activated his sharingan and followed his sensei's speed and mimicked the handsigns before planting his hand on the ground and there was a big smoke. When it cleared Itachi saw a weasel the size of a dog infront of him. The weasel looked at him and then at his sensei.

"Did you summon me?"

"Nope...Itachi did." He pointed at the boy and the weasle looked at him with very interested eyes.

"An Uchiha huh? I thought he would have made a contract with a more interesting animal...like a tiger, or a dragon since both their element is fire."

"A tiger or a dragon wouldn't be able to get in small places or infiltrate enemy territory with out making a mess." Itachi said in a calm voice pleased with his choice in animal.

"Hmmm... he's a smart one alright." The weasle said amused, already liking the boy. "Alright, I'll let you be my contractor." His sensei looked at the weasle incredulously. The weasle's summoning scroll only had two signatures, Itachi's and another shinobi's; that was because every animal had the choice of accepting their contractor and the weasle was the pickiest of them all since he was a trickster and a cunning animal in espionage. Only the most cunning and sly shinobi managed to get picked by the weasle, and by the signatures in the scroll; not many of them managed to fit the criteria.

"My name is Hina, what is yours Uchiha?"

"Itachi"

"What irony being picked by a person who has a name meaning what I am." Hina said.

"Well, now that you've made your contract I'll leave you two to your bonding." Itachi's sensei said.

"What do you mean Souma-sensei?"

"He means I have to teach you how to combine our powers young Uchiha." Hina said for Souma.

"That's right...when you two are done you can go home Itachi and meet me here tomorrow at 5am, jane." In a puff of smoke his sensei desappeared leaving Hina and Itachi alone.

"He's not a very demanding teacher is he?" Hina said, staring at the spot were Souma had been standing.

"No...i've known him for only 20 min. and I already know he's going to do this every day."

"Well then, lets get started." _I have a feeling I'm going to have alot of fun with this brat._

Wow i think this is the most I've ever written.

Hade: What a miracle.

Heeey!!! Anyway I know that itachi never had a sensei called Souma that we know of OR that he made a contract with a weasle I just wanted to add it and make Itachi a more interesting character unlike his nontalking self in the Naruto series. XP and some names might sound like another series but i don't remember so please dnt blame me if they are the names just popped out of my head. Any questions just write me a message and i'll be glad to explain.

Itachi: Please rate and message.

Hade: Any flames please meet Itachi. XP


	2. I Don't Want A Teammate!

****

****

Yay second chapter!!

The first chapter was when Hade and Itachi were 8 and graduated from the academy. Now i'm going to fastfoward it a couple of months. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

It's been two months since Itachi and Hade graduated and both have had their fair share of missions including a few B missions. Itachi perfected his combined jutsus with his summon animal Hina the weasle and Hade also made a summoning contract with her own animal. Though during those two months the two prodigies never saw each other even though they trained a few yards away...until today. Hade and her sensei were practicing on a teleportation jutsu when they were almost blown to the ground by a giant explosion.

"Woooaah what was that?!!" Hade said a bit startled.

"I recognize that chakra, how many times have I told him not to do that jutsu without me?!!" Manna said with a vein pop as she told Hade to follow her. When they got to the clearing the explosion had made Hade was surprise to see Itachi hanging from the branch of a tree and his sensei lying on the ground half concious. Manna walked up to Souma and smaked him upside the head bringing him back to full conciousness.

"Ooooww, what the-Manna?!" Souma looked up with wide eyes at the ticked off Manna who had hands on her hips.

"You idiot....why did you do the jutsu?!!"

"Uh... well I was going to teach it to Itachi and sinse I already knew your jutsu I thought I...." he fell silent after that and Manna rolled her eyes and turned to Hade who was right under where Itachi was hanging by the branch.

"Hade you might want to move unless you want to be a landing cushing for the Uchiha." Hade looked up and yelped as she step aside just in time as Itachi landing next to her.

"Did you do the jutsu?" Manna asked.

"Yes."

"Well next time try not to over do the chakra. It may be a powerful jutsu, but it only needs a short burst of it, and you need someone to help you control it."

"Infact." Souma said as he stood up. "The Hokage told me that Itachi needed to have at least one teammate, and since you told me your student had excelent chakra control I was thinking of asking you to team up with us."

"No." Even though Itachi has always had a quiet voice it was always loud and clear, and his tone was protesting, not wating to have a partner.

"Why not Itachi? Even the most talented prodigy needs a teammate." his sensei contradicted. "Besides...this young lady is also a prodigy."

Itachi of course, already knew that; he just didn't want anyone to get in his way no matter how talented the other shinobi was.

"Itachi do I have to take it to your father?" Souma warned but immediately smirked seeing Itachi's face turn into a scowl. Itachi hated when his dad was brought up since his father always tried to control his training sessions, and training was the only thing that actually brought him peace and he didn't want that taken away too.

"...Fine."

"Exelent...well then," Souma said turning to Manna. "You and I need to catch up and come up with some moves for these two soo.."

"We'll leave you two alone to work on your teamwork skills." with that both senseis dissappeared in a cloud of leaves leaving both shinobis with a scowling face.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess he always leaves you alone huh?" She asked Itachi who merely gave a small nod, glaring at the spot where both shinobi had just stood a minute ago. "Oh you're hurt."

"Hm?"

"Your cheeck...it has a cut."

"There's no need to take care of it then."

"Did you know that most shinobi don't die from battle but from small wounds that they refused to take care of?" Itachi didn't belive her but assumed she wouldn't stop bugging until she got her way so he let her. Hade just got a small cloth, got it slightly wet with dissenfectant and cleaned the cut. After that she made handsigns and one of her hands glowed green, she held it over the cut until it healed completely. She stepped back and admired her handi work before smiling at Itachi who ran his hand were the cut used to be, feeling for a flaw.

"You must have excellent chakra control to heal my cut without a scar or anything." he said finding nothing and lowered his hand back to his side.

"It's pretty easy actually... didn't take me long to learn the healing jutsu." Hade said with a shrug. "Well...since we're going to be teammates for a while I guess we could try and learn a thing or two about each other." she sat down on the grass and patted next to her. Itachi raised an eyebrow before he sat next to her. At first Hade asked questions that Itachi managed to get away with only one or two words, but when the questions about his family began he evaded them by asking her questions about her family. She caught on that he didn't want to talk about them so she told him about her family.

"And when my brother and I were 4 we used dress in the same clothes to confuse our parents when one of us pranked the neighbors." she said with a smile as she remembered the pranks her and her brother used to do.

"So you two are twins?"

"Yup, but my brother's hair and eyes began changing when he turned six so we couldn't really prank people as much."

"What about your parents...how come they're not ninjas?"

"Oh well...they both never really knew they're parents that much because they were constantly on missions." her happy expression changed into a more solem look. "and they didn't want their children to grow up not seeing their parents so they decided not to....but I bet they would have been pretty awesome ninjas." her expression changed back to a smile and Itachi looked at her with curiosity. He had never in his life met a girl like Hade, she was smart and she was a very happy person eager to make friends. But Itachi was not sure what to do since he didn't want to be close to anyone... except his cousin who was like another brother to him. I guess there's no harm by just being her...aquaintance. he thought, making up his mind. Looking up he realized it was getting dark and got up offering his hand to Hade.

"We should get going it's getting dark I'll walk you, I'm sure your parents will be worried." Hade took his hand and let him help her up.

"You're right we should get going, but you don't have to walk me I know how to take care of myself."

"Being teammates i need to know were you live at least."

"Hn fine." she pouted leading the way. It took them ten minutes to get to her neighborhood and as she passed by the houses people kept greeting them.

"Hi Hade good evening."

"Good Evening"

"How was your training session?"

"Fine thank you." the greetings and questions continued until they got to her house were Itachi walked her up to the front door.

"Thanks for walking me Uchiha." she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, I'd better head home then goodnight."

"Goodnight" she called back as he left. Once he was out of sight she opened the door calling out as she took of her boots.

"Mom I'm home!!"

"Combawa sweety welcome home!" her mom gave her a kiss and a hug followed by her brother appearing with a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That you like the Uchiha!" he said with another laugh that got cut off by his sister jumping on him and they began to wrestle. Their mother tried to call their attention without avail until she made handsigns and the twins were soon enveloped in vines coming from the walls.

"That's enough from the both of you time for dinner."

* * *

At the Uchiha compund Itachi's father was walking back and forth with Souma and Itachi sitting on the floor following him.

"Are you sure the Hokage told you to have that girl team up with Itachi?!"

"Yes, the old man gave me the instructions himself." Fugaku finally stopped pacing with a sigh of defeat.

"I guess we have no choice you'll have to keep the girl Itachi."

"Hai otousan."

"You two are dismissed." Teacher and pupil stood up, bowed, and exited the room.

"I thought he wouldn't agree."

"It's an order from the Hokage he has no choice."

"But why doesn't he let me take the upcoming chunnin exams if I'm ready?"

"Because you're too young still. Remember that the rules changed after the second great war. No more kids under 10 can take the exam...not even the most talented shinobi." Itachi sighed and said goodnight to his sensei before going to Sasuke's room and found him still awake.

"Why are you still awake it's late."

"I'm not sleepy I want to keep playing." he said as he played with his colorful blocks.

"What are you making?"

"The Uchiha symbol!"

"That's not even the right color." Itachi said as he saw him place a blue cube next to another finishing the top part of the symbol.

"I know...but I like blue." he took a white block and began the bottom part as their mother walked in.

"Uchiha Sasuke why are you still awake?!"

"I'm not sleepy!!!" Sasuke whined. "Ten more minutes!"

"Young man you have training with your dad tomorrow do you want to look sleepy and get him mad?" his mother said watching Sasuke struggle with the idea of his dad mad or getting the clan symbol done making his lips turn up to a pout.

"But I wanna finish my symbol"

"Let me help him finish the symbol okasan." Itachi told his mother. "Then I'll put him in bed" Their mother pondered the idea for a momment before she smiled at the boys.

"Alright you win. But when I come back you two better be in bed." Sasuke's face turned to joy as his mother left and itachi knelt by him.

"We should finish this and get you to bed."

"Hai onii-san!!" Sasuke said delightedly as they worked on the almost finished Uchiha symbol.

It took them exactly ten minutes by which Sasuke's eyes were starting to droop.

"I thought you weren't sleepy." smirked Itachi as he put the remaining blocks in their box. Luckly for Sasuke he had choosen to do his symbol on his small table where it wouldn't be in the way so Itachi saw no point on putting it away.

"I'm not-" he yawned rubbing his eyes."sleepy" Itachi picked him up and placed him under the covers of his bed and tucked him in turning off the lamp. The only light came from the moonlight shining through the window giving Sasuke a view of his older brother's face.

"Nii-san I heard sensei told dad the other talented girl is your teammat now."

"_Teammate _Sasuke. And yeah she is."

"So what's she like?" he asked, his eyes begining to close again. Itachi shook his head heading toward the door.

"I'll tell you later Sasuke go to sleep, it's too late now."

"Ayasumi Itachi onii-san" Sasuke said as his eyes finally closed and fell asleep. Itachi looked once more at his brother before closing the door whispering at the same time. "Ayasumi, Sasuke."

* * *

_**Awww some bother to brother time how cute. . Ok you're probaly wondering why I put a new chapter when i should be doing my hmwk. Well, I'm just allergic to hmwk and writing is my addiction and i can't put my immagination on pause it goes on 24/7!!!! 0.o Isn't there some Writting therapy or something? XP well chptr three will defidently come out once i catch up on homework.......maybe sooner.**_

_**Please rate and message no flames. Any flames please meet ForgottenMemories013 .**_


	3. Out of Time

**Ok i lied i can't stay away from my cpu!! time for chapter 3!!! Enjoy =3**

*Four years later*

"This is Eagle 1 closing in on the target do copy Weasle?"

"Why do _you _get to be the eagle if the weasle suits _you _better?!"

"Would you two stop it this a rescue mission!!"

"Yes _daddy."_

"Itachi please tell me you have visual of our target?"

"Positive Fox one I have a visual on our prey at ten o'clock by the far right window." Itachi spoke through his communicator as he looked through the window and saw their commarade sitting in a chair tied with chakra enfused ropes. The hostage was an anbu sent to do some recon on a possible enemy planning war on Konoha and had gotten caught. Immediately the Hokage sent for Itachi and the Kihari twins, the hostage was between the Fire border and Water. It took for days at full speed and when they arrived they found the place crawling with ninjas. From there they stole the blue prints of the building and managed to find a passageway under ground that led right into the hostage's room.

"Alright then what's the situation in there?" asked Toshiru. It took a while but Itachi answered back.

"There's four guards in the room and I'm sensing two more behind the door. The hostage has their eyes covered by a cloth with a temporary sealing jutsu. They also have sensor wire traps around the building."

"oh _wonderful_ Hade how bout you?"

"ummm lets seeee... there's five jonin at the front door, three on the upper floor and the roof, oh! and a very scary looking anbu that could be taller than Ibiki by two heads patroling the perimeter." Hade finished with a mocking cheery voice.

"Two heads taller than Ibiki huh? Now that's a scary thought." commented Itachi earning a scoff from Hade making him smirk. "Oh please save your lies for those who don't know you Uchiha."

"Guys there's movement heading your way!" Toshiru warned as he saw three moving figures heading their way. Itachi pressed himself farther againts the tree trunk and Hade pressed herself further against the fround under some bushes. One of the three figures entered the cabin while the other two waited outside.Itachi took out his binoculars and saw just as the person entered, dismissing the three guards except for one. The person threw their hood back showing the face of a Mist lord who was a wanted by the Water country for treason against the Tsuchikage (if i'm wrong please correct me. -_-') the reward for this man's head was so enourmous any one could retire for the rest of their lives!!

"Oh. My. God"

"What is it Itachi?!"

"It seems our little leader of this is the wanted Mist lord."

"What!!! you've gotta be kidding there's like a gigantic reward for that bastard's head!!" Toshiru gasped "We should inform the Hokage right away." Just then Itachi saw the mist lord make handsigns which he quickly memorized with his sharingan and saw him take the cloth of the hostage's face revealing his face to which Itachi cursed startling his two teamates since he _never _curses unless he's intantly pissed.

"Itachi what's wrong?!" Hade said worriedly.

"Their friking Hostage is Shisui!!"

"WHAT?!" went the twins, Shisui was Itachi's cousin and they were like brothers who always watched each others back when they went on missions together. Hade and Toshiru were also close friends with Shisui and hearing that the hostage was him clearly took them by surprise. Inside the cabin the mist lord looked at Shisui with a smirk on his lips and Shisui looked at him with his sharingan trying to hipnotize the lord with very little avail.

"Your sharingan is useless boy." he chuckled seeing the surprise look on Shisui "My little jutsu seals any ocular vision temporarily _including _the powerful sharingan." Shisui spat at the man's shoes earning him an instant punch to the jaw almost knocking him down with chair and all if the other man in the room hadn't been holding the chair.

"Now I want you to listen _very closely"_ the man hissed, grabbing Shisui by the hair. "I want you to tell me the weakest place of the Konoha wall because I plan to destroy it."

"W-Why should I...The Konoha walls don't have a weakness....they're too well guarded." he panted as if the single sentence had been harder to say. "You don't even have enough men." The lord just chuckled before smaking him once again, but this time on the gut making him spat blood.

"I'm not the only one attacking, the rock village is aiding me too. I just need to know Konoha's weaknesses and that's that."

"I won't...tell you...anything!!"

"Hmm, I guess torture hasn't been enough to make you squeal has it?" He took out a kunai and slowly embeded it on Shisui's shoulder making him flinch in pain. "I guess kunai's don't work either...maybe we could try piping hot out of the oven kunai how's that?" Shisui's eyes widened slightly not liking the idea of hot kunai being sunk into his flesh.

"But it seems that even speaking takes a lot out of you after all the torture so I guess I'll let you rest tonight before heading straight to the fun." he punched him one last time before turning to the guard. "I'll be back in a few minutes, give him a small dose of adrenalin to keep him awake." he covered Shisui's eyes again and sealed them before leaving, the other three guards coming back into the room. Itachi watched as the lord exited the cabin and left with his three guards. As soon as they were gone Hade appeard at his side, grabbing his arm.

"We need to attack now Hade we have a few minutes before they stab him with burning kunai!"

"Itachi calm down we have to think of a plan we can't just burts in with almost twenty jonin all over the place!"

"But we don't have TIME!!"

"Yes we do Uchiha you have to be rational!" she snapped "This is probaly why the Hokage didn't tell you, you would've gone ballistic and left by yourself! Now lets go we need to head back to camp." She turned ready to run, she sensed Itachi hadn't moved and looked back to see him looking at Shisui. "Uchiha lets go! I promise we'll get him out but you have to move!" he looked at her and nodded, both of them dissapearing into the trees.

Once they met up in camp Toshiru laid out the plan of a scroll.

"Ok this is what we're going to do. The entrance to that secret passage is a mile from the cabin, so one of you will have to go into the passage to get to Shisui. In the meantime the other person and I will create shadow clones and take out the guards from the perimeter and the roof before we take out the ones by the door."

"What about the Mist lord?" asked Hade.

"Well, we already know a bit about him when he was incharge of mist and we know he was always late to his appointmens both personal and political so we probably have about....meeeeeh fifteen minutes."

"That's not alot of time." Itachi muttered.

"Not with just the three of us, but with our shadow clones we'll have plenty of time to spare."

"And what about that giant anbu?"

"I'll take care of him." said Toshiru

"You?!" Hade laughed incredulously. "Why don't you let Uchiha do it he's defidently a better opponent than you."

"Hahaha I don't think so, besides...if the Lord shows up I'm sure Itachi will want a piece of that jerk."

"I couldn't agree with you more." growled Itachi remembering how his cousin was being punched. They checked their equipment to make sure they had everything before heading to the cabin. A couple of yards before arriving Hade bid them good luck before running at full speed in the direction of the secret entrance. Itachi and Toshiru made signs and twenty shadowclones appeared.

"Lets go." They jumped into the trees and sneaked up on the unsuspecting perimeter guards and killed them. The more alert ones faught, but without much succes and got killed before they could shout the alarm. A mile from the cabin Hade had reach the secret door and killed the guards. The door was build on the ground and Hade opened it upwards before jumping stright down. She landed on her feet and began running through the torchi lit tunnel. When she got to the end of the tunnel she saw stairs leading up and she whent up until she got to the door. She pushed it up slightly and fotunately for her it was right behind one of the guards. She heard a thud from the roof and the guards looked up.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, one of the guys probably tripped...again." Another thud was heard and the guards looked up again slightly annoyed. There was a small sound light a radio bepping and Hade quikly closed the door and whent down the stairs.

"What the heck guys you almost made me get caught!" she whispered.

"Sorry 'bout that one of the guys aimed a punch at me and scraped the communicator on. we took them all out."

"Yeah I _heard_ the thuds of them, try to be more careful."

"Yes _mommy_" chukled Itachi. "Is Shisui alright?"

"I didn't get to see him that well I need to get rid of these guys."

"Need me to help?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right down." Hade went back to the stairs and lifted up the door again. Just then she saw a body smack the window and slid down, smearing the window in blood.

"What the fuck?!!"

"That was Shick!"

"We'll head out to check, you two stay here." One of the guards said as him and another left. When the door closed Hade waited two seconds before she leaped up and attaked the guards kicking one on the jaw and the other on chest instantly knocking them out. Shusui look around with his eyes still covered slightly confused. Hade tied up the unconcious guards and headed to Shisui who flinched when she touched his hands that were tied behind the chair.

"Don't worry Shisui we came to rescue you."

"Hade?!"

"The one and only!" she responded cutting the ropes.

"You can't take the blind fold of without the justu or I'll lose my sight." he warned.

"I know Shisui that's why Itachi used his sharingan when the lord was undoing it."

"Itachi's here too?!"

"And my brother. Now lets get going, think you can walk?"

"Not really... I kinda broke my leg when I fought them."

"It's alright we'll be able to escape anyways." she turned on her communicator and contacted Itachi. "Uchiha I have Shisui how are you guys holding up?"

"We're all done out here...except for that anbu dude."

"Toshiru still fighting him?!"

"yup... though I have to say he's doing pretty good."

"Hade...I don't feel soo..."Shisui went limp making Hade fall to her knees along with him.

"Oh my gods SHISUI!!!"

"What happened?!"

"He lost conciousness and his shirt is soaked in blood!! Itachi we have to get him out of here and fast!!"

"Ok I'll be right there!" Itachi turned switched channels and tuned into Toshiru.

"Toshiru Shisui's in trouble hurry up and finish the guy off I'm goin to help Hade."

"Alright I'll be there as fast as I- WOAH!"

"Toshiru!!"

"I gotta cut you off sorry." There was a buzz and Itachi took of running to the cabin. When he got there he saw two of the lords guards on the front door and he knew theyd run out of time. For the second time that night Itachi cursed with the mother of all curses.


	4. Hade's Secret

**Yay two chptrs in one day XP**

Hade was now being held with her hands behind her back by a tall jonin and Shisui was being held be the neck against the wall by the Mist Lord.

"Did you really think you could get away?!!!" he slamed Shisui hard against the wall making him cough blood. "I had extra guards watching, waiting for your teammates to come and rescue you and look what we got." he said in an evil tone turning to Hade who was still trying to struggle. He let go of Shisui who slumped against the wall panting heavily. The lord unsealed the blind fold and took it of, Shisui blinked painfully at the light and his eyes caught on Hade. He looked at her with an apologetic look and Hade retuned it with a small shrug. The lord looked at Shisui and back at Hade, his eyes glinting in a mocking plan.

"Well, this girl seems quite the beauty." he reached up to Hade and lifted her chin with his hand. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like being wife to a lord?"Hade jerked her Head and glared at the man.

"No, and I don't really see myself as the wife of a man who looks like he could be my grandpa, so no thanks."

"Hmm, such a shame you would really be useful." He reached to Hade and yanked her hair back making her flinch pinfully. "Now tell me were the others are or I'll kill your little boyfriend along with you!!!" he yelled.

"Never you old geezer!!" he smacked her across the face and the guard let go letting her fall to the ground. The lord took out his sword ready to cut her in half when the window shattered and the four guards fell to the ground with kunais sticking out of their throats. Itachi appeared with his katana in hand eyes flaring with anger, sharingan activated.

"Get your disgusting hands AWAY FROM HER!!" Itachi jumped at the Lord with his sword and the man blocked the attack. As the men battled on Hade crawled over to Shisui who was panting hard looking at the fighting men.

"Shisui we have to get you out of here."

"I can't...move Hade...I think they....pisoned me." Hade's hands glowed green and she moved her hands around his torso, healing the cuts along his body.

"HADE LOOK OUT!!" Hade turned just as Itachi blocked blow and the lord sent a kunai toward them. If she moved it would hit Shisui, if she stayed it would kill her. She put her arm around Shisui wating for the blow when she heard a shink as if the kunai was blocked. Hade looked behind her and saw her brother standing infront of her.

"Toshiru!"

"Looks like I made it just in time. Daijabu Hade?"

"Hai, but Shisui has been poisined. We need to get him out of here."

"Alright then, Itachi!"

"Get Hade and Shisui out of here I'll catch up as soon as I can!" With that the two shinobi jumped into the trees with Shisui.

"Once I kill you I'll go after them next and kill them slowly one by one."

"Too bad you won't be able to." He blocked and cut the lord on his right arm. "Because you're going to die right here." He lounged at him and both swords clashed sending sparks flying. In the forest Toshiru and Hade came to the stop 2 miles away before the collapsed and placed Shisui on the floor.

"Man that was some race."

"Do you think Itachi will be alright?" Hade asked.

"Yeah...don't worry...he'll be back before you know it..." just then Shisui began couching up blood and Hade rushed to his side her hands glowing green. "The poison is spreading we need to do something."

"Didn't Tsunade teach you how to extract poison?!"

"Yes but I was still getting the hang of it when she left!! If I do it wrong I can kill him!!!"

"You wont kill him do it!"

"But To-"

"Do it Hade!" Hade closed her eyes and let her mind immediately whent blank as she concentrated. She ripped Shisui's shirt off and placed her hands on his torso saddleling him to keep him still. "In my bag there's a small bowl, fill it with water." Toshiru did what he was told just as Shisui began to scream as the poison was being taken out. Hade moved her hands up and a green liquid appearedd as in a bubble and dropped it on the ground. She moved her hands to the bowl and then back at his torso. He screamed again and tried to get up but was too tightly hold down by Hade.

"Were almost done Shisui hold on!" When Hade had gotten as much poison out as possible Toshiru grabbed a vial and Hade placed a small dose of the poison in it and dropped the rest on the ground. Then she sighed heavily when Shisui opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

"Hade?"

"Hey damsel in distress how ya doin?"

"Ha ngh...My chest hurts."

"That's because I just extracted alot of poison out of you. You still have some in your system, but just about enough for you to live till we get to Konoha."

"Joy....were's Itachi?"

"He's not back yet." Hade said sadly not realising she was still saddleling Shisui. Toshiru however, noticed and still didn't plan to tell them. Just then a branch from above snapped and the twins got their kunais out. A shape landed next to a tree and when it stood up straight they both saw the sharingan. Toshiru got up and exclaimed with relief.

"Itachi, you're alive!!!"

"No Toshiru I'm just a ghost." he said sarcastically. He saw Hade and smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Maybe because you seemed to be raping my defenseless cousin." That's when Hade realized the position her and Shisui were and she instantly got up with her face flushed while Toshiru and Shisui laughed.

"I was saving his life for your information!" she said annoyed. "I took out most of the poison. So we should get him to Konoha as fast as possible."

"Alright then we should get moving then." But as soon as Itachi stepped from the shadow of the tree all three gasped in horror as they saw Itachi covered from head to toe in blood.

"Uchiha that blood is-"

"not mine Hade relax." He smiled at her, but there was something about it that Hade didn't like.

"Ok then we should get moving, full speed."

"Don't you think we should take it a bit slow?" Itachi asked.

"No we need to get Shisui to Kanoha as quick as possible." with that Toshiru picked Shisui up and placed him on his back. They jumped in the tress while Hade followed and Itachi sighed reluctantly before following them. After two or three miles Hade called out for everyone to stop and turned to Itachi.

"Alright Itachi whats going on?!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do ever since we left you've been acting strange." Itachi avoided her gaze and she pointed at his shirt.

"Take it off."

"What?!"

"Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Uchiha Itachi take it off!"

"No!" Hade grabbed his shirt and ripped it off making him groan as the dry blood streched his skin. Hade gasped and look mad at him; his side was encrusted with blood but it was in the shape of a large line that whent from his shoulder to his hip. Toshiru and Shisui looked at him with pity as Hade fumed.

"You were injured and you didn't say ANYTHING?!!"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well what if you would've kept on bleeding huh?!" she snapped as she took out a cloth and wet it with her cantine. "You could've died fom blood loss!" She dabbed the cloth on his shoulder scraping the dry blood of making him flinch with the force she was using. "You baka." she muttered until she scrapped the last bit of dried blood and a thin line of blood oozed out. She took out a bandage roll and began rolling it around Itachi.

"Why don't you just use the healing jutsu? ow!" he yelped as she smaked his bandaged side when she was done earning a chukle from the other two anbu.

"So you can heal like a mundane as punishment for not heeding my warning four years ago!" he chuckled as he remembered what she told him about blood loss when she had healed his cheeck. After that they managed to get back to Konoha in two days, they emmediately took him to the hospital where they were able to make the antidote. Then they turned in their report to the Hokage who was very pleased with their job.

"That was an excellent job you three, thanks to you Shisui will make an excellent recovery and you stopped an attack to Konoha."

"Arigato Hokage-sama." bowed all three.

"You three deserve a well earned break for a while. You're dissmissed." they were about to head out the door when the hokage called Itachi back.

"Itachi I need you to stay I need to speak to you."

"Alright sir."he turned to Hade who was waiting for him. "Go ahead I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Alright." she closed the door and exited the hokage building with Toshiru.

"So were're you heading now?" her brother asked her.

"I'm meeting Itachi later for some training and I'm heading over to see Shisui later."

"oh well I'm just going to head home see I our parents need any help at the store." Their parents had decided to put up a sword shop a few years ago and have had very good business so far, and Toshiru has been helping out with forging the swords.

"Ok then I'll see you later." with a hug she headed to the hospital and saw Shisui. Shisui was quite happy to see her they talked for a bit.

"So, you're looking quite hot today." he smirked earning a slight punch to the arm.

"Stop with the flirting you know I don't like you that way." It was true, Shisui had confessed his love for her a year ago but she'd rejected him. Though she did it in a joking tone and they'd managed to stay friends.

"So how did Itachi's parents react when they learned the Kihari twins did most of the work?"

"Well, Mikoto-san is really nice so I know she didn't mind. But you could defidently tell Fugaku wasn't happy." she giggled

"haha yeah he's never really liked you two...especially you."

"I know, that's why I havn't been able to do any pranks lately." she pouted "He's just waiting for me to do just that to get the Uchiha police on me, brrrr" she pretended to shiver.

"Why don't you get Itachi to help? I'm sure with him on your side Fugaku won't be able to do anything."

"Hey thanks good idea." She saw the clock and frowned. "Gome I've got to go."

"Meeting with my cousin?"

"Yup, more training."

"Well good luck." She said good-bye and headed top speed to the the training field. Onced there she headed to the cover of the trees, looking around, waiting. A branch broke and she looked up, steping aside just as a foot connected to the ground. She aimed a kick of her own only to be blocked. A hand grabbed her waist and pinned her to a tree as fierce sharingan eyes stared back at her own eyes.

"You took your time."

"I like making you wait." she said in a seductive voice as the sharingan user's lips got closer to her until they're lips were a milimeter appart.

"Well now I'm going to punish you for it." he growled as he placed his lips against her. She kissed back just as hard wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him forward. After a minute they broke the kiss and when they broke apart Hade looked back into the liquid dark brown eyes of her lover.

"Itachi...how long do we have to hide it?"

"For as long as possible." he whispered kissing her again. "Do you know...what my father would do...if he found out?" He said between kisses.

"He'd probably kill me...good point" he broke the kiss and embraced her placing his chin atop her head.

"I don't want anything to happen to you that's all." he said. "I'd die if anything happened to you....I love you."

* * *

OMG what a discovery 0.o XP anyway hope you enjoyed it chpter 5 coming soon. ^_^

HAde:Please rate and message.

Itachi no flames.


	5. Their World Turned Upside Down

**hehe listening to music while writting really helps you crate the mood of a story I'm so ready to keep writting. ON TO CHAPTER 5!!**

* * *

Hade was laying on the grass, resting her head on Itachi's chest while he had one arm around her waist and another stroking her shoulder.

"Itachi...what did the Hokage want to talk to you about?"

"He just wanted to inform me that I'm beeing promoted to Anbu captian."

"What?!"she lifted up her head to meet his eyes and she could tell he wasn't pulling her leg. "Don't you think its a bit early? I mean we've only been anbu for 6 months and most of them aren't captains until two or three years later."

"I know but," he tried to come up with an explination she would believe because she was too smart to be fooled by a lame excuse, no such luck. "I don't know but it came with a special mission."

"And what's the mission?"

"...."

"Itachi..." still no answer, she read his blank expression and sighed. "It's a top security mission isn't it?" Itachi nodded confirming her guess.

"And you can't tell anyone...not even me." Once again he nodded and she kissed his slips slowly to which he kissed back holding the back of her head putting more pressure on the kiss. When they ended she smiled moving his bangs from his eyes.

"Hey, I was thinking-" Itachi instantly cut her off "No way."

"You haven't even heard my question!"

"I know what you were going to say, and no I'm not going to help you make pranks." he smirked as her lips turned to that little cute pout he loved.

"But I havn't been able to pull a prank in _DAAAYS!!!_" she whined "Your father is so up in my case that I can't even walk with a paintbrush on the street without the police being all up in my face!"

"Then I'm glad, you're criminal status whent down 10%"

"Itachi c'moooooooon!" she pleaded as she gently moved her hand up his shirt and kissed his neck. "Pleeeeaaaseee?!" Itachi groaned and closed his eyes trying to ignore this unfair little trick with no escape_. Why does she always torture me like this when she wants something?!! _He groaned again as she moved her hand up and down his torso placing her lips on his.

"This is..._so unfair._" He said between kisses. "You're...such a _cheater!"_ Hade smirked and kept kissing him, this time more passionately.

"We'll...I want...to prank...someone." she parted her lips and Itachi slipped his tounge into her mouth exloring her completely earning him a small moan from Hade. In one movement he flipped himself along with Hade and he was ontop her; she giggled as he slowly began placing a trail of kisses from the hollow of her throat to her earlobe where he nipped it making, Hade shiver.

"You're in a horny mood." she mocked, then moaned as Itachi kissed and sucked at the back of neck.

"It's _your fault...._" he sucked again making her moan a bit louder. "You were _seducing _me." she tried to fight back but he pinned her arms over her head and kissed the other side of her neck torturing her the same way, making her squirm in shaky moans. This continued a bit longer with Itachi torturing Hade with his delirious kisses and electric caresses until he slowly stopped. Both of them were panting slighlty hard and Itachi rested his forehead against Hade's looking into her mesmerizing honey hazel eyes.

"We should get going..."

"But we have almost the whole week off." she protested and tried to kiss him again but he didn't let her. His personality whent back to his calculating and cold way but with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I know...that's why in celebration I'm going to let you have fun." Hade's eyes emediately shined like a kid on christmas eve.

"Do you mean I get to prank someone?!!"

"Not _you_, _us_" Itachi said with a smirk and Hade began laughing in delight. "so who do you want to prank?"

"Hmmm...I have and idea."

Fugaku Uchiha was sitting in his office at the Konoha police headquarters looking at the resent "criminal" reports of Hade and her brother when one of his officers ran in.

"Fugaku-sama someone has exploded two of the...ummm." the officer wondered if this was really that important to have his boss inturrupted.

"Yes?! What is it?" he said with a bit of impatience to his voice. "What was detonated."

"The umm uhm....men's 'club' " the officer said with embarrasment.

"Do you know who did it?!"

"We have chakra detectors and it seemed to point at one of the Kihari twins."

"Which one?"

"The girl sir." Fugaku gave a devilish smirk of triumph at the idea of finally arresting that brat, until the officer told him something that greatly displeased him. "And it seesm that your son has _also _been involved."

"What?!! How can you say that is there any _proof?!!!"_ he slamed his fist on the desk as he stood up making the officer take a few steps back.

"Y-Y-Yes sir....his chakra signature were also present."

"Do you have any idea where they are?!"

"At the Kihari compound."

"Then lets head over emmediately!!"

They were there in a matter of minutes and Fugaku pounded on the door. As he waited he could hear laughter from inside.

"_Oh my god you should of seen the faces of the men when we blew the place up it was soo hilarious Toshiru!"_

_"How did you convince them to get out of the building before you blew it up first?!"_

_"Itachi did genjutsu on the idiots and made all of them get out."_

The door opened and Hade and Toshiru's mother greeted Fugaku with a smile. She was a really beautiful woman; her hair was a dark jet black and her eyes were a light hazel color that gave of a happy glow.

"Oh Fugaku-sama what bring you here?"

"I came to arrest your daughter."

"Excuse me?!" she asked startle as Fugaku pushed past her and walked into the living room where Hade was lying on the couch with her head on Itachi's lap and Toshiru sitting on the laying on the floor. The twins instantly sat up and looked at Fugaku with slight fear.

"Fugaku-sama....w-w-what brings you here?"

"Don't act innocent brat I know what you did to that men club."

"Father what do you mean? Hade has been here the whole time since we got back from training."

"Don't protect her Itachi I know she did it!!" Itachi's eyes slightly widened and Hade looked pale. The officers came in, handcuffed Hade and almost took her away had Itachi not stood in their way.

"I'm not letting you take her away!"

"Itachi be reasonable-"

"This isn't reason father why are you only arresting her?!" he said looking at his father with determination. "Hade didn't act alone because I helped her." Fugaku of course, already knew that but he didn't want to accept it because he had way too much pride.

"Don't protect her Itachi she's always been a criminal and it's about time she paid for them!"

"But I'm an acomplice so you have to arrest me too!" Fugaku was turning red from indignation at his son claiming guilt and wasn't sure of what to do. "I wont let you take her to prison!!" Fugaku was in a closed ally. His options were very limited, if he let Hade go he would be humiliated: if he took her Itachi would fight and that would be just as humiliating. His young officers took notice and cleared their throat.

"umm, Fugaku-sama...maybe we could just fine her for the destruction of the place as well as placing her on community service." Fugaku thought about it for for a while before he sighed with irritation and let Hade go. Hade met Itachi's eyes and nodded her thanks.

"You will start community service tomorrow and you will pay a fine for distruction of the establishment." Fugaku said "And if you don't pay the fine you _will_ be arrested and you'll do double community service, am I clear?!"

"Yes sir."

If looks could kill Hade would've been instantly dead with the daggering glare the Uchiha leader was giving her before he left, slaming the front door on his way out. Hade's mother looked at her with a sigh.

"Oh Hade...when are you going to stop getting into trouble?"

"When the village becomes a chaotic world and no one cares about what I do."

"Which is a pretty long time from now so that would be a never." Toshiru finished for her. Itachi got up and bowed to Hade's mother.

"I thinks it's time for me to take my leave thank you for reciveing me "

"Must you leave so soon? We were just about to have dinner."

"I'm sorry but I've over stayed my welcome and I'm deeply sorry for the trouble my father caused."

"Oh don't worry about that dear it wasn't really your fault." she told him sweetely while sending Hade a _It's your fault anyway _look. "Your welcome to come by anytime you want." Itachi thanked her and walked to the door with Hade as Toshiru and their mother whent to set up table for dinner. At the door Itachi turned to Hade and saw her guilty look.

"You know it's not entirely your fault Hade."

"Yes it is...if I hadn't-"

"I'm just as guilty as you are." He said and took her face between his hands. "If I would have just not agreed to let you pull that prank none of this would've happened." He pressed his lips against hers and whispered in her ear. "Besides, if I would've just said no I would not have enjoyed your plan of seducing me into submisson." She laughed lightly at that and pecked his lips before embracing him.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes...my mission from the Hokage starts tomorrow and I want to prepare."

"Does the misson require you to leave the village?"

"It won't interfire with my daily routines if that's what you mean, and no it doesn't require me to leave the village." they kissed each other one last time before he walked out the door and Hade looked at him as he walked on the street before turning a corner. _Why do I get the feeling that this mission is going to affect us more than it really should? _Hade thought as she looked up at the full moon before going back inside the house.

* * *

As Itachi walked back to the Uchiha compound he thought back to the meeting with the hokage.

_"Itachi this is a very high class mission." the Hokage told him. "You are not to share it with anyone else, including your teammates."_

_"What kind of mission is it?"_

_"We have a grave suspicion that there's a conspiraci being created to take over Konoha from within the village."_

_Itachi's eyes widened a bit in surprise. How can anyone from Konoha plan something like that?! _

_"We will need you to infiltrate and gather as much information as you can to make sure if our suspicions are true or not about the conspiracy."_

_"Who am i going to be infiltrating Hokage-sama?"_

_"This infiltration will be easy for you don't need to be nothing but yourself and the enemy already has trust in you."_

_"Who is it Hokage-sama?" There was something about the Hokage's voice that unsettled him to the point of insecurity; it seemed like the Hokage would rather be somewhere else than giving this mission to Itachi and he felt a thight knot in his throat that he could barely breath. The next words spoken by the hokage would change his and Hade's life forever, and flip their entire world upside down._

_"Itachi your clan is under suspicion of planing to take over Konoha and the leader of this operation is your father, Fugaku Uchiha."_

Poor Itachi his live just got a bit more complicated. please rate and message hope to see you in the next chapter.


	6. Infiltration

It's been seven months since Itachi had gotten his mission to infiltrate his clan in order to find out if his father was really planning to take over Konoha. So far the Hokage had been right, there'd been secret meetings in the Uchiha shrine where Itachi has had to keep his distance too keep out of sight of the guards stationed around the shrine. To Itachi's utter horror Toshiru was also involved since he also attended these secret meetings. Itachi was not allowed to attend them yet, there was still a few things he had to do to prove himself. He has also had to cut his secret meetings with Hade now that his father has ordered for him to be watched and Hade wasn't exactly pleased with the idea.

"But that's not fair we can easily put clones in our place when we train and then meet in secret at the same time."

"Remember that Manna and Souma are not idiots and they would instantly know what we've done and we would be in even more trouble." Hade turned her back on him crossing her arms looking at the floor. Itachi sighed as he walked to her and put his arms around her waist placing his head on her shoulder.

"Look, I know this upsets you and it upsets me too but we have to stop meeting in secret." he kissed her shoulder, then her neck and Hade's body whent still. "Hade please don't do this to me." he took her by the shoulders and turned her around only to be surprised by the unshed tears in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and placed his forehead against hers.

"Listen, I don't want us to have a fight on our last temporary night together...I want to enjoy it as much as we can, alright?"

Hade's only response was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. Itachi brought his hands down slowly to her hips and kissed her back with more force as burning passion began to ignite within them. Their kissing got more intense and she began moving her hands to the back of his head and undid his low ponytail. Slowly and slowly they began to head to the ground were Itachi laid ontop of Hade their kissing intensifying even more as he put his hands inside her shirt and carresed her. A low moan escaped her as he kept carresing and began to kiss her shoulder. When he got to her neck she streched it, giving him better acces as he devoured her in passionate kisses that left her completely breathless and in delirium. As both were intoxicating each other with love they were completely oblivious to the fact that not far from where they were Shisui was walking and talking with another member of his clan who was his cousin.

"Shisui have you noticed that Itachi is acting a bit strange lately?"

"What do you mean? He's always been strange."

"I mean more strange than usual...like he's hiding something."

"No, I haven't noticed. He's probably tired from all those missions he's been taking." Shisui and Itachi were like brothers and he knew that if something ever bothered his cousin he would be the first to know. Then they heard a moan stopping them straight in their tracks; Shisui looked around until his cousin tapped his shoulder and pointed to their left putting a finger towards his lips and made motion to Shisui to follow him. They crouched as slow as they could and headed to a bush, they slightly parted them and they looked at the sight infront of them with amusement. Two people were all over each other and it was hard to tell who's arms were who's. The moon was full and it's light was shining through the tree branches casting mesmerizing shadows over them. Suddenly the person under flipped the person ontop over and was ontop for a second before being flipped again be the other, and that was everything the watchers needed to realize who the lovers were. Shisui looked in pure horror as his cousin's mouth dropped completely opened.

_"I can't believe it...that's Itachi!!!" _he whispered in disbelief "_Who'd ever thought Itachi would be interested in anyone?!"_

_"That's not just anyone Kino" _Shisui said still looking at the lovers as his chest filled with rage. _"That's Hade Kihari."_

Kino almost fell over in shock looking at Shisui, then at the people still in each others arms as if the sight would be proof of what he was saying. Sure enough he could make out Hade's hair and that small birth mark on her bare arm that had the shape of a dragon and Itachi who was wearing a necklace that Hade had giving him which he never took off.

_"How can he do that when he was ordered by his father to never be with her?!"_

_"Itachi never listened to his father and he's always fancied Kihari ever since they were teamed up." _Shisui said in a bitter tone _Not to mention that son of a bitch knew how felt about her._

_"We should inform Fugaku-sama I'm sure he'll be pissed when he hears about this."_

_"No!" _Shisui said and Kino turned to look at him. Shisui was still looking at those two but with a calm calculating look. "_No Kino there's no need for that...lets have Itachi enjoy his last moments together before we punish him for disobeying the clan and his father." __And I'll also make you pay for taking her away from me Itachi._ He thought angrily before telling Kino to head back to the compound and to not tell a soul about this. Shisui looked back at them one more time before slowly backing away into the shadow of the trees.

"_Enjoy your last moments together...because I'll make sure that you two suffer your betrayal, especially you Hade; you should have been mine and now your rejection will cost you dearly."_

Hade's legs were tightly wrapped around Ithachi's waist as they grinded their hips together and panted heavily, never breaking the heated kiss. A few minutes later they stopped still in the same position as they slowly tried to catch their breath.

"Wow...." Hade panted and Itachi chuckled.

"I couldn't...agree more..." he looked up and noticed the sky was even darker than before. "I should...get you home..."

"I don't want to go home yet."

"I need to get back to the compound its getting late." Hade unhooked her legs from his waist and he got on all fours smilling lightly at her. "I don't want anyone to come looking for me."

"alright then...lets go." Itachi helped her up and jumped into the trees. They got to the outskirts of the Kihari compound before they gave each other one last passionate kiss and Hade walked toward her house. When she got home her brother was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been Hade I've been worried sick, do you know how many times I had to put a transformed clone in the room to stop mom and dad from finding out you were gone?!"

"I'm sorry ok I just had to do a few things."

"Like?"

"That's none of your business."

"You've been with Itachi again haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Toshiru got up and walked toward her and she backed up until she was against a corner of her room. He raised his hand to her neck and moved her hair aside showing the kiss marks Itachi had left on her. Hade covered her neck, pushing past her brother and looked out her window.

"How did you know?" she whispered. Toshiru gave a dry laugh as he closed the door and locked it.

"Since the very begining Hade." She turned to him with wide eyes and he pointed to the back of his neck.

"Hickies are not easy to hide when they're made anywhere in the neck, including the back." Hade gave him a look that plainly said _How would you know?!! "_I have friends who have girlfriends you know, and everytime I see them they always have them on their neck." he answered with shrug.

"So you've known since the begining." it wasn't a question, more like a matter of fact.

"I have, and trust me I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to anytime soon."

"Well you won't have to because we can't see each other in secret anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's afraid he'll be followed one of these days and someone will find out about us." she answered sadly. "This was our last night to together."

She sat on her bed and a small stream of tears fell down her cheecks and Toshiru sits next to her and put his arms around her.

* * *

When Itachi got home he was greeted by his mother who looked at him with a worried look.

"Itachi were have have you been I'd been worried sick."

"Gome okasan."

"What happened why is your hair down?" Suddenly Itachi remembered he had his hair out of his ponytail and looked sheepishly at his mother.

"I was training with Hade and when I ducked a shuriken cut the holder."

"I see, she must have quite a good throw then." he chuckled at the memory of her hands untying the binds of his ponytail.

"Yeah, she does."

"Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke appeared from the hallway and topped next to his mother. "Conbawa!"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Mom said I could if I finished my chores." Even thought Sasuke was eight now he would still act like a five year old from time to time.

"Well now that you're here Itachi maybe you can get Sasuke into bed he's been awake long enough."

"Deeemooo!" His mother gave him a sharp look and he pouted before following his older brother to his room. Once there Sasuke began to question his brother about Hade in a whisper. "Nii-san do you still see Hade nee-chan in secret?"

"Today was my last night with her."

"Nande?"

"Because tousan doesn't like her and he's put people to spy on me when I'm not training."

"Does that mean she won't be able to train with us anymore?" Itachi had one brought Sasuke over to train with him and Hade on his mother's order now that Sasuke was a few weeks away from entering the academy. He had taken emediate liking to the konoichi and vice versa, from then on Hade was like a big sister to him and would take enjoyment when she would smack Itachi around whenever he teased him.

"That's right Sasuke."

"That's a shame, I really like her she makes you happy."

Even though it was true Itachi never admited it to Sasuke, not even to himself now that he had a mission in which he could be discovered at any moment and be killed. He said good night to his brother and took a shower, when he was done he wiped the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"What am you going to do Itachi Uchiha?" he asked himself "What are you going to do if your father really plans on destroying Konoha?"

He thought back to the meetings in the shrine and why would they be meeting there when every familly meeting they'd attended was in their dojo. He got dressed, opened the window, and snuck into the night to the shrine. When he got there he slid opened the door into the main hall and sighed, there wasn't anything in here but mats and a barely visible trail of white smoke...smoke? Itachi did a double take and sure enough there was a very small trail of white smoke flowing from the seventh mat to the far right. He knelt down and opened the mat reavealing a staricase that lead underground. Once he reached the bottom he saw a large room were on the walls was strips on newspaper fom over 80 yrs ago as well as a few paper seals. At the back of the room was a large paper with writting hung over a stone with inscriptions. On either side of the paper was the Uchiha symbol. Itachi walked over to the stone activated his sharingan to read the inscriptions better. As he kept on reading his eyes got wider and wider at what he read when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned abruptly, taking out a kunai and stopped when he saw his father.

"I see you have found our secret meeting place." he said as more of the clan began appearing from the staircase. They had decided to have a meeting in the middle of the night and Itachi had not known_. This is it...I've been found out. _Itachi thought, reading himself for battle when his father spoke. "Now that my son has found our meeting place it's time we involve him into our plans, he will be the key for our infiltration in Konoha." Itachi had to grip his kunai to stop himself from dropping it, he had finally done it...he finally had proof that his father was planing to attack Konoha.

* * *

Itachi attended the meeting in full silence, listening very carefully at the plans his father had for him. Now that Itachi was not only an anbu but the captian of the anbu he had total access to everything in Konoha, including to the Hokage's personal meetings and other buildings forbbiden to even the highest jonin rank. His father's plan was for him to attend as many meetings as possible and gather as much information to come up with a plan to imobilize the ninja forces that didn't include the Uchiha and inform him of any moves the Hokage made. Itachi knew that he would have to become a double agent, he would inform the hokage of his fathers plans and feed his father false information with some truth in it incase he wasn't entirely trusted. In a matter of only one night Itachi's life has gotten even more complicated and he now had to keep this all a secret from Hade who he told and trusted _everything _to her. _Everything except this little secret right? _his conscious told him. That same night Itachi sneaked over to Hade's home and was perched on her window as he looked at her sleep. The moon was lighting through, illuminating her beautiful face higlighting her eyelashes which cast a shadow over cheeck bones, giving her a soft glow. Itachi placed his hand on the window with a sigh _I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for keeping this secret from her. _Hade stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, when she fully opened them she saw the full moon. She got on her knees and opened the window, lettign the fresh cool wind from the night flow through her hair as she looked around_. How weird...I could've sworn someone was watching me sleep_. She looked around one last time before closing the window and whent back to sleep.

The next few weeks passed in a fly and Sasuke was only a day away from entering the academy and he was hiding behind a tree as he watched his brother jump into the air. Itachi flipped down and took out two kunais from his pouch sending thim out and aimed tow more hitting the first two sending them in a different directions. He send a few more and they all landed right on target.

"wow you nailed all of them!!" Sasuke yelled "Even on the blind spot behind the rock!"

Itachi got up and disactivated his sharingan. "Alright my turn!" Sasuke got his kunai out before Itachi stoped him.

"Sasuke we have to go."

"Hmph, You promised to teach me a new shuriken techniques!"

"I have an important mission tomorrow. I have to study."

"You liar."

Itachi looked at him with a small smile and mention for him to come over. Sasuke grinned and ran to his brother, thinking he had finally given in. When he had gotten close enough Itachi tapped him hard on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Sasuke. Another time."

Sasuke pouted at his brother before crossing his arms, kunais in hand.

"Check this out! Yaaah!!"

"Hey! You're gonna hurt yourself!!" _CRACK!!_

Sasuke sprained his ankle and Itachi had no choice but to carry him on his back as they headed home. When they passed a building Sasuke looked up and his brother stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"This is where father works right?!"

"Yes, this is Konoha Police Headquarters." The Headquarters symbol had a shuriken shape with the Uchiha symbol on it and was where every crime was case was taken to.

"Why is our family crest the same as the police force patrol?"

"You noticed that huh."

"Duh?!"

"Well... Basically...our ancestors organized and founded the police force which is why our family crest is on the police force."

"And from the begining the Uchiha has been entrusted with the duty of protecting and securing the village right?" another voice said. Itachi and Sasuke looked in the direction of the entrance and saw Hade walking towards them. "What happened to your leg Sasuke?"

"He sprained it a bit while trying a reckless move."

"Hn." was all Sasuke said making Hade smile. Then she turned to Itachi and her smile faded a bit, they hadn't seen each other since that passionate full moon and they rarely saw each other anymore because of Itachi's double agent missions.

"Itachi..."

"...Hade"

"So Sasuke I heard you're entering the academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am, are you going to the ceremony?"

"Well only familly members are allowed and I'm sure your dad won't want to see me." Sasuke's face fell a bit but she ruffled his hair. "But I'm sure I can sneak over to see you." His face broke into a smile and Hade smiled back.

"What are doing in the police force?" Itachi asked thinking she'd done another big prank and finally gotten arrested.

"I work there now."

"What?!" Both Uchihas exclaimed.

"I told the Hokage I didn't want to take want to take on anbu missions temporarily." she shruged. "a person can only take so much blood."

"What does that have to do with the police force?"

"I told the hokage I wanted missions inside the village that weren't D-missions and he suggested I join the police force."

"Father must not have been vary happy."

"On the contrary, he was actually quite amused that I wanted to join since I've spent almost my whole life avoiding them."

"So he accepted?!"

"With a little influence from the Hokage he accepted." then she laughed "Though I have to admit he's had me on watch thinking I'm planing to blow the place up."

"I'm sure that's exactly what he thought."

"I told him not to worry because I don't plan on blowing another place up like last time."

When Hade has had to do community service she had to do it by rebuilding the establishments she had blown up and by a waitress inside the place which was an experience she wanted to forget from day one. She shuddered at the memory before looking at Sasuke's ankle which was slightly swelling.

"I think I should fix that, wouldn't want it to get worse before tomorrow now do we?" She place her hand on his ankle and her hands glowed green for a bit before she moved her hand away. "There, now you just need to ice it and it should be fine."

"Arigato Hade nee-chan!" then he asked Itachi a question. "Are you going to join the police force too brother?"

"...I don't know...."

"You should!!" Itachi looked at Sasuke questioningly "Then when I grow up...I'm gonna join the police force too!!"

"Well I'll make sure I don't do any major pranks." Hade joked "I wouldn't want the mighty Sasuke Uchiha on my trail now would I?"

Sasuke laughed and after a while Hade said good-bye to both of them giving Itachi a small smile. When they got to the entrance of the compound their father appeared, leaning his back onto the door frame.

"You're late...what were you up to? I have something to tell you, lets head inside." Both his children looked at his father questioningly before following him.

"Yes father."

* * *

**Wow this one was long XP I like Hade's and Itachi's little love scene. What will Shisui do now that he knows their secret? And how will he get revenge on both? The answer...is in the next chapter...maybe mwahahaha! ;)**


	7. Just Like Romeo and Juliet

The Uchiha brothers were sitting infront of their father as he crossed his arms looking at them with a smile that wasn't seen that often.

"haha...that's my boy. You've come quite far since your promotion to anbu... you've already come far." Both his sons said nothing, still waiting for what their father had called them for. Well, just Itachi anyway...even though Sasuke was there it was like he wasn't since his father hadn't even acknolleged he was there.

"About tomorrow's special mission...I've decided to come along."

Both Uchiha looked at their father in disbelief, Itachi because he didn't want his father interfering like always and Sasuke because tomorrow was Sasuke's entrance ceremony. What kind of father forgets? Fugaku Uchiha was one of them.

"If this mission is succes full...it's assured you will be captain of the anbu." then he activated his sharingan. "You know that right?!" What Fugaku didn't know was that Itachi has been a captain for 7 months, only that the Hokage hadn't made it public except for his most loyal anbu.

"You don't have to worry so much. Besides..." he looked at Sasuke, giving him a nod to speak. Sasuke looked at his father a bit shily.

"Father...to morrow is my-"

"Tomorrow's mission...Will be important for the clan!" he interrupted and Sasuke adverted his eyes and looked down sadly.

"I'm not going on tomorrow's mission." Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelief while Fugaku exploded in fury.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE MIND?!!! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"Tomorrow I'm attending Sasuke's Ninja Academy Entrance Ceremony." Fugaku seemed to finally remember and Sasuke awaited his father's decision.

"It's costumary for student's families to attend...you recieved the notice, right fater?"

"All right enough...I'll go to the academy" he said and got up, Sasuke and Itachi followed him. When they exited the room Itachi turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke, go put some ice on that leg."

"Alright" Itachi then left and followed his father. The next day Hade arrived just as the Hokage began his introduction to the new students. She hid at the top of a tree and looked through the crowd of kids until she spotted Sasuke's shirt which had the Uchiha symbol; then she spoted his father who was a couple of rows down close to the tree she was hidden in.

"Everyone! Congratulations are in order." the Hokage began. "From this day forward, I hope you all work hard...to aspire to the shinobi way." when the hokage was done Fugaku met with Sasuke's teacher who had been Itachi's teacher before.

"Well..you remind me of Itachi. I guess that's to be expected." Sasuke smiled shily.

"You honor us by teaching both sons."

"The honor is mine." the theacher said. "Itachi was one of the most gifted students I ever had the pleasure to mentor. He was a very remarkable student...we barely had to teach him anything at all."

"You exggerate."

"oh no no" then he smiled at Sasuke "I expect great things of you Sasuke."

"Follow your big brother's example and become a great shinobi."

"...Yes father." When the teacher had gone Fugaku looked at his son.

"I have to pass by the Police Headquarters and get some papers...will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yes father." With that Fugaku left and Hade walked to Sasuke when his father was out of site.

"You know your dad is proud of you right Sasuke?"

"No he's not...it's all about Itachi." he said in a whisper. Hade heard him and flicked his forehead. "Ow! Hey!" She ruffled his hair and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her.

"Don't say that Sasuke-kun" then she started to lead him away from the academy. "How bout we celebrate with some delicious ramen?"

"But what about class? I can't ditch!"

"Don't worry Sasuke it's only going to be for a little while. Besides, class won't start in another half hour...we have plenty of time."

When they arrived to Ichiraku they order some pork ramen and began slurping.

"Sasuke...why do you think everything's about Itachi?" Sasuke stopped eating and stared at his bowl of half finished ramen.

"Because all father cares about is Itachi...he had a mission today and father said he was going to go."

"Woah woah...he _forgot?!!!"_ she asked in disbelief "That aint right. Then how did he change his mind?!"

"Big brother told him he wasn't going to go to the mission because he was going to come to my ceremony. That's when father decided to go."

"Sasuke...I'm sure what your father did was wrong, but Itachi never asked for Fugaku's attention." she smirked. "In fact, he tries to avoid him"

"Really?"

"Uhu...when his father wanted to work with Itachi Itachi told him there was no need because he had me and my sensei."

"And?"

"Your father wasn't happy, but Itachi never failed to find an excuse were his father wouldn't get involved." This seemed to lift Sasuke's mood a bit and began to eat his ramen a bit more joyfully. Then there was a ruffle of the curtains flapping as a young boy with blond hair and intense blue eyes ran in and jumped on a stool.

"One big order of beef ramen Old Man!" The owner looked at the boy with a smile as if he was used to this boy coming in every day.

"What's the occation Naruto? You usualy order the big special when you have done something satisfying."

"Today is going to be my first day at the Academy!!"

"Ah yes I heard it was today." he said with a congradulating smile. "Congradulation Naruto, tell you what this one's on the house."

"Really?!!" His eyes shone so brightly they could blind anyone. "Thanks old man!!"

Sasuke looked at the boy with a little curiosity as well as Hade. Then the big order arrived and he began devouring it so fast both they're eyes popped out. Hade made motion to the old man and whispered.

"_Is he really going to finish that?"_

_"He has an amazing stomach...usually he eats four bowls."_

_"WHAT?!" _Sasuke heard and both his and Hade's mouth dropped open. They both kept eating but they always kept their eyes on the blond kid who was almost done with his ramen. When they were done they paid the old man and Hade looked at her watch.

"Well Sasuke, you have ten minutes I better get you back to the academy."

* * *

They thanked the old man and returned to the academy. Once there she said good-bye to Sasuke after wishing him luck, then headed back to the ramen stand. When she was about to enter someone called to her, she turned and saw Shisui with another shinobi. To her surprise part of his cheeck was black just like the other shinobi, she looked closer and noticed it was soot.

"Do I want to know what happened to you two?"

"We were pranked-"

"I swear it wasn't me...honestly."

"We know you didn't do it...this is the pranks of a rookie."

"Hmm?"

"A kid about 8 did this...you haven't seen a kid with blond hair and wisker like marks on his cheeck have you?" Hade's thoughts instantly whent to the blond kid that had eaten ramen and inwardly smiled.

"No...but when I do I'll let you know." They asked the old man and he also denied having seen the kid, when the shinobi had left Hade sat on a stool and asked the old man for a small bowl of ramen. When he served it to her she began slurping and out of her periferal view she saw the man cast glances to the wall next her making her smile.

"There's no need to hide kid, I know you're there." The wall came down and the blond kid appeared, the "wall" was nothing more than a camouflage sheet. The blond kid looked at her with suspicion and she laughed. "Relax shrimp I'm not going to turn you in...now why don't you sit and tell me what you did to get those shinobi a face full of soot?" The kid sat on the stool and looked at her with less suspicion as she began to eat calmly.

"I put an exploding tag on the door that led to the hokage's building." Hade did a spit take and began to laugh, slighlty choking on her ramen.

"hahahah...oh my god....hahaha seriously?!!" she gasped. The blond kid began to smile, realizing he like this girl. "poor Shisui...he always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How did you know I was hidding? No one ever manages to see past my camouflage."

"Well, for starters..." she pointed at the sheet. "That sheet is starting to fade so you might want to get a new one. Second." she nods her head at the owner. "He wouldn't stop looking at the spot you were hidding. And thirdly" she points at her nose. "I could smell the soot from the explosion on your clothes."

"Wow!!! You must have a good sense of smell." then he looks at her headband which is tied on her arm. "Are you a gening?"

"Nope...I'm an anbu." his mouth dropped open.

"ANBU?!!" then the old man looked at her as if for the first time.

"I remember you now...you're Hade Kihari."

"That's right!" she said with a proud smile.

"You were the one always causing the Police force trouble with all your pranks!" she almost fell of her chair with a sweatdrop at the fact that he only remembered her by her pranks, but the kid looked like he'd found heaven.

"You prank people too?!"

"Pranked, past tense...sadly I don't do that anymore."

"Hey Naruto, shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"Oh I'm late!!! Iruka-sensei's going to kill me!!"

"wait...you have Iruka as your sensei?!"

"Yeah...I met him a few days before the ceremony though."

"haha he's a good guy...kinda strict though."

"Was he your sensei?"

"No...but I did a few missions with him. I'll walk you to class that why he won't yell at you hows that?"

"Thanks." Hade payed for her and Naruto's second bowl a ramen and ran to the academy. Once there they walked to Iruka's classroom.

"By the way" Hade began looking down at the blond kid. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the worlds next Hokage! Believe It!!" Hade giggled and he smiled a goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Hade Kihari." they arrived at the classroom and Hade opened it as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Iruka stoppe talking and saw Naruto.

"Naruto you're fifteen minutes late to class! And it's not even the second day yet!" some kids in the class giggled and Iruka then noticed Hade.

"Naruto...I heard you put and explosive tagged on the entrance to the Hokage tower!"

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei the guys are alright nothing happened."

"You caught him?"

"No, we he was eating ramen with me that's why he's late...sorry for holding him up." Iruka doubted, knowing her pranking history but he had class to teach.

"It's alright thanks for bringing him, Naruto take a seat."

"I should get going, nice seeing you again Iruka-sensei. Later Naruto." he wave as Hade walked out the door.

* * *

"Hahaha are you serious Hade?!" Toshiru laughed when Hade had gotten home and she told him of the blond hyper kid she'd met.

"I'm not joking I even saw Shisui with his cheeck covered in soot."

"Well what'd you know, a new prankster has come and become your succesor...can't wait to see they kind of truoble he's going to cause the police force."

"I can't even imagine the heart attacks Fugaku is going to suffer when he goes after that boy."

"What did you say that boy's name was?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...doesn't it sound familiar, cuz it does to me."

"Just the last name, Uzumaki....I think I've heard it too" then he shrugs. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember it later." then he turned serious and asks Hade.

"Has you been seeing Itachi lately?" Hade's looked away, trying to compose her face as she got sad.

"No...I haven't seen him in almost 7 or 6 months....It's driving me insane I want to see him so badly Toshiru."

"This...has turned more than just a crush hasn't it?"

"Toshiru it's more than that...It's always been more than that." she said as she looked out her window. That night she was heading to her room ready to go to bed as she dried her wet hair with a towel when she sensed someone was in her room. She grabbed the closest thing within reach which was a knife letter opener and quickly opened the door. To her surprise there was no one in her room, except for a dark blue close to being black rose and a note. Hade hanged her towel on her chair as well a placing the letter opener on her desk. She sat on her bed opening the note and grabbing the rose at the same time. Her eyes whent wide and she gasped at recognizing Itachi's writting.

_**I can't keep up not seeing you...meet me here in your room tomorrow. **__**I know your parents or your brother won't be there tomorrow. **__**I'll come in the night when everyone's asleep I can't risk being seen. **_

_**I promise I'll explain everything when we see each other. I'm counting the hours until your safe in my arms again Hade.**_

_**Itachi.**_

"He's really coming tomorrow." she whispered as she brought the note to her lips and tried to inhail it as if searching for his intoxicating scent that always brought her into delirium. There wasn't a single say that passed were she didn't think about him, she could even remember when he told her he loved her as if it was only yesterday.

* * *

_It was on a dark thunderous night, they were completely soaked to the bone in a cave barely big enough to fit both them and a small fire. Hade was bandaging Itachi's 1st degree burn that he had recieved when he fought a shinobi protecting Hade. Their 1st A-rank mission alone, they were caught by enemy shinobi when they ran away from their completed mission. Hade had been close to being killed and he had protected her by risking his own life. Hade wasn't happy about it._

_"Why did you protect me Itachi, you didn't have to."_

_"I had to-nhg!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"You're my teamate Hade." her eyes whent wide she wasn't use to him calling her by her first name._

_"That's not an excuse Itachi I could've still been able to-"_

_"HADE I CARE ABOUT YOU!!" His sharingan activated and she looked at him in surprise. He sighed and took her place gently between his hands, placing his forehead against hers and whispered. "I care about you Hade...I couldn't let anything happen to you." He brushed his lips against hers making her eyes half close as he brought his hands to her neck and carressed it._

_"You have no idea." he said "No idea how everytime I saw you I wanted nothing more than to have you this close to me...ever since the chunning exams."_

_"Itachi..." Hade whispered._

_"No please," he begged "Let me finish...You were a constant thought in my head I couldn't make it stop...it was torture yet pleasant."_

_Hade held his wrist and brushed her cheeck against leaning till their lips were a move away from touching and both half closed their eyes._

_"Well I couldn't stop thinking about you either." that was all Itachi needed before closing the space and kissing her fully on the lips. But the firery kiss lasted only but a second before Itachi pulled back._

_"No wait I can't do this..."_

_"Why?!"_

_"My father hates you and your family...if he ever found-but he doesnt have to find out." he contradicted him self as he took hold of her hands between his. "We can meet in secret."_

_"Where?"_

_"There's a private traning area reserved only for me, on the far edge of the training forest." she looked at him doubtfully. "Hade my father has always taken everything from me except training...and I'm not going to let him be the reason I can't be with you." she opened her mouth to speak only to be inturrupted by Itachi kissing her again. It started out soft and sweet, then it began to get more intense and she said between kisses._

_"So...we'll...meet in secret...just like..."Her arms whent around his neck. "just like....Romeo and Juliet..." Itachi let out a laugh, it was so rich and musical to her ears that she knew that it was going to be a laugh that was for her and her alone._

_"Yes..." one of his hands whent to her hip and the other to the middle of her back as he used his body to make her lay down gently on the ground. "Just like Romeo and Juliet Hade" their wet bodies pressing further together as passion began to filled their chest and he groaned in lust kissing her morre passionately. "Like Romeo and Juliet."_


	8. Traitor

**Ok...first reason why I didn't put any words at the begining and end of the story I had no idea what to put. and second....I just think I did a bad ass romantic scene I did not have the Heart to interrupt it with my babbles. XP Oh and one more thing...try reading it beging to end the romantic scene with this song called "Life After You" by Chris Daughtry because omg i think it fit with the song. eeep! . Ok then on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Shisui had been waiting for Itachi on his living room when he saw him walk in with Sasuke, both covered in sweat.

"Shisui, what brings you here?"

"Hi cousin!" Sasuke greeted him with a smile to which he smiled back.

"Hey Sasuke, at least someone greets me nicely."

"Did you come to have lunch with us?!"

"Sorry kid I came to steal your big brother for a bit...if you don't mind."

"It's alright Shisui." Itachi looks at Sasuke. "Tell mother not to wait for me I'm probably gonna take a while."

"Alright." he said as Shisui followed Itachi out the door. When they were walking on the streets Itachi looks at Shisui.

"What do you want to talk about Shisui."

"What?!" he feinted a hurt look. "Can't I invite my cousin/brother for a walk without needing to talk to you?" Itachi didn't respond but gave him a look that said _I'm not stupid what do you want? _"Hn fine I did want to talk to you about something, it's about Hade."

"What about her." he didn't like where this was going and he tried to keep his face impassive.

"Did you know the Hokage installed her in our police force?"

"Yes I saw her coming out of it two days ago."

"We think the Hokage put her there as a spy to keep an eye on us...we think he suspect us." Correction, Itachi didn't like this at _all. _Yes there was a spy amist the Uchiha but the spy was _him, _not Hade.

"Why makes you think-?"

"Itachi c'mon this girl has been avoiding the police for since her first prank and now she wants to be in it?!" he said a little coldly "That's a little weird don't you think."

"Shisui she's not like that anymore, and we havn't heard of her making a prank since the explosion of the "Men's Establishment." he said trying to protect her.

"Why are you trying to be on her side cousin...do you like her?" he said in an almost growling voice. "Because you know that I-"

"If you did you wouldn't be accusing her." this was almost like a slap to Shisui and he clenched his fists.

"I'm not accusing her....It's just odd for her to-"

"She's only doing it temporarily Shisui she wanted a break from all those anbu missions."

"She told you that?"

"A person can only take so much blood Shisui." he said quoting Hade's words. "And you don't have to worry so much I doubt there'd be something in the police force that can incriminate us...right?"

"Yeah I guess...want to have lunch? My treat since I just made you miss lunch."

"Sure."

Both guys were wrong...very wrong indeed. Sure, there wasn't anything incriminating them in the crime file room...but in the restricted section...there were a few files that could possibly be used against them. And Hade was about to discover them. She in her own small office looking over the case files that had been closed making sure there was everything in order, she was on the last one when Souma arrived and dumped a huge stack on her desk.

"What the fuck?!!" she whined with wide eyes. "What's with all THIS?!"

"These are very old case files that need to be rewritten...ink's kinda fading a bit."

She opened the first one and sure enough the ink was so faded it was very close to disapearing.

"Shouldn't someone with a sharingan do this?!" her eyes never leaving the giant stack that passed her head. "They can see even the faintes bit of fading ink."

"The sharingan is for jutsus Hade not for stuff like this." she leaned to the side to see Souma a little better and glared.

"This is your job isn't it?!" the eye contact avoidment told her as much. "Your going out with my sensei arent you?"

"Hey today is her only day off before she goes on another mission Hade" he gives her puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaase take care of this for me?!"

She did a dramatic pause, torturing him before she sighed in defeat and he cried thriumphantly and walked up to her.

"YES thank you Hade you're a goddess!!"

"Just as long as you make it up to me..." she eyed the stack again. "And it's going to have to be big."

"Yeah yeah what ever you say." he hugged her and almost lifted her off the chair making her yelp and make a disgusting sound as he kisses her cheeck. "Thanks again, later!!!!" he almost runs out the door and closes it as Hade sits back down on her chair pretending to hurridly rub of her cheeck.

"EWWW how grosss!" she whined with a smirk and faked a sob upon seeing the stack of files. "This is going to take forever!"

She was right...it took her along time to rewrite everything in the files, and as she read them she saw that these were top secret cases that involved treason and secret alliances. Hade suddenly realised that even though this was a very prosperous village it also had it's dark secrests and they were so very well hidden that no one ever noticed anything was wrong. She was halfway through the files when Fugaku walked in and saw the files.

"Who gave you these papers?"

"Oh Souma-sensei..you know how lazy he is." he grabbed on finished file, looked at it and instantly snapped his eyes to hers.

"Did you read them?"

"Well I had to see what I had to rewrite no?"

"This are restricted file...he should be punished."

"I'm not going to tell anyone Uchiha-sama. I know that even the most prosperous village has their own dark little secrets. In fact, all of us do." Fugaku looked at her with a raised eyebrow and notice how innocent her words were. _This girl can't be a spy. _he decided, her words didn't have any secret meaning behind it dispite the fact that she wasn't far from the truth wether she knew it or not.

"When you're done returned them to the restricted section and lock it. And don't try to look through any other files, got it?!"

"Yes sir." he walked out the door and she kept working on them until sunset was an hour away. Her hand and her neck was acking as she finished the last line and reviewed the file to make sure she hadn't missed anything. That's when she saw it.

**_Uchiha's Under Suspicion_**

_**A few weeks ago there was a rumor within Root that there could be a possible Uchiha attack on the village. Numorous Uchiha were taken under question and interogated, including clan leader Fugaku Uchiha.**_

"What the?" Hade kept reading.

_**Clan leader denies acusation and claims quote: **_

**_"The Uchiha Clan has been loyal to Konoha years after our clan fouder was sent into exile and even though we were sent into isolation we are still loyal and willing to give our lives for this village." end quote._**

**_Uchiha's under when under the interrogation by Inoichi Yamanaka and he affirmed no violent intent on Konoha was planned but it could have been taken into consideration. The Hokage has agreed to place 24/7 surveillance on the Uchiha compound until further notice.

* * *

_**"_Possible attack on Konoha?!" _She whispered and glanced at her door expecting to bust open and Fugaku to walk in but nothing happened. She looked at the papers again. _Isolation...clan founder sent into exile...._ questions that she'd always had on her mind but never asked Itachi when they were alone. Why did the Uchiha live on the Outskirts of the village? How come there wasn't any Uchiha that didn't live in the compound? this and so many other questions were being answered with what she'd just read. Then another question popped into her head Why was the clan founder sent into exile? _Only one way to find out...The Restrictied Section _she thought as she put all the files and order and carried them out of her office and headed to the Restricted Section. When she got there she made sure no one was following her before going in. There were rows and rows of cabinet and she spoted a cast in which she placed the files and walked around with it, putting the files away in their proper place. She saved the Uchiha case for last and it took her a while. When she was three fourths done the door opened and she wiped around, it was Shisui.

"Oh my god Shisui you scared me!!" she exclaimed putting a hand over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by." he shrug "Thought I could walk you home."

"Oh thanks but..." she hid the Uchiha file in the back of her pants while she talked, thankfully there was a cabinet between them. "I don't need protection."

"C'mon Hade, let me walk you."

"Alright, fine...just, let me finish putting these away I'm almost done."

"Oh let me help you." as Hade opened the drawer and Shisui passed them to her, but he always brushed her hand or her wrist when he passed them to her. Hade didn't show it, but inside she felt uncomfortable...not sure she had made a good choice in letting him help. The were done in record time and they left Headquarters. Shisui walked uncomfortably close to Hade, brushing his hand close to her and she shifted away a little. When they got to her front door she turned only to be slamed against the door and Shisui slaming his lips against hers. Hade placed her hands on his chest and tried hard to push him away with very little luck. Until her hands glowed blue and send Shisui snapping back.

"OW!"

"That was medic jutsu, this is like and electric charge to revive people....lucky for you I didn't use a high boltage!!" she said were frustrated tears. "Why did you have to ruin it Shisui!!"

"Hade I love you...I've always have." he said as he got closer to her but stopped when her hands glowed blue again.

"But I DON'T Shisui...we've already talked about this what can't you understand?!""

"Why don't you love me?!!" he brabbed her wrist, putting pressure on it. "Why can't you accept me?!!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!!!!" her own eyes flew open at what she'd just said and Shisui's gripped tightened.

"Who is it Hade?!!" he whispered menacingly and his sharingan activated giving her the shivers. His griped tightened even more and flinched.

"Shisui let go of me!!" he wouldn't let go and she could sense his chakra spike up in anger. "Shisui you're HURTING ME!!" something suddenly flicked through his eyes and he let her go making her fall to her knees. He knelt infront of her reaching.

"Hade I don't know what came over me..." before he could touch her she flinched away from him, avoiding his eyes and he slowly retreated his hand with sorrow in his eyes. "Hade forgive me."

"Get out of here Shisui." she whispered

"Hade I-"

"GET OUT!!!"

"That's enough Shisui." Shisui snapped his head around and saw Itachi in his anbu clothes, his sword strapped to his back.

"What are you doing here?!!"

"A neighbor saw what was happening and called the police force, I was there when my father recieved the call and sent me."

"Liar."

"I don't care if you don't believe me..." his sharingan activated. "Leave her alone and go back to the compound."

"And what if I don't?!" he stood up, brandishing his own sword that was strapped to his waist.

"Then I'm going to have to force you." he took out his katana and got into his fighting stand. Hade got up instantly .

"No please don't."

"Get out of her Shisui don't force me."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he attacked and Itachi brought his sword up just in time to block it. Hade shouted at them to stop which resulted futile as both shinobi battled. The lights on the other houses turned on and neighbors got out of their houses instantly and watched. Hade kept yelling as both shinobi injured each other. It seemed like the the battle lasted forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds when both stopped and panted lightly. It was an almost incredible draw as both of them were in equeal power when it came to katanas, the only way to end this was through jutsu and all three knew it. Before they could even drop their katanas Hade stood between them stretching both her hands.

"Stop it BOTH OF YOU?!!"

"Stand aside Hade!!" Shisui snapped.

"NO!!" she looked at Itachi and begged him with her eyes. "Itachi don't do this...please." Itachi searched her eyes and lowly began to lower his sword. Shisui looked at his cousin incredulously.

"So that's it?!!" he growled. "You're runnning away?!!"

"She's right there's no point in this." he said and Hade stood infront of Itachi as if protecting him. "All of this started just because you can't take a no." He placed a hand on her shoulder and they both traded a look that Shisui noticed and his chakra spiked again.

"It's HIM ISN'T IT!!!" he yelled gripping his sword and Itachi began to slowly pull Hade behind him. "HE'S THE ONE....YOU TRAITOR!!!" He lounges to her and Itachi pulls her behind him just in time but gets his upper arm cut. He kicks Shisui which sends him to the floor.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Both Uchiha look to their left and see Fugaku appear with four officers. He looks at the neighbors. "Go back into you homes."

They all obey but peek through their windows. Fugaku looks at Shisui who begins to stand up.

"What has gotten into you Shisui?!!" he looks at him in anger. "How can a fine shinobi turned to this?!! Trying to force himself on a girl, especially on Kihari."

"I..."

"Shisui confessed his love to Hade, and since she told him no..." Itachi said and is father's eyes widened.

"How can you fall in love with someone like her?!! Ive forbideden my son from that girl for a reason and now you too!!!"

Itachi looks at his father in confusion and so does Hade.

"That's right I knew what you two felt for each other, I also knew about your little affair 7 months ago!!" he looked at Hade and she took a step back, afraid.

"I could've had you taken care of...but I didn't want the Hokage all over me since unfortunately you are a very talented konoichi."

"How did you-"

"I had you under serveillance Itachi do you think I'm an Idiot?!!!" Fugaku was pissed...very pissed. He wanted nothing more than to kill her on the spot, but he'd be in trouble if he did.

"Shisui I'm dissapointed in you, put that sword away and..." he looks at two of his officers. "Escot him back to the compound and keep a close eye on him."

His officers nodded and grabbed Shisui and took him away, but not before he glanced back at Itachi who was now standing next to Hade. Shisui smirked and gave them a bone chilling look before leaving. When they were alone Fugaku looked at them.

"Itachi you are forbidden from ever putting foot on this neighborhood. And I _will _know if you do." he gave order to the other guards to escort Itachi to the compound as well. They stood next to Itachi but didn't grab him and left...now there was only Fugaku and Hade left, but she wasn't scared anymore. She looked at him without blinking and her head held high.

"This is you final warning, stay away from Itachi or I will make you pay. And I won't care if you're the Hokage's favorite." he left and Hade whent back to her house and locked the door before slidding down the door and began to sob. This was supposed to be her and Itachi's night back together and it was ruined thanks to Shisui and his rejected ego. Not only that Fugaku had known and it was a miracle he hadn't killed her, but now she felt miserable because the vigillance on Itachi would be so tight it would be almost impossible for him to see her. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't anymore and the only sound that came were the hiccups. She got up and whent up the stairs and whent to her room, wiping the tears. That's when she stopped dead on her tracks and saw Itachi standing arms length from her.

"Remember that I told you I wouldn't let my father keep me from you?"

"Itachi..." tears leaked from her eyes and jumped right into Itashi's open arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.


	9. How Can She Be Mine?

This wasn't like they other times when Itachi and Hade were together it was different. Something broke in them that made them kiss so wild and passionate, tugging at each other's clothes and gasping irradicaly. There was a clater of buttons as Itachi ripped open her shirt and attacked her throat, biting and sucking making Hade moan in pleasure. She unstrapped his katana, letting it fall in a clatter on the floor. The anbu chest guard, gone, arm guards, gone too. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his shouders. Itachi took it from her and threw it somewhere in the room, then kept kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and him around her waist and middle back. Then Itachi lowered his hands to her abdomen and began unzipping her shorts and she did the same to his pants. Once those garments were out of the way his hands whent down to her thighs and lifted her up, earning a giggle from Hade.

"Itachi...what are doing..."

"I don't know..."he moaned. "I just....want you...so _badly!"_ he slamed her against the wall as he kissed her jaw as she began to untie his low ponytail. He groaned as she began to massage from the back from the back of his neck to the back of his head and she smirked.

"You...like this...don't you..."

"Hell yeah..." he moaned and proceded to kissing the hollow of her troat and down to her chest earning him a moan from his lover. This encouraged him and he kept his pace making her moan slightly louder. To both of their surprise this felt so diferent from what they'd done before, every touch was burning, every kiss was passionate, every caress was a moan. Itachi pressed his body closer to hers making them moan simultaniously as they felt each other, which made their faces flush in embarrasement. But then, this new proximity felt so good and so...right. Out of curiosity Itachi lightly pushed his pelvis against hers and the sensation sent a current of electricity through their bodies that made them gasp out a moan again. So he began to grind his hips against hers and he pressed the side of his face next to hers.

"I don't...know bout you but....this fells...good..haa." Itachi panted.

"It does....it feels...soo good." she panted back and tightened her legs on his hips and grinded harder against him. His throat made a ferral sound at the harder contact between them and he was getting _reeeaaly _turned on. The grind and the panting got faster and the moaning got a bit higher as the lovers were in complete exstacy.

"Itachi....hmmm...."

"what is it..." he panted as he kept kissing and grinding on her. She pressed her head on the wall to stop Itachi from kissing her again he looked at her with lustful curious eyes. She smiled and leaned in, and when Itachi was about to kiss her she move to his ear.

"_I want you...to hmm...to make me yours..." _Itachi's eyes snapped open and his grinding slowly came to a stop. Hade looked into his eyes and saw the surprise in his eyes. _"Itachi...take me." _She half closed her eyes brushed her lips againts his. Instead of answering Itachi smirked halfclosing his eyes and slamed his lips against hers to which Hade took as a yes. He took a firmer grip on her legs moved from the wall and move towards the bed. The fell down on the bed, with Itachi on top. He reached under her and moved the bedsheet over them and closed the curtain. Then he paid his full attention on Hade and began to kiss her slowly as he reached for the braclasp and tried to undo it...with no such luck.

"Who invented these?!" he growled making Hade chuckle as she put her hands back and help Itachi with the clasp. Once it was free he almost tore it from her and threw it somewhere in the corner of the room. His hands slowly crawled downward as his kisses whent down her chest too. He grabbed the waistband of her underwear and slowly brought it down slowly sending shivers through her body.

"You ok?" he asked her as he finished removing it and threw it in a different direction.

"I'm...nervous..." then she kissed him gently to ignore the coiling in her abdomen.

"Don't be..." he said between kisses. "You're with me..." she led out a small moan as he began to carress her and she arched into him. Then she grabbed hold of his waitsband thinking it was time to get rid of it. He helped her take them off and she threw them into some dark corner of the room. Now there were no barries between them and she could fell it in her entrance and Itachi could feel the heat radiating from eachother's bodies. Their hearts beated faster than a drum and a new insecurity whent over him. If he hurt her? If he did something wrong? Hade noticed this and she wrapped one had around his neck and the other grabbed his right hand, entwining their fingers while he put the other hand on her hip still keeping himself from pressing on her body.

"_Itachi..." _she whispered slowly spreading her legs.

_"I don't want to hurt you." _he whispered back. She gently kissed him and smiled.

_"You won't...I trust you." _Took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he place the tip against her and began to enter her slowly as he closed his eyes shut. Hade snapped hers shut and bit her bottom lip as pain engulfed her. Itachi felt a barrier and thrusted slowly, more pain erupted in her and she gasped out a cry making Itachi open his eyes and stay perfeclty still.

"_You ok?!"_

_"Yeah I'm....ah, give me...a second." _Tried to keep her breath steady and got acustumed to it. When she was ready she looked at Itachi, nodded and kissed him to block the moans of pain that got to her as he slowly began to move. At first all Hade felt was pain, but after a few thrust she began to enjoy it as Itachi moved perfectly within her. Their hands were still entwinned together, this was a sign of trust and total intimacy between them, a sign of an unbreakable love they felt for each other. Soon both lovers were gasping and moaning in passion and lust as Itachi began trusting harder and deeper. Suddenly he hit a spot within her, it made her let out a loud long moan of pleasure that made Itachi look at her and Hade's face flushed red. Liking how that sounded he smriked and did it again earning him another loud long moan.

_"aaaah...Itachi_...."he repeated the thrust, faster this time sending her into a moaning frenzy. He kept going, faster and faster sending both into loud delirious moans. Their bodies were damp with sweat as they made love, Hade could feel she was getting close...the coil within her was getting tighter and tighter as Itachi thrusted deeper into her and by the way he was thrusting into her he was getting close too.

"_Itaachi..." _upon hearing her pleading voice he began to slow but when she arched her back she sucked him deeper and made him moan out her name. "_Don't stop, ah, don't stop!"_

The feeling of being so deep into her made him go even faster and harder making her wrap her legs tighter on his waist. He clenched his jaw as he felt her tightening our him making him groan in pleasure. Then it happened...he thrusted so hard into her the coil sprung, she arched her back and she gasped a cry, shouting his name. It gripped Itachi so violently he groaned outloud as he followed her right after her in a sires of deep and hard short thrust. A few seconds past as they tried to regain their breath, their foreheads pressed together and looking into each other's eyes with gasping smiles. He pulled out of her and rolled to her side, bringing her into his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"_I love you...you know that?" _he told her in a husky whisper.

_"Yes I know...and I love you too." _she looks at him and gives him a deep kiss. She snuggles closer into her arms...feelling sleep slowly overcome her. When she was asleep Itachi carressed her cheeck with the back of his hand admiring how beautiful and dazziling her features were. Her heart shaped face, the full medium pink lips, her dark long thick eyelashes and her soft silky long dark brown hair_. How can someone so beautiful and so kind...be mine and mine alone_? He thought closing her eyes and thinking of her sweet smile and bright honey hazel eyes as he fell into a deep sleep with the girl he loved most in the world.


	10. I Won't Be Here When You Get Back

The morning sun broke through the Village, sending light through the window and illuminating Hade's bedroom. Her eyes twitch and slowly blinked open, she felt a bit sore but satisfied for some reason. When she moved she felt something tighten around her, and when she looked up her eyes whent wide when she saw Itachi fast asleep holding her by the waist. Her lips spread into a smile and she slightly kissed his cheeck, he stirred and opened his eyes and smiled as his eyes locked into the beautiful honey hazel eyes of his lover.

"Ohaio" he croaked with a smile.

"Ohaio"

"It's morning?" he asked looking at the window.

"Do you need to go?" she aske, slightly dissapointed that he was about to leave her again.

"The clone would've lasted at least enough time to make it look like I spend the night home but I have to go back."

"If only Shisui hadn't...why did he have to feel that way about me..." she sighed looking out the window. "I never did anyhing to lead him on."

"It's not your fault Hade, your personality and the way you are was enough to make him fall for you." he cupped her chin and turned her to him. "Just like I did for you." he pressed his lips against her enjoying the last few minutes they had left. They showered together (nothing happened XP) and they prepared breakfast together. It was as if they were both adults already living their life, sharing a meal and spending as much time together as possible. But it soon came to an end and it was Itachi's time to leave before the neighbors fully woke up.

"I wish we could spent time like this everyday Itachi."

"I do too but it won't be possible, you know that."

"I know...but." she looked down and Itachi embraced her. "The only way we'll really be together is when we get older."

"If we promise each other to wait till then I'm sure we can....and meet in secret of course."

Itachi opened the back door and kissed her one last time before jumping into the trees. She looks at the spot in the trees before going back inside.

Around midday he whent to see the Hokage and they met in a soundproof room.

"What is it Itachi?"

"You were right Hokage-sama...the Uchiha clan really is planning to attack the village." his tone was completely business, not giving any sign of dissapointment of his clan.

"Then we must act quickly-" the door opened and the elders and Danzo -leader of root- walked in.

"What is the update Sarutobi." the elder woman asked.

"It has been confirmed that the Uchiha are really planing to attack Konoha."

"Then we must act quickly and get this taken care of." Danzo said. "I propose on sending squads of our best anbu and take down everyone."

"But not all of them are involved Danzo we can't put the blame on all of them!" the Hokage exclaimed. What he was proposing was anaialating the entire Uchiha clan, including women and children!

"Danzo is right." the woman contemplated. " even if we did take out the ones involved, it only takes a handfull of rotten apples to spoil the entire basket."

"We will send entire Anbu platoons and execute the clan by putting barries around the compound to avoid the risk of anyone surviving."

"NO!!" Itachi yelled and they all witnessed as he knelt of his knees and bowed deeply. "Let me take care of this...let me be the one to do it!"

"No one will excecute anyone Itachi." the Hokage said glaring at the elders and Danzo. "We will be doing something inhumane by killing everyone!"

"Then lets put it to a vote." the woman said and raised her hand. "Those in favor-" Danzo raised his hand and both looked at the other waiting, he sighed and raised his hand as well. From then on Itachi, Hade, and the Uchiha's destinies have been sealed, there will be no going back and a painful and terrible future laid ahead for them. However, the one who would have to carry the cross on their back with the murder if the clan will be Itachi. He will have to carry the cross of dispair for what he would have to do...but in order for him to kill the entire clan he would have to gain more power for his sharingan. And the answer.....was in the Nakano Shrine. After telling Hokage when he planned on doing the "mission" he headed to the training fields and began training. Training on how he was going to have to kill the entire clan, his mother, his father....a single tear rolled down Itachi't cheeck as he realized...he would have to kill his beloved little brother, Sasuke.

A a few weeks had passed and it was in the middle of the night when Sasuke was woken up by a yell.

"WHAT?! You do know what tomorrow is don't you?!!"

Sasuke climed out of bed and headed to the meeting room of the family and slid open the door a crack without making any noise. _What are they doing at this time of night...And the lights out?_

_"_You just don't understand your position do you?!!"

"My mission begins tomorrow."

"What mission?!" his father demanded.

"I can't tell you...it's covert." his mother looked at her husband as he momentarily closed his eyes.

"Itachi...you're the pipeline between the clan and the village's nerve center..." his father glared "You understand that...don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Take that to heart. And attend tomorrow's meeting."

"....Sasuke go back to sleep." both his parents snap their attention to the door and Fugaku stands up.

"-...Ok"

"Why are you wondering around this late?!" he told him "Go back to bed."

"Yes father." he looks at his brother and he lookes back at him.

* * *

Two days later Hade was heading to the village gates to meet up with Manna-sensei who she will be going on a two week long mission to help a neighboring village that suffered major damage after a forest fire burned half the village and injured many when one of the Hokage's anbu called her.

"Hade I need you to come with me to the Hokage's office immedeatly."

"What is it?"

"It's about Shisui."

When she arrived at the hokage's building she saw Souma sitting in a chair and greeted her with a look that she didn't like.

"You called me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Hade take a seat, Souma here needs to ask you some questions."

She took a seat and Souma looked at her with red eyes as if he hadn't slept at all.

"Hade...when was the last time you saw Shisui?"

"Umm...a couple of days ago in the training fields why...please don't tell me he's missing?"

"No we found him....but...he..." this was certainly taking him a huge effort to speak and the Hokage took over.

"Shisui's body was found near the Nakano river." Her stomach dropped and her face whent pale. Shisui....was dead.

"What?!! But...how?!!"

"It seems...Shisui..." Souma began regaining control of him self. "He commited suicide by throwing himself into the Nakano river Hade."

She was speechless and tears formed in the rim of her eyes.

"But...why did he...oh my god!!"

"We don't know...but the police is planning on a full scale investigation."

"Has Itachi been told yet?"

"The officers are on their way to tell him...but he's under suspicion."

"Why?!"

"We had a celebration from one of our family members that had gotten married and everyone was there...except Itachi and Shisui."

"Hade...we can cancel the mission for two days while Shisui's funeral is held-"

"I won't be able to attend it Hokage-sama...I can't set one single foot in that place." _Not after the fight Shisui and Itachi had because of me. _She thought bitterly, she would have no choice but to do a small prayer for him when she got back from her mission. "I'll leave for my mission as planned and come back in two weeks."

"Alright then...you can leave."

"If I can be excused too Hokage-sama?" Souma said.

"Of course." both Hade and Souma left he insisted on escorting her to the gates. Once there he was hugged by Manna who had heard the news. While she conforted him Hade took out an empty scroll and began writting to Itachi. Before the left Hade gave Souma the scroll.

"Please give this to Itachi Souma...and give Shisui's parents my condolences."

"You know...not all the Uchiha clan hates you."

"What are you talking about?"

"There have been times when they would talk about you when Fugaku's not around...they realy admire you for your talents...and for your kindness." There had been times when Hade would be on missions with different members of the Uchiha clan and she realized that not all of them were stuck up and cold like their leader, and the Uchiha have seen that she's not as evil as Fugaku had claimed her to be.

"Well, tell them thank you."

"I will." he smiled and waved when they grabbed their packs and left the village. Back at the compound Itachi has been informed about Shisui's suicide and his face gave nothing away. The police force gave him Shisui's suicide note to take to the Anbu so they could help with the full investigation.

_**I'm tired of these missions.**_

**_At this rate there's no future for Uchiha. _**

**_Or for me..._**

**_I can't run counter to the Path any longer._**

"Shisui was one of the most talented Uchiha and an the best ever at teleportation." One of ther officers said. "And he was always the first to take on a mission for the sake of the clan."

Itachi told them they shouldn't judge people by appearances or preconceptions and the unit prepared to leave, but not without a warning.

"We have alternate communication with the anbu Itachi...if you destroy the note we will now."

"Why don't you say it?!" Itachi hissed and the unit turned to him, sharingans fully activated. "You think _I_ did this?!!" his sharingan also activated.

"In fact we do...you child."

"Itachi...if infact you did betray the clan...you **_will _**pay."

Faster that anyone could blink Itachi attacked all three and they landed on the ground.

"Like I said...don't judge people by apearences or preconceptions." he said with cruel cold eyes. "You misjudge me completely...if you think I have the patience for you."

"Itachi that's enough!!" he cocks his head and looks at his father. "Whats gotten intoyou?!"

"Why...I've been busy with work...that's all."

"You have been acting very strange since you joined the anbu. Shisui had been watching you..." one of the officers said.

"You really are a pathetic clan..." he raised a kunai and threw it dead center into the uchiha symbol painted on the wall making a spider web crack. "You have no idea what my real powers are."

"Itachi where were you last night?" his father asked

"I whent to achive the next stage..."his father looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said...this clan is pathetic, you don't have what it takes to reach the ultimate power."

"Itachi stop this nonesense unless you want to go to prison!!" his father snapped as he helped on of the officers to their feet and the other two stood by his side.

"Captain, give the order and we'll arrest him!!"

"BIG BROTHER STOP!!" No one had realized that Sasuke had been standing by the door watching everything. His little brother's cry made him flinch, and he surprised everyone landing on his knees and giving the deepest bow of apology, his face almost touching the ground.

"I did not kill Shisui...but I apologize for...my inapropiated remarks...I'm very sorry."

His father looked at him and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"...Lately...the heavy mission load from the anbu seem to have finally taken it's toll on him..."

"CAPTAIN!!" the officers were not please at having themselves humiliated and then their on leader protects his son.

"The anbu are under direct control of the Hokage...even we can't arrest him without a warrant." he began to walk to the house. "As for my son...I'll take full responsibility for him."

"...Understood."

"Itachi...inside." as their father whent past Sasuke Itachi glared at his father's back from behind his three totem sharingan melting together till it looked like a shuriken, sending a shiver through Sasuke when he saw it.

* * *

It's been a week since the arresting incident and Itachi and his father hadn't talked to each other. Souma had given Itachi Hade's letter and he read it in his bedroom with the door locked.

_**Itachi, I heard about Shisui...I'm sorry he had to die that way. Somehow...I have the feeling that it's my fault because I was never able to fully return his feelings for me. I just wish I could turn back the clock and return to that time before he confessed to me and tell him that I loved him like a brother and nothing more so he would of not told me and it would have been easier for him to forget about me.**_

**_My mission is going to take me two weeks to finish, according to the hokage the neighboring village suffered severe damage and its going to take some time to rebuild it. I would've wanted to go to Shisui's funeral but you and I know this would've not been possible because of your father's hatred towards me...do you think you can place some flowers on his grave for me? Red roses is what he used to give me when he was always trying to flirt with me so those would be good flowers to put on his grave._**

**_I have to go, I'm writing this as Manna-sensei and Souma say goodbye to each other, if you write back to this send it with Hina I have the responding jutsu so he can travel back and forth between the both of us. I hope I can finish this mission so we can meet in secret again, you're always on my mind my love._**

**_ Hade._**

Itachi sighed, closing the scroll.

"_I don't think we'll be able to see each other when you come back Hade." _he whispered. the elders and Danzo have been threatening to send the anbu to the compound if he didn't finish his mission by tomorrow and he was trying to find another way to stop it. But he knew there was no way to procrastinate it any longer and that this mission would be his last one as a true Konoha Shinobi.


	11. I WON'T ACCEPT IT!

"It's been a while since you have summoned me little Itachi."

"I now Hina, sorry." Hina, his weasle summon was stretched out on his back as Itachi rubbed his back. He looked at Itachi with curious eyes and said.

"You seem troubled...and very sad."

"I'm not said."

"You're eyes try to decieve me, but your heart beats something entirely different...has the time come for your family?" Leave it to Hina to know what was wrong with his contractor. His sense of hearing was just as sharp as the sense of smell of the best summoning wolf and he was able knew how his contractor would feel by just listening to their heart beat. Just the same as the heart beated differently when someone was nervous, exited or in love...their was also a different beat when the person was sad or in sorrow.

"I have to do it by tomorrow, and then I would have to run away like a coward and become a rouge shinobi." he said bitterly. Hina jumped to his lap and curled there.

"_And what about your mate_?" he whispered, knowing full well about his romance with Hade. "_Have you told her what your mission was really about?"_

"No"

"Why?!"

"I can't Hina...If I would've done that the Hokage would have been forced by the elders to kill her." he said as her smiling face swam into his mind. "I love her too much to put her in danger like that."

"You do know...there's a probability she will hate you for it."

"I know...but that's better than her being dead knowing the thruth." he then took out a scroll and showed it to Hina. "Do you think you can send this to her?"

"Yes, where to?"

"A neighboring village two days away, Hade has the recieving jutsu so you can summon yourself to the village."

"Will you be ok?" Itachi nodded and did some quicks signs making Hina dissappear. He got up and looked at the full moon shining in the night sky, imagining that a bunch of stars were Hade's beautiful face. _Hade....I would have turned back the clock just like you inorder to stop myself from falling in love with you **just **to keep you safe from all the suffering you're about to feel._

With a big pop Hina appeared in a dark bedroom followed by having to dodge a kunai aimed at his head.

"Hey! look before you throw human!!"

"Hina?!"

"Yes, I've come with a message from little Uchiha." a light flooded the room I luminating Hade's spurprised and excited look as she saw a small srcoll straped to Hina's back. Hina jumped into Hade's lap and she stroke his neck as she untied the scroll. Still stroking his neck she opened the scroll and read.

_**Hade it's not your fault for what happened to Shisui...the police force has informed me that it may not have been suicide at all but something else. They think the suicide note is a fake and that someone from the Uchiha clan may have done it since its very easy for use to not only copy jutsus but also the writting of others. I left the roses for Shisui on his grave just as you asked and I can't wait to see you either when you come back from you mission...but...we may not see each other when that moment comes....I'm going to be leaving on a mission as well and I don't know how long it's going to take me. But I want you to know that I love you so much and no matter what happens I'll never forget you...and if you come to hate me...I'll know that I have it well deserved. I'll never forget you my love.**_

**_Itachi _**

**_"_**Hina...do you know what Itachi means by this?" Hina climbed on her shoulder and read.

"No...I do not know what little Uchiha means by that."

" '_If you come to hate me...I'll know I have it well deserved' _What does he mean by that?" Hade was very confused, not knowing what he meant by this. She was also scared by the way he had writtened it, it was as if she wasn't going to ever see him again...it was like a farewell.

"Little Uchiha also gave me instructions about you."

"What are those instructions?" she sensed Hina's chakra spike up a bit before a big scroll appeared open on her bed. "He wants you to be my contractor."

"But I thought you never followed orders and that you were the pickiest of the summoning animals." she told him raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mock me Little Uchiha's mate. It's true that I am picky but that's because I specialise on espionage and I'm sly and not many shinobi have that ability." Hade blushes at the mention of mate and Hina continues. "You and little Uchiha on the other hand are quite the experts on it...especially you with your sly skills of avoidin capture when you do your pranks."

"I see Itachi has told you about my criminal record." she smirked.

"To me it is not a crime but a hobby that most humans don't understand." he shruged. "So, do we have an accord Itachi's mate?"

"Yes Hina we do." she signed that scroll in blood and then looked at Hina as the scroll poofed away and she cured her pricked fingers. "But stop calling me Itachi's mate, my name is Hade."

"Very well Hade...are you going to reply to Itachi's letter?"

"....no..." she replied with a slow shake of her head. "It's clear he doesn't want me to. But I will ask him what he mean when he comes back from his mission."

_Sadly for you Hade...that question won't be asked for many years to come. _Hina thought sadly as Hade put everything away and snuggled into bed with Hina curled ontop of her stomach.

The next day Hade when to meet her sensei at the half rundown hospital that barely survived the fire. The hospital was being rebuild today and there was a bunch of tents tewnty feet away where alot of the patients and as well as the injured of the fire. Hade had to help with operations and taking care of many people that by the end of the day she was tired and almost drained of chakra.

"I've never seen you this tired Hade." her sensei told her. "I think you should head back to the hotel and get some rest."

"I will...I just need to see one more patient."

"The kid that lost his parents in the fire?"

"He barely got out of there alive if the neighbors hadn't taken him out of there."

"Ok then. I'm going to help the construction workers to make sure everything is ready to start plastering the walls." she said before waving good-bye. Hade arrived at the little boy's tent and saw a nurse trying to give him medications.

"Come on Kenta you have to take your medications."

"I want my mom!!!" the little boy sobbed, he couldn't be more than five or six with dark blond hair brown eyes and covered in a few bandages.

"I'm sorry Kenta...but your mommy-"

"My MOMMY'S NOT DEAD!!!" he screamed and knocked the medications from the nurse's hands and cried harder. The nurse looked around desperately and saw Hade.

"I'll take care of it don't worry." she gave Hade a gratefull look before running out the tent. Hade whent to the boy and sat down on the chair next to his bed and stared as he cried. The little boy noticed she was watching him and began to settle down until his sobbing settled down to a silent hicupp. "Are you going to keep having tantrums or are you going to listen?"

The little kid nodded and she began to explain that his parents would never leave him as long as he always thought of them and that they were angels that will always look after him. She thought that she had done her best to explain the death of a parent well anough for a six year old to understand. Then he told her he wanted to take his meds and she chuckled lightly and gave him his meds. When he finished them she put them away and after checking him with her healing jutsu she left and literary bumped into someone.

"Ow, I'm so-Toshiru what are you doing here?!!" her brother looked at her with a smile, but it was forced. He was panting hard, his hair was plastered to his face and his face was damp with sweat. Their were also small dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in two days!

"I...have to...talk to you...it's about...Itachi." Hade could see he was having a hard time speaking and his legs were shaking so badly as if it was taking him every ounce of will power to not pass out. But it wasn't enough, Hade had to close the space between them and hold him as he began to tilt to the side.

"We should get you to my apartment, Manna-sensei should already be there." Sure enough, when they arrived at the apartment Manna was there sitting on the couch. Manna instantly got up and helped Hade lay Toshiru on Hade's bed and gave him some water. The sky began to get dark quickly as thunder clouds began to cover the sky.

"Ugh I hate the rain!!" Manna said with a glare to the sky.

"It has been raining for three days already...how annoying." Hade said as her brother sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with a groan. "You alright Toshiru?!"

"Physicaly yes...mentally...not so much..."

"Toshiru what happened to Itachi? You said you had to tell me something about him."

The look his brother gave her sent the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she did'nt like that feeling at all.

"Two days ago, in the middle of the night I was woken up by a pounding on the door and it was Ibiki." his eyes were glassy as he rembered that dreadful night.

* * *

_"Ibiki...it's the middle of the night..." he yawned while rubbing his sleepy eye. He looked up at Ibiki and saw his face serious and alert which instantly made him fully wake up. "What is it?"_

_"It seems that Uchiha finally cracked under all that anbu pressure."_

_"What?"_

_"Itachi Uchiha, he's gone insane." _

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"He just comited paracide." Toshiru's face turned completely pale and his heart seemed to stop. "He killed every single member of his clan including his family." Even though Toshiru only wore his pijama pants and a shirt he put on his shoes and followed Ibiki to the Uchiha compound. There Toshiru had to breath several to stop the vile from going to his throat and his head to stop swiming at the sight infront of him. Bodies and blood was everywere, on the walls, on the floor, uncluding the roof of the buildings._

_"How can...how can this happen?!!"_

_"No body knows...just that Danzo's root unit burst in the hokages office and found Itachi in his anbu uniform completely covered in blood and Itachi ran out of there by jumping out the window."_

_"Do you know where he's gone?"_

_"No...but you might want to warn your twin...if he was able to kill his entire clan-" he didn't finish the sentece as he saw Toshiru turn around and headed to the Uchiha exit. As he ran to the entrance he saw two medical shinobi carrying a stretcher with one of the Uchiha members and he gasped...it was Souma. Suddenly, his sister's smiling face swam into his head and he kept running to his house to ge dressed to warn Hade._

"No that can't be-"

"Hade I'm telling you-"

"NO!!! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!!!" Hade was standing up with her hands clenched into fist so tightly they were bleeding and with tears rolling down her cheeks. "He couldn't...he wouldn't..." she was panting now, her breathing getting closer and closer to hyperventilating.

"He killed _everyone _Hade...including Souma." Manna said who was covering her face with her hands to hide the fact that she waas crying as well.

"Noooo...."she moaned as her bloody hands pressed themselves hard against the sides of her head. "He couldnt....why...did...he-" now she was hyperventilating and she began to sway as everything around her began to spin.

"HADE!!" Toshiru got up and Manna raised her hands to see Hade backing away from Toshiru with her hands still on the sides of her head and still swaying.

"ITACHI....DIDN'T...KILL...HIS..._FAmily..." _her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she swayed backwards...and fainted.

"HADE!!!!" Toshiru caught her just as she was going to smack onto the floor, completely limb and passed out in her brothers arms. Toshiru shook her, trying to wake her with very little luck. Outside the apartment the rain got heavier and thunder roared in the sky as someone half walked half limped into the entrance of the village. This person was covered in cuts from avoided kunais and his hair was down after a kunai had cut his band that held his hair. His eyes were crimson with three black totems, he was dressed in anbu clothes completely covered in blood that was being washed out with the heavy rain even though some of it was two days dry. He gather his chakra and focused on finding a certain person...the love of his life...Hade. The only person Itachi Uchiha loved with his blood tainted soul.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I've had a busy week full of tryouts for my HS varsity dance team. XP I'm not finding out if I made it or not till mon. but now I have time to update my stories, particulately this one because I've been getting lots of goood reviews and I'm VERY HAPPY!!! So I will try to update 3 or 4 chapters today even if I go to sleep at two in the morning for you guys!!! Thank You VERY MUCH!! ^_^ .**


	12. I Hate YouBut I love you as well

**_Love is always so close to Hate_**

**_That we never realize how close one is_**

**_To Loving and Hating that person at the same time_**

**_And that is what can truly lead a person _**

**_Say things they never truly mean._**

* * *

Itachi knew that Hade wouldn't act calm when she found out about what he had done. He was prepared for her to start beating the crap outta him the moment he walked in her room. What he didn't expect however, was find Toshiru and Manna sleeping in the living room when he sneaked in through the kitchen. He quickly activated his sharingan and made signs for a powerful genjutsu that would keep them from waking them up until he had left the building. He headed to the bedroom and found Hade in a deep sleep, he saw her hands covered in bandages and could see the blood in the shape of cresents, as if she had clenched her fist until they drew blood. Lightning iluminated the room followed by a roar of thunder that made Hade sit up with a gasp as she cried out his name.

"ITACHI!!!" she looked around the room sensing someone was watching her until she saw crimson red eyes, eyes that she knew very well. When lightning iluminated the room again she finally saw his entire face slightly covered by his bangs and long hair.

"_Itachi?!_" she wispered, thinking it was an illusion of her resent hyperventilation and fainting. Itachi's figure walked closer until he was at the foot of the bed. Then his lips parted and he spoke.

"Hade...I-"

_"Please tell me it's not true." _Tears swelled in her eyes making Itachi's heart rip from the inside. "_Please tell me you didn't kill your own clan!"_

Itachi placed his knee on the bed and stayed like that, waiting for Hade to move....she didn't. Now his body was on the bed and he crawled to her, when he was to her knees she backed up all the way to the head boards and wrapped her arms around her legs to put as much guard between her and Itachi. His sharingan eyes slowly melted into his liquid dark brown eyes and he moved closer to her and sat on his legs raising both his hands to signal he wasn't armed.

"Hade please listen to me...I...had...I had to do it-"

"OH MY GOD!!" she cried out as she buried her head in her knees and began to weep. Itachi reached out and the moment his fingertips touched her shoulders she jerked away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He flinched as she saw her eyes filled with so much rage that his hands went limp on his lap.

"**_How could you kill everyone" _**She hissed. _**"Including your own family!!"**_

"Hade please let me-"

"NO!! I don't want to hear you lies...everything you said to me...WAS A LIE!!" A kunai appeared out of nowhere in her hand and she tried to hit him with it. But he was too fast and he grabbed her wrist.

"Hade I never lied to you...I just never told you the whole truth!!" her hand holding the kunai was shaking as she fought with him and tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "Please listen to me!"

"Just tell me you didn't kill them, _please..." _she pleaded with a sob and Itachi could see her eyes so full of sadness that all he wanted to say was yes. Yes that he didn't kill them. Yes that this was just the worse joke ever. Yes that he would never do it. Yes that all he wanted to do was be with her. But he knew he would only be lying to himself and most importantly, to Hade. He looked down and her grip in the kunai faltered and it fell between them, cutting their union forever. Her sobbing was nothing more than painful kunais stabbing his heart over and over again causing pain that not even a real kunai could cause.

"Does that....mean...you killed...Shisui too?" when he nodded she cried slightly harder. "Why?!!"

"He found out about what I was going to do...I had no choice but to kill him." She got out of her protecting barrier and she sat on her legs just like Itachi.

"I hope they find you," she hissed in rage and sobs. "_Because I love you so much that I can't kill you myself Uchiha." _Those words were no longer the words of the sweet caring woman that was once in his arms, it was the words of the shinobi that during S-rank missions and interogations she would threatened even the most ruthful assasin into submission and defeat.

"_I hate you Uchiha...I'll hate you till the day I die." _He looked into her eyes and realized it was true, even though she loved him she could also hate him. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, she strugled and jerked to try and get away from him but he was way too strong. Then she glared at him and he responded by forcing his lips against hers. She tried to pull her lips away but he didn't let her as he pulled her even harder. She bit his lips, hard, and he groaned in pain but didn't let her go. Her tough act began to crumble and she began to cry again to which she groaned for her own weakness. _Why does this have to happen to me?! _She asked herself. He pulled away from her and looked at her crying eyes to which he wiped the tears away. Then she buried her head on the crook of his neck as he brought his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I just wish none of this would of happened." she said. "That this was just a bad dream and I would wake up and not remember anything."

Itachi's eyes flew open as a thought occured to him. She didn't want to remembre annything, to not remember she loved him...and he had the power to do it.

"Hade...I have the power to make you forget every thing." She pulled away and saw his eyes become the sharingan, but something changed, it swirled until it became a shuriken. "This is the mangekyo sharingan, it can let me manipulate time and space, and it can also change the memory of a person. I can make you forget everything...make you forget this night...that this happened. I can alter it."

"Make me forget Itachi..." no more tears spilled down her eyes...they were dry and couldn't produce anymore tears. But there was a sob in her voice. Please make me forget I love you Itachi...make me forget. If I hate you and love you at the same time it will kill me." Itachi's sharingan began to spin slow and started to gain speed.

"Keep your eyes on me Hade." She could feel herself becoming lightly sleepy.

"Itachi..." her eyes were half closed as she slowly began to lose conciousnes.

"Hade listen to me I don't have much time... I didn't kill everyone in the clan...I only left one alive."

"What...?" he eyes were almost close as he placed both hands on her cheeks.

"I left only one member of the clan alive." As she finally lost conciousness into Itachi's arms she heard his last words that would stay with her until she woke up. "My little brother is still alive, protect him from the Uchiha that was exiled."

* * *

When Hade woke up her head hurt and Toshiru burst in through the door.

"Toshiru don't open the door like that I feel like I have a hang over."

"Itachi was here."

"WHAT?!" his chakra signature is all over the place. Images of last night flashed in her mind. Itachi came in her room, she fought him and he submissioned her on the bed and whispered in her ear before knocking her out.

"_I only left one member of the clan alive. My little brother is still alive."_

"Toshiru Itachi's brother is still alive."

"How do you know?!"

She got up and found herself surprisingly already dressed in her anbu clothes.

"I don't know I just do, but we have to get to Konoha immediatly."

"Hade...Konoha is two days away! How do you expect to get there today?!!"

In response she made quick hand signs and a teleportation scroll poped in her hand.

"Go get Manna."

Her brother left the room and she began the handsigns for teleportation. When Manna walked in she didn't look very happy and her eyes were still red from crying.

"What about the mission?"

"A differrent team is being sent to cover for you two." Toshiru told her.

"Ok then," Hade said finishing the seals. "Take hold of my shoulders and hold your breath, I'm not used to teleporting more than one person"

When she made the sign of the tiger there was a big puff of smoke and Hade,Toshiru and Manna disappeard. In no more than two seconds there was another giant puff of smoke and all three appeared at the entrance of the Konoha Gates. On the side of the gates there was the guarding post and two chunnin greeted them with a solemn nod when they recognized who they were.

"So you finally heard."

"Hai..."

"There's no need for you two sign in we'll do it for you...the Hokage asked us to tell you to head to his office when you return."

They nodded and they headed to the Hokage's office at top speed, jumping through the roofs. When they arrived to the Hokage's office they knocked.

"Come in."

They opened the door and when Hade walked in she saw a little boy about eight years old with dark blue/black hair spiked up. The back of his shirt had the Uchiha's crest and there was no such doubt in Hade's mind who this little boy was. Her eyes went wide and the Hokage nodded.

"Welcome back Hade."

The only Uchiha survivor jumped up from his chair in fright and looked at Hade, there was complete silence until she ran straight at him, dropped to her knees and embraced the little boy.

"OH thank you gods, thank you thank you!!!"

Sasuke returned the embrace and tears spilled down his eyes. _At least you didn't lie to me when you said you'd left your brother alive Uchiha. _Hade thought as she slowly let go of Sasuke and moved his bangs from his hair.

"Sasuke....I'm so sorry...I should of never left on my mission...that way..." she sighed and looked at the Hokage. "Is he really the only survivor?"

The Hokage looked at Manna and sighed sadly.

"No...but he will be soon."

All four of them looked at the Hokage with wide eyes.

"The medical corps found Souma right outside the entrance of the compound...he was barely alive, but we don't think he can make it until tomorrow."

"Please let us see him lord hokage I have to see him!!" Manna pleaded.

"Yes you can, but first we have to find out what's going to happen to young Sasuke."

"We can decide that later Hokage-sama I want to see Souma-sensei." Sasuke said.

They all headed to the Hospital and got to Souma's room. There were tubes and monitors to help his body function and a breathing mask to help him breath. The sight made Hade's blood boil as she mentaly cursed Itachi every name in the book and Manna began to cry. Souma slowly opened his eyes and saw them through blurry eyes.

"Who's...there..."

"You're really cruel at not remembering your teammate and your other pupil Souma." Manna joked through choked tears.

"Manna...you're here...I..." He coughed and a slow stream of blood flowed down the corner of his mouth. "I thought...I was...going to...die...with out...seeing you...again..."

"Please don't say that Souma you're going to be fine." she sat on the bed and took hold of his hand. Hade walked stood next to Manna and knelt next to her, close to Souma and Sasuke stood next to her. When Souma saw him his eyes whent wide and he let out a gasp of relief.

"Sasuke...you're...alive!!!" he raised his other that wasn't held by Manna and placed it at the top of his head and slightly ruffled his hair. "I'm so...glad...he didn't...get to you..."

"Itachi didn't harm me..." Sasuke said through angry eyes. "He only wounded my shoulder."

"I...meant..." he looked at the Hokage and every one else "If...it's ok...I'd like to...speak with...Hade and Sasuke...alone...please." The Manna and the Hokage looked reluctant but decided to leave. Before leaving, Manna kissed his forehead and his cheek, then she caressed his hand before leaving. Toshiru nodded at his sister and closed the door.

"Souma...what-"

"I don't...have...much...time..." he coughed, more blood trickling down. "Sasuke...don't...think about...revenge...it will...destroy you..."

Sasuke's eyes flew opened and he remembered his brothers words.

_Spend your life feeding and growing your hatred toward me...to be able to defeat me."_

"Sasuke...promise me...you won't...take revenge..." he coughed harder and clutched his chest.

"Souma!!" She was about to get up when he grabbed her wrist and brought her down on him, whispering in her ear.

_"Itachi didn't...hurt me...it was...someone...else_..." he gasped as his lungs and heart began to fail him despite the machines. _"It......was....M-Ma...da_..." The machines began to beep loudly as the heart monitor only showed on straight line. His eyes slowly closed as he let out his last breath and he whent limp, hands loosing their grasp on Hade's wrist and falling on his stomach. Hade looked at Souma in shock and then screamed. Manna burst in and saw Hade cry before it hit her. When she took two steps the Hokage grabbed her and she began to scream, jerk and cry histerically calling out Souma's name. Hade grabbed Souma's shoulder's and shook him.

"SOUMA DON'T DIE!!! PLEASE SOUMAAA!!!"

Her twin grabbed her and lifted her of the ground as she two began to cry harder and tears flooded out Sasuke's eyes. But the only one that cried harder and in despair...was Manna. Her and Souma had planned on Marrying when her and Hade returned from their mission. He had first confessed to her a year ago and she had been so happy because she felt the same way that she had jumped on him and kissed him fully on the lips. But now all of that would be a memory with Souma's death, she was the one who screamed and thrashed trying to break free from the Hokage's grip to gather Souma in her arms and smack him until he woke up like she did when they had a mission and he would sleep and not wake up until she wacked him playfully on the head. However, this time he wouldn't wake up...he wouldn't whine to her to let him sleep five more minutes, he wouldn't kiss her when she glared at him or laugh when she ranted on him for sleeping till the afternoon. Not only that, he had been unable to tell Hade who had attacked him that night of the Uchiha massacre...he had left Hade with the doubt that someone else had helped Itachi kill his clan. He had taken the identity of his killer to the grave and the only clues to it were those last to syllables and Itachi's words to Hade whihch she had stored in the deepest part of her subconcious with the other memories Itachi had altered with his sharingan.

* * *

**Ok...starting Mon. I will try to catch up on my stories because I'm a week behind and like, three weeks on my other two. XP So keep your eyes peeled for any updates this week. Thank You!! ^_^**


	13. That Revenge Belongs To Me

Rain was pouring again as the came for Souma's funeral the day after he died. The rest of the Uchiha clan had already been buried and his body was the last one. Hade whent up to his coffin where a small alter had been made and was filled by flowers that his friends have left. Manna was there, crying onto Toshiru's shoulder and he had her in an embrace to try and confort her suffering as much as possible. Hade left her flowers on the alter and returned to her place next to Sasuke who was not crying but looking sadly at the picture of his uncle. Hade placed her hand on top of Sasuke's head and stroke his hair. _Itachi..._she thought looking at the crying clouds _my mission now is to protect the last remaining Uchiha, I'll protect him...from you and I'll make sure he doesn't grow up shouldering a hatred that I'm sure will destroy him_. She looks at Souma's picture and sighs sadly. _Souma...I promise to protect Sasuke with my life, and if Itachi and I ever meet face to face one day, _She clenches her fist and her eyes get dark _I'll make sure to kill him._

From then on Hade never shed a single tear or smiled. The only smiles she ever gave were fake and forced and she rarely ever smiled for real. She took Sasuke under her wing and brought him over to live with her and her family. However, his stay there only lasted two days before anbu appeared on the doorstep saying that Sasuke had to live back at the compound. Furious about this, Hade whent to confront the Hokage.

"You can't make him live there Hokage-sama!!" she yelled pounding her hands on the desk. "Do you know what kind of torture you'll be putting him through?!! Having to walk the same streets every day and see images of his dead family members everywere he looks?!!!"

"It has already been decided Hade and the elders and Danzo have outruled me."

"But you're the _Hokage!!!_ You are the one that _gives_ orders, not _follow _them!"

"Hade it's been decided and that's _FINAL!!" _Hade scoffed and glared at the wall before finally facing the hokage.

"Well then, if he can't move in with me...then _I'll _move in to the compound."

"What?!"

"I'm not going to let him live by himself and suffer all of what has happened alone. I'll be his guardian."

"But you're not of age."

"I don't care I can take care of myself and Sasuke, and that's _my_ final decision."

The Hokage didn't like the idea, but he couldn't really tell her the truth of why Sasuke had to remain in the compound. The elders and Danzo think Itachi left him alive to stay as a spy and they didn't trust him. They also suspect of Hade since they had always been together and he might have let her in on the mission.

"Alright Hade, you can move in with Sasuke and be his legal guardian."

When her parents and Toshiru heard the news they whent ballistic.

"No way Hade you are NOT going to move out!!" her parents yelled.

"I can't leave him alone mom he's only a child!!! What do you expect I do, leave him alone?!!"

"Honey let someone else worry about him-"

"Dad I can't do that."

"Hade don't use Sasuke as your only connection to the fact that you love Itachi." her brother said.

"THAT'S NOT THE REASON WHY!!!" she screamed. "I hate Itachi everything that I did with him is long forgotten and down the drain I hate him with every single cell of my being!" there was a small puse of silence before her parents look at each other and sigh sadly.

"Is this your final decision Hade?" her dad asked.

"It is."

"Then, go ahead...we won't stop you." she nodded and whent upstairs to Toshiru's room where Sasuke had stayed for only tow days and found him looking out the window at the sky. Sensing her precense he turns his head and looks at her.

"When are they coming to get me?"

"There not..."

"Am I going to stay?"

"You still have to go to the compound but..." she smiles lightly "I'm going to be living with you."

Sasuke ws speechless but when he realized that he wasn't going to be alone he ran to Hade and hugged her tightly. That same night they both moved in to the compound, but as they walked through the now empty streets and clean of blood Sasuke could still see how the place had looked that night and couldn't take the images from his head.

* * *

It was two days after they moved in when the nightmares began. Hade was asleep only a room away when she heard the terrified screams of the eight year old. She immedeately leaped out of bed and ran to Sasuke's room where she saw him turning franticaly in his bed.

"NO STOP IT!! BROTHER DON'T SHOW THIS TO ME!!!! AAAAAAH!"

Hade grabs Sasuke by the shoulders and holds him down.

"Sasuke wake up it's just a dream!!!!"

She shakes him hard and he screams on last time when he opens his eyes. He looks at Hade for an instant before he breaks down crying and she hugs him to her chest, gently storking his back.

"There there, it was just a dream Sasuke...just a dream, _just a dream."_

"_I saw it Hade_" he said with a muffled voice. "_I saw everyone dying and falling infront of my and I couldn't do anything to help them!!"_

_"_Sasuke there was nothing you could of done, you weren't even there."

"_Well I should have!!"_

_"_You would have been killed Sasuke, you wouldn't of been able to do anything either way."  
She let him go and he sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well that's over...from now on I'm going to train so nobody close to me dies again."

"That's a good idea, tell you what...when you get back from the academy we'll train together and we will gets stronger to protect those we care about from getting hurt hows that?" she said with a small smile and Sasuke nodded back with a small smile of his own.

"Deal."

Even though the deal had been set and a promise had been made, it didn't stop the nightmares from coming back. Everynight Sasuke had that dreadful nightmare over and over, with Hade having to wake up and run to his room to save him from them. The dreams didn't stop until three weeks later and then everything began to get better, even though it was a small progress. Then, everything changed when Manna whent to visit. She was dressed in a white dress and there was something about her that seemed _very _different. All the same Hade was happy to see her old sensei again.

"Manna-sensei I've missed you so much!!"

"I have to Hade...there's something I need to tell you." she sounded serious and Hade began to think something bad had happened. They whent to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Well, it's better if you check it out by yourself." she gently takes Hade's hand and places it on her abdomen. "Use your medical chakra Hade."

The moment Manna made that move she guessed what Manna needed to tell her, but she gathered her chakra all the same. It took a while, but Hade was finally able to sense that faintly little pulsing of different chakra inside of her and she looked at Manna with wide eyes.

"Sensei...you're-"

"Yes Hade...I'm pregnant."

_Hooooly shit!!!!_ Hade thought as she looked at her sensei's tummy which was slightly swollen.

"How far are you?"

"I'm a month."

"A month?! But that's-" that was the same month ago that they left to the nighboring village to help...how could them two have-

"We made love two days before we left Hade...and now I have a beautiful memory from Souma right here inside me."

Hade hugged her sensei and she felt as her sensei shook slightly as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry," Manna said as wiped the tears away. "I've been feeling like an emotional rollercoaster lately."

"That might be the hormones sensei." she said with a smile, then she turned her head to the door. "Sasuke!! Come here for a sec!!"

Sasuke entered the room and bowed to Manna in greeting.

"Konichiwa Manna-sensei."

"Konichiwa Sasuke."

"Sasuke...Manna and I have something to tell you." she takes Manna's hand and looks at Sasuke with a smile that can only be a real smile which she hadn't shown in a long time. "Manna is going to have a baby...and Souma is the father."

Sasuke's eyes whent wide open and his mouth opened a bit in shock. He was still young, he didn't really know much about the baby making proccess so he didn't doubt Hade's words at all and the happy teary smile of Manna told him she wasn't lying.

"So...I'm not going to be the only one anymore?!"

Manna and Hade looked at him with a solem look before nodding. He smiled and ran to Hade and hugged her, then he gently and carefully hugged Manna. Even though their lives were in a path full of darkness they still had one tiny light of happiness that would soon arrive into their lives. And that...would be the birth of Manna and Souma's baby.

* * *

*Four Years Later*

"Souma get inside right now!!"

"But mommy I wanna wait for Sosuke-niisan!!"

"It's _Sasuke _sweety and he's going to take a while he's training with aunt Hade."

Manna looked at her son give her the _puppy dog _look and she smiled. He looked so much like Souma when he would pout at her for waking him during his afternoon slack. Souma had been born during a storming night and Manna had almost died giving birth to him had not Hade's medical expertise saved her. Manna had moved in from her small apartment to the compound with Hade and Sasuke who were more than happy to have her there. When Souma was born Sasuke payed so much attention to him that Hade had once joked that he acted like an older brother...which kind of gave Sasuke a sad image that Hade noticed.

"Being a big brother is not a bad thing Sasuke..._he_ may not have been a good brother in the end, but you have the ability to become better than Itachi at being a better brother." This gave him the motivation he needed and ever since then he had tried to be the best brother possible, and succeded. Souma stuck to him like gum on a shoe and never left his side unless he was spending time with his mother or when Sasuke was at the academy or training with Hade.

Souma looked into the street that led to the exit of the compound and go up and jumped happily.

"Mommy mommy look look!!" he yelled, pointing toward the street were Sasuke and Hade were walking side by side. "They're here!!!"

When Hade and Sasuke were three feet away Souma ran towards them and jumped on Sasuke with a smile.

"Welcome home Sosuke nii-san!!"

"It's _Sasuke_ Souma, and thanks."

"Welcome home auntie Hade!!"

"How many times have I told you Souma, it's just Hade." she pouted and tickled Souma who squealed and cried for help to his mother. "I'm only 17 and you're already making me feel _old_!" she stopped once Souma told her to stop for the tenth time and ran to hide behind his mother.

"How was training?" Manna asked.

"Alright," she ruffles Sasuke's hair and he glares at her. "He's learning so fast that he won't even need me anymore."

"Sooner than you think," he said. "In three days I have my exit exams and once I get a new sensei I finally get you out of my hair." Hade pretended to be heart broken and hugged him to her chest that he groaned and tried to get away from her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun what happened to that cute and adorable seven year old that used to call me sister and hug me so much?!!" she faked cried as Sasuke finally got free and began walking inside with Souma at his heels.

"He grew up and he was looked away with everything else from four years ago." he answered in monotone voice before dissapearing through a corner that led to the kitchen. Hade sighed somewhat sadly and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"It's already been four years...my time flies."

"Hade...do you still think about it?" Manna asked as Hade's eyes seem to glaze over as she remembered small flashes of the past.

"Sometimes...sometimes I even dream about it..." she looks at Manna and smiles. "But there's nothing left to do except to keep going on with life and to the future."

"Sasuke seems to have changed alot too."

"He's colder now." she said, looking at the spot where he had dissappeared. "It doesn't matter that he has a cousin who he treats like a brother or that he has people that care about him...he will never be that smilling little boy I once knew."

"Is he really that into taking revenge of Itachi."

"I'm afraid so...but I'm not going to let him confront Itachi even if he goes past Itachi's level of strenght." her mind goes back to that storming night at Souma's funeral and she clenches her fist. "no matter how many Uchiha's he killed...because that revenge belongs to me."


	14. These are you students

Far into an unknown country there was a cry, followed by blood splatering a window. The figure of a man fell to the ground, body stained with it's own blood. His killer liked his kunai with his extremely and creepy long tounge as his partner walked in holding a large sealed scroll.

"I found the forbidden scroll, lets go."

"We should wait for his familly and kill them all, or they'll be after us."

"You know very well that it's a very small possibility they find out who broke in."

"So?"

"Orochimaru, we have what we came for...now let's go." his partners voice was low, but somehow it managed to amplify itself so he could be heard. Orochimaru puts his kunai away and looks at the body once more before following his partner out the door and out of the house. When they were far enough from the small village they sat on some flat rocks, sat down and gathered their chakra followed by a series of complicated handsigns. In a matter of seconds they were in a dark cave were a giant statue seemed to have grown in the rocky wall with nine eyes closed. In the middle of the cave there was something that seemed like a rainbow like hologram that wasn't exaclty a hologram but chakra filled with energy which was what gave it it's form. Light lavender eyes that seemed to have a series of ringlets looked at them and the expression was impassive.

"We'll?"

"We have the scroll." Orochimaru said and his partner lifted the holographic outline of the scroll.

"Very well, come back to headquarters and bring it to me immedeatly." then the hologram dissapeared and Orochimaru and his partner opened their eyes.

"Well Itachi, time to head back." Itachi gave him a silent look and Orochimaru smirked. "What?"

"You seem very talkitive today..." was all Itachi said

"Well...you seem to be down." Itachi sent him a glare and his smirk whent wider. It was very true anyway, it was around this time of month when Itachi had confessed Hade how he felt about her and had kissed her for the first time. He had been in pain for four years after killing his clan and leaving the person he loved the most and had taken his heart. But that person hated him now and she had probably already moved on, he had heard rumors of Hade's growing reputation as a great fighter and medical worthy of the Kihari name and he didn't doubt that in a couple of years she would be in the famous bingo book of top shinobis.

"There's nothing wrong with me...now lets get moving." he got up and began walking. Orochimaru followed behind him and slowly liked his slips_. Very soon Uchiha...very soon you shall become mine, hehehe_.

* * *

In the village hidden in the leafs Hade walked with Sasuke to drop him off at the Academy since today was his last day at the academy. Today was the day he took the exit exam and finally became a gennin. Sasuke had protested at being walked to the academy, claiming he wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Which is exactly why I'm walking you, today is your last day as a kid and your first day as a shinobi who will become the greatest man worthy of the Uchiha name." to that compliment he couldn't anything but give his great smirk that has for some reason become a trade mark of his whenever he heard something that deserved acknoledgement. Before he whent inside the academy Hade gave him a big hug which he tried to unsuccesfully get away. After glaring at her he turned and whent inside the academy. Hade smiled before turning heel and heading over to eat some ramen. Right then she heard some shinobi yelling and jumping through the roofs, one of them stopped infront of Hade and asked.

"Kihari...have you seen Naruto?"

"No why?" In thruth she hadn't seen him since that day at the ramen shop four years ago, but she had heard of him many times for his impecably famous pranks and of chunnin asking for him because he was skipping class.

"He just put itching powder all over the teacher's meeting room at the academy, and...we'll." He didn't need to say anymore as his hand began to twitch suspiciously toward his rear and Hade fought to keep a strait face as laughter tried to take over her.

"We'll..I havn't...seen him, but if I do I'll let you know." with that the chunnin thanked her and jumped onto the roofs and dissapeared. Hade let out a small laughter as she arrived at the ramen shop and sat on a stool.

"Good morning Hade," greeted the old man from the Ichiraku stand. "The same as always?"

"Good morning to you too, and yes same as always please." as she waited she looked to the wall and she chuckled. "Don't worry Naruto I'm not going to turn you in."

The sheet fell away and a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and fox like whisker marks on his cheecks appeared. He wore an orange blue jumpsuit with a symbol that looked like a swirl on both arm of the jumpsuit.  
"Hade?!!"

"Glade to see you remember me." she laughed as he sat down on a stool.

"Well, who wouldn't forget their role model for doing pranks?!"

Hade almost fell off her shair with a sweat drop. _Are you serious?!! _she thought. _Why can't people just remember me for my fighting skills?!_

"What happen to you Hade did you forget about me?"

Hade felt slightly guilty since she had promised Naruto she would hang out with him once in a while but she had completely forgotten after the Uchiha massacre. She looked at Naruto and her face fell, turning into a sad apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry Naruto, it's just that...alot has happened to me...bad things."

Naruto looked at her and realized how much suffering and sadness were in her eyes that he smiled a goofy grin.

"Don't worry Hade nee-chan I'm not mad at you." a happier smile played on her lips. "Besides, I bet you've heard alot about my pranks!"

"Oh yes, like painting the faces of the hokages...that was ingenious Naruto, brilliant."

"Hey, you're supposed to tell him it's wrong, you're not supposed to _encourage _him."

Hade turns around and sees her twin brother who she hadn't seen in two years. She got up and jumped into his arms and he twirled her around before setting her down and kept hugging her.

"I missed you so much nii-san."

"I did too nee-chan." he lets her go and looks at Naruto. "So _this _is the famous Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Like wise!" he smiled and the old man appeared with Hade's ramen and took Toshiru's order.

"Naruto, I think you should get going, class is going to start in 10 min. and you're taking the exit exams today." Hade said looking at her whatch.

"Oh that's right!!!" he finished his bowl in one slurp and jumped from the stool. "See you later!!"

"Jane and good luck Naruto!!!" Hade yelled as he ran.

"Thanks!!"

When Naruto was gone Hade kept eating and her brother looked at her, as if analising her. She noticed and she stopped eating.

"Nani?"

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright."

"How's Manna and her son?"

"Her and Souma are alright...he's starting to show signs of wanting to start practicing with kunais, he keeps trying to jack mine."

Toshiru laughed and thanked the old man as he placed his bowl of ramen on the table. Then everything became silent again as they ate, it wasn't awkward or strange, it was just a comfortable silence they'd always had when they didn't feel like talking and just sat together in silence. When they were finished with their ramen they paid for it and left, walking in the near empty streets.

"How's Sasuke?"

"I really don't know..." she sighed looking up at the clouds. "he's been pretty down lately..."

"hmmm...he's still planning on revenge isn't he?"

"I don't know what to do...I want him to be happy but-" she looks at her brother. "I know that he won't rest until he's killed Itachi."

"....You still love him don't you." this question caught her off guard and her eyes widened before she composed herself.

"No...my love for him died the same day he killed his clan..."

"Hade-"

"I need to go..." she fakes smiles Toshiru "The hokage wants me at his office...say hi to our parents for me...tell them that I'll try go and see them soon."

"Alright then," he hugs her and kisses the top of her head. "Take care little sister."

"Always have." she smiled before heading to the hokage's office. When she gets to the entrance an anbu greets her and tells her that the hokage is in his private studies and she must go there. He escorts her and knocks on the door before opening it for her and leaves after closing it. Inside was the Hokage sitting at a desk were a crystal ball was sitting on a purple cushin and he was surrounded by jonnin.

"Ah Hade you're here, welcome." she bows.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." she looks at the crystal ball and sees a pink hair girl knock Naruto out of his seat and starts flirting with Sasuke. She smirks. The Hokage catches her glance and her smirk before smilling.

"This crystal ball alows me to see everything I want, and I'm showing this jonnin surrounding me who their students will be." he motions her over and lets her see as Naruto is crouching on the desk and staring at Sasuke within inches of his face and glaring at each other so intensely you can almost see the electricity between them. Suddenly, a boy lifts his elbow which bumps into Naruto making him lose balance and smack his lips into Sasuke's giving him a kiss. Everyone in the room looks in horror and the fan-girls in the crystal ball cry in horror while Hade slaps her hands against her mouth to stop her-self from crying out in laughter. When the two brak away from each other they try to spit out as much germs away from the other in great disgusts.

"Blaaaah!!! HOW GROOSSS" they both yell.

"NARUTO i'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"MY MOUTH!!! EWWW I'VE BEEN POISONED!!!" Naruto stops abruptly and he feels chills going up his spine. _I sense bloodlust._ he looks back just as Sakura and the other fan-girls crack their knuckles with murderous fire in their eyes.

"_Narutooo!" _Sakura hisses. "_You are sooo dead!!"_

"No, w-w-wait! KYAAAAAAAH!!!"

Few seconds later he's sitting in his seat with his face beat up and Sakura sitting between him and Sasuke. Hade is shaking so uncontrollably trying to hold in her laughter when the hokage starts talking.

"That Naruto, trouble always seems to have a habit of finding him" he sighs "Better keep an eye on him Kakashi."

Hade stops and stands up strait. The man with the name of Kakashi nodds before looking at her. He's dressed in traditional jonnin outfit, wearing a mask that cover the entire lower half of his face including his nose while his headband covers his forehead as well as his left eye. His uncovered eye was grey and looked at her with warmth.

"I didn't know you were actually going to be a sensei again Hatake." she smirked to which he smriked, well, the outline of his lips hidden by the mask showed it. "do you think you'll actually pass your students this time?"

"That depends on who my students are Kihari."

"And who are they?"

"I was just about to tell him." the Hokage said as the crystal ball focused again on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "These are your students."

Hade stared wide eyed and she laughed lightly.

"Well, I can tell you that those two will be worth your teachings, I don't know about the pink hair girl though." she smirked. "She might have some trouble focusing on her shinobi skills with her obsession over Sasuke."

"Don't worry, I'll manage." he calmly replied back. Then the Hokage looked between them before looking back at the crystal ball as the immage swirled out of focus and refocused at another room where two young girls and a boy were at.

"This is going to be your squad Hade."

"What?!!"

"That's right, starting today you will have a squad of your own."


	15. Words Never Heard

Hade thought that at any momment someone would start laughing and tell her they were just kidding, but it never happened. The hokage looked at her with serious eyes and so was everyone else that it just made her hate it even more.

"Buy lord Hokage."

"No but Kihari," the Hokage said "You've spent your last four years without going on a mission and you've been personally training Sasuke. But the Kakashi's the one that will be responsable for him now and you won't have anything else to do."

"That's if Kakashi even passes them." she murmured and the other jonnins lips twitched at the small joke since everyone knew that ever since Kakashi had been appointed as a sensei there wasn't a single squad that passed his test. The hokage knew this, but he still glared at Hade which instantly made her be quiet.

"You _will _teach these youngsters and if you don't I'll have to punish you." everyone knew that the hokage was a very fair and gentle man, but when it came to the future of konoha and soon to be ninjas he was exceptionaly harsh and strict leaving everyone to do their job or face the consecuenses.

"As you wish hokage-sama" she bowed ltightly. She peered at the crystal ball that was still in her new squad's class room and saw both girls talking happily with each other while the boy was next to them but barely listening as he drew on a piece of paper.

"What are their names?"

"You'll have to ask them that yourself when you meet them." he looks up at the jonnin. "You're all dismissed, good luck with your new squads."

Hade was the last one to leave along with Kakashi who was waiting for her by the door. They walked together in silence until they whent down a path that lead to the training fields were the Memorial stone was located.

"Nervous about your squad?" he asked

"Kakashi I'm not ready for this...I mean...I don't know if I can handle it."

"Why wouldn't you be able to? I mean, you've been a pretty good teacher to Sasuke."

"That's different, I know him and his ability as well as his weaknesses, but these kids."

"You're stressing over nothing Kihari...you'll do a good job," he places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze "I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," she said as she looks at the names on the stones and sees Kakashi's teamates name on it. "Is this the reason you're always late?"

"Yeah...I always come here and think what an idiot I was back then."

"But you know it wasn't your fault right?" she asked. "No one could've saved them...not even your sensei."

There were a few minutes of silence and then Hade looked at her watch. The gennin would be back from their lunch break and waiting for them.

"Were going to be late Kakashi, we should get going."

"Do we have to?" he was back to his lazy old self his voice sounding like a five year old.

"Why is it that you must _always _have a habit of being late even if you finish here early?"

"That second reason is one that I'm never going to tell Kihari."

She pouted at him before grabbing his arm and drag him to the academy. They were already fortyfive minutes late and when they entered the academy they realized it was completely empty except for their awaiting gennin. They said good bye to each other when they reached their classroom doors. As Kakashi put his hand on the door Hade saw the chalk board eraser jammed at the top of the door, no doubt a prank set for their sensei by Naruto for being late. She stiffled a giggle and checked her own door before opening it. Insinde her students were waiting for her. One of her students turned her head from the window and glared at her, Hade placed her hand behind her head and gave an embarrased smile.

"Sorry I'm late...I was held up."

"Are you our new sensei?" one of them stamered shily.

"Yup, now come on we have alot to do." The other two stood up and then all three followed Hade to the top of the academy were there was a balcony with sofa's. The three kids sat down on them as Hade sat on the railing and gave them a look over. The one who had talked to her shily had pale lavevder eyes with short dark brown hair wearing light blue pants that whent to her knees and a light gray t-shirt. The other two were a whole different story, immedeately she guessed they were twins. Both had white silver hair so similar to Kakashi's and dark blue eyes. The girl's hair was long up to the middle of her waist and she wore black pants the also whent up to her knees and a white tank top with a sleeveless sweater while her twin wore black pants and dark gray hoodie. Hade crossed her hands and began.

"Alright then, lets start by introducing ourselves." she smiles to the shy girl. "Why don't you start first?"

"What do I have to say?" she stamered.

"Simple things, your name, the things you llike, hate, what you want to be when you're older."

"Why don't you show us how it's done?" replied the other girl who was slouching on the sofa with her arms crossed looking bored.

"Alright, well for starters, my name is Hade Kihari. I like training hanging out with my little nephew and training with my sensei and little brother. I also like to hang out with my twin brother and pull pranks on him. I don't feel like telling you my hates cuz it's personal and I really don't know what lies in my future." her lips turn into a sad frown as the image of Itachi kissing her swims into her view and shakes her head to make it go away. Her students notice but don't say anything as she puts on a fake smile. "Ok then, now that I've set an example it's your turn." she looks at the shy one again and nods.

"Umm, my names is...Enama Hyuga, I like to train with my older brother and cousin...I also like to be with my best friend Kano." she looks at the silver haired girl and smiles. She smiles back and Enama keeps going. "I really don't have any hates and I don't know what I'm going to do once I'm older."

_A Hyuga huh? _Hade thinks.

"Enama, who's your brother?" Hade asks.

"Neji."

"Ah I see, alright then...you two are next." she nods at the twins.

"I'm Kano Hatake."

"And I'm Kenta Hatake."

"We like to train-"

"And hang out with Enama."

"I like to draw-"

"Don't feel like telling more."

"We hate-"

"People who pick-"

"On our best friends."

"We also hate-"

"People callings us weak."

"As for our future-"

"No idea."

Hade looked amused at the twins, they seemed to _always _finish each others sentences and start each other's sentences. Hade and Toshiru didn't do it that often but it was plainly visible that they had a deep bond between them just like Hade did with her twin. However, there was also something that surprised her.

"You said your last names were Hatake...is Kakashi your-"

"Not our father-"

"But our uncle. He's-"

"Our mothers older brother."

"Oh...I see..." _That bastard knew that and he didn't even bother to give me that little piece of information...baka!!_ "Ok then, you guys are dismissed for today, but you are to report in training field no.8 at six am...and no breakfast."

"Why not?!" Kano cried out, she was defidently on who thought food was sacred just like Naruto did.

"That is part of my little test for tomorrow and because it's very probable you will throw up." she smirked "So you better have a very large dinner tonight." With that she made handsigns and dissapeared in a hurricane of blue/black rose petals.

* * *

"I can't believe she's telling us not to eat!!!" Kano yelled at the sky as her brother looked at her with mocking eyes. "I'll die before the day even starts!!!"

"No you wont you're exaggerating." Enama said in a soft voice.

"Though it is quiet a coincidence she has a twin just like us." Kenta said. "And did you notice how sad she looked when she talked about her family and her future?"

"She must not had a very happy child hood." Kano said tilting her head to her brother. "Though she looks too young to be a jonnin."

"Don't you remember her name?" Enama said.

"I was too busy looking at that tatoo on her arm, that was one cool dragon!" Kano said as Kenta rolled his eyes. "Besides, you know I don't ever pay attention."

"Hade Kihari...she's the famous prankster we heard from uncle Kakashi remember?" There it was again, the recognition of her name only remembered by her pranking days. If she would've been there she would have fallen anime style with a sweat drop on her head.

"Oh yeah I remember now!! How strong do you think she is Kenta?"

"I'm not sure, she was masking her chakra level so well I couldn't really tell."

"Oh well, I guess we're gonna have to find out later." Kano shrugged as they began to walk towards the Hyuga compound. At their arrival a smile spread on Enama's face as she ran towards her brother and jumped into his arms.

"Onii-san!!"

"Welcome back Enama." Her brother was only a year older than her but he treated her as if she was even younger since she was such an innocent and caring child. Then he greeted the twins with nod and Kano jumped on him.

"NEEJI!!"

"Get off!!!"

He tryed to pry her off but that only made her cling tighter, Enama and Kenta did nothing but watch. This was their usual rutine, watch as Kano tortured Neji while Neji did his best to get rid of her. Kano really had an addiction to making Neji's life more of a living hell than it already was and there was _nothing _he could do about it. When she finally did let go the other members of the Hyuga clan appeared, they got to them and said.

"Neji...we need to put the seal on Enama."

Neji's byakugan instantly activated and he placed his little sister behind him.

"NO!!!"

"Neji...we respected your father's wishes to hold it off, but it's been put off for far too long." one of them said. "Hanabi is already past the age of four and she needs a protector."

"Then give her someone close to her age!!" he yelled. "I'm not going to let you do it to my sister!!!"

One of the Hyuga raises their hand in a handsign with the byakugan activated and Neji is emediately screaming and falling to his knees, clutching his head.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!"

"ONII-SAN!!!"

Enama kneels next to her brother as he cries out in pain. The Hyuga are about to grab Enama when two kunais stabs the floor infront of them and they see Kano and Kenta stand infront of Neji and Enama. Then, too fast for them to see it coming a kunai is sent flying and cuts the Hyuga hurting Neji in the arm making the jutsu stop and Nejis is left breathless and panting.

"You insolent kids!!!" the injured on yells holding on to his arm. "How dare you interfere in the clans affair?!!!"

"We're not going to let you do _anything _to Enama!!"

"Why you-"

"What's going on?!!"

The Hyugas turn around and see the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga. He saw the injured Hyuga as well as the Hatake twins with Kunais in their hands. Behind them he could see Enama helping her brother sit up who was still holding his head. Naxt to Hiashi was his daughter Hanabi who was looking like she didn't like what was happening either.

"Lord Hyuga...Neji defied us and tried to stop us from taking Enama."

"LIAR!!!" snapped Kano. "Neji just said he wasn't going to let them place the seal on Enama and they just tried to turn his brain into jelly!!!"

"Dad, I don't want to make Enama be my protector..." all eyes turned to Hanabi, including Neji's.

"Hanabi?!" her father said.

"Can't she just be my protector without that seal?" Even though Hanabi was only five, she knew perfectly well how the jutsu worked and she didn't like that kind of cruelty.

"We'll have to talk about this later," Hiashi said. "In the mean time, you two should take Neji to his room and send for a medic to see him." with that he took Hanabi by the hand and left. The other Hyuga turned to the young gennin and sneered.

"Be grateful you're lord Hiashi's nephew, other wise he would have let us punish you some more." with a final sneer they turned heel and left. The twins and Enama helped Neji get up and began to lead him to the other side of the compound where lord Hiashi's house was. Neji and Enama both lived in that house except that they lived in the farthest part of the house, away from the main branch's rooms. Once inside the house and in Neji's room they layed him on the bed were he sighed deepely and closed his eyes.

"You really look like crap Hyuga." Kano said making Neji open one eye and glare at her.

"You alright onii-san?" Enama asked sadly as she removed her brothers head band which showed a green seal in the shape of a crooked cross that symbolized a caged bird. This symbol marked them as members of the lower Hyuga branch known as the Cadet Branch and their obligation was to protec those of the Main branch which was Hanabi's place. The door of Neji's room opened and another member of the cadet branch appeared.

"The medic lord Hiashi sent for is already here, she'll be here shortly." the door closed and Kano whistled.

"wow, that was quick."

After a few seconds the door opened and all three looked at the medic with their eyes and mouth wide open. Hade was standing outside the room and she looked just as surprised to see them.

"Sensei?!!" all three yelled in surprise.

"Umm, hi..." Neji opened his eyes and looked at Hade.

"Hade how are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking you that you baka, this must be a world record of the many times I've been here!"

She walks in and closes the door. Her students are still looking at her and she finally turns her attention to them.

"What?"

"If you come here so often how come we never see you?!!"

"Because she only comes when I injure myself when I'm training alone and when Enama is always at your place."

"I heard you almost got a brain explosion again..." she shook her head. "Why must you always put yourself in a discusion with the main branch huh?" she had brabbed her back pack that they didn't notice until she had taken it off her shoulder and opened it. "Do you guys mind waiting outside please, I'm just here on medic bussiness, not training." all three nodded and left the room. But when they closed the door and were about to walk they saw Hinata sitting on the floor. She quickly gets up and looks down shily.

"Umm, is N-N-Neji-kun a-a-alright?"

"Our sensei is doing a check up on him don't worry." Kano tells her kindly. Out of all the members of the Hyuga clan Kano, Kenta, and Enama only liked Hinata and her sister. They know that Hinata would've done anything to make sure Neji would of never gotten that curse mark. But she had been too young to understand and she was too shy and scared to stand up to her father.

Inside the room Hade's hands were glowing green as she slowly moved them around Neji's head, healing any damage the jutsu may have done to him.

"You're lucky Kano injured that Hyuga idiot." she said. "Other wise the damage would've been worse and you could of gotten a cardiac arrest."

"That bad?"

"Yes..." her hands stop glowing and she frowns at Neji. "I know you hate the Main branch and try to gain your freedom, but it's not going to help if you keep getting your brain choked with chakra."

"Don't you know what it feels like to lose the one you've always cared about Hade?"

Hade's eyes got so sad that Neji instantly regretted asking.

"Yes Neji...I do...but what you're doing is not going to help at all." she put her medical stuff away and handed him a small bottle of pills. "Take one twice a day and get plenty of sleep, you're head should be fine in a few days." then she got up and opened the door. "Take care."

Enama stood up right away when she saw her sensei and ran up to her; before she could speak Hade raised a hand.

"Don't worry he's alright he just needs alot of sleep and he'll be fine." Enama sighs in relief. "Make sure he drinks the pills I gave him." with that she said good-bye and left.

When she was halfway to the compound she changed directions and whent to the a place known as The Final Valley were two statues of the founders of Konoha stood face to face. She sat on the head of the first Hokage and put her arms around her legs and looked at the Founder of the Uchiha and she could see it slowly turn into Itachi.

"Why did you have to do it Itachi?" she said. "Why did you ruin what we had." little did she know that sitting on the head of the Uchiha founder was another figure that couldn't be seen because the sun had already set. The figure had an Akatsuki cloak and had his sharingan activated so he could clearly see the woman that made his heart beat. He read her lips and he sighed.

"_Because it was the only way to protect you...Hade." _his voice never reached her as the wind picked up and took his words away into the night sky never to be heard by the woman he loved with all his heart.


	16. You're Late

"Oh Man I'm soooo hungry." complained Kano as her stomach gave an enourmous growl right on cue.

"I told you to have a heavy dinner didn't I?" Hade told her as they entered a clearing. Enama and Kenta yawned and stretched out to drive the sleepyness away. They were in a place were there was three short tree stumps about the size of gennin and there were a box of bento boxes filled with food that made the gennin's mouth water. Then their attention was shifted as they heard bell jingles and they saw their sensei holding two little bells.

"This is your test, if you are able to get these bells from me you get to pass. If you don't you'll be sent back to the academy."

"But there's only two bells!!" Kano pointed out.

"How are all three of us supposed to pass?!!!" her brother finished for her.

"That's also going to be part of your test." she tied them to her belt and dissapeared in a hurricane of blue/black petals like last time and her voice resonated to the clearing as she dissappeared. "The answer is pretty simple and obvious if your really think about it."

When she was gone all three got together and tried to come up with a plan.

"So what are we going to do?" Enama asked.

"Only two of us can pass-"

"What a pain!!" Kano whined, then she looked up to one of the trees and saw a bell on the ground. "Hey look there's a bell!!" she ran towards it and was about to grab it when she felt something slid on her ankle and looked to the ground in time to see a thread snap.

"Oh shit.."

"Kano watch out!!" Kano looks to the side just in time to see a bit log about to swing in her face when her brother grabs her around the waist and moves before the log could pumble them to the ground.

"You idiot it was a trap!" her brother says. They hear laughter from a tree and look up to see their sensei squading on a branch,jingling the bells with a mocking grin.

"You really need to be careful, I don't need to attend another funeral." She laughs again and doges two kunais that were aimed at her head. Kano is fuming and is holding more kunai, ready to throw them.

"I'm sooo going to get rid of that pretty hair of yours sensei!!!"

"Let's see you try hot shot!!" Kano runs at her and throws more kunais as which Hade blocks with blinding speed. When Kano catches up to her sensei she aims a punch at her sensei and Hade grabs it, at the same time blocking a kick from her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kenta, ready to kick her. In order to block it Hade takes hold of Kano's hand and leg which she had blocked, followed by swinging her and throwing her at Kenta just as his foot was about to connect with her back. Both twins smack right against each other and fall hard to the ground, then Hade turns and catches a kunai that was just inches from embeding itself into her head. Enama was no where in sight, but she could sense her hidding in the trees. She looks closer and sees part of her shoes and she smirks, she does her genjutsu and goes to the tree. However, she's surprised to see just the shoes but no Enama, then she feels a tug on her belt and grabs Enama's wrist the moment she was about to take bell. Hade kicks Enama and jumps away, tying the bell back in place. Though she when she tied the bell she noticed something...she had three instead of two.

_How does that-oh crap._ she made a couple of handsigns and the bells dissapeared and in their place were just ropes tied with rocks. Laughter surrounded her and she saw Kano and her twin holding the bells.

"Too bad sensei-"

"We got the bells"

"Good job," she said with a smirk. "Now, who should I send back to the academy."

"What?!"

"I only have two bells and there's three of you." was all she said and the twins looked at Enama who was smiling a little sadly a them.

"It's alright guys, there's always next year."

"NO!!" snapped Kano as she walked over to Enama and thrusted the bell in her hands. "You came up with the plan...you should have been the one to get a bell!"

"But...I don't want to be a gennin if you're not here with me."

"It doesn't matter just take the bell!"

"No," she drops the bell and looks at Kano with eyes that tell her she won't change her mind. "If you're not in it I won't either."

"Me neither." Kenta says as he drops the bell two and joins them. Hade looks at them with a bemused look as they look at her with determinded eyes.

"Well...I guess I have no choice but....." she leaves them hanging in silence before giving them a smile. "...to pass you."

Her students look at her in disbelief as she picks up the bells.

"But...how-"

"How can you pass us?!"

"You got the point of the exercise." she said with a shrug and then Enama gives a small gasp in under standing.

"We were supposed to use team work."

"Exactly...it didn't matter wether you got the bells or not as long as you used teamwork. And since you did both then that is telling very good things about you three." then she looks at her watch as all three break into a smile and hug each other in delight. Then Hade walks towards them with the bento boxes. "Well, you should eat on the go because after eating we are going to do some real training somewhere else."

"Where sensei?" asked Enama.

"A place a little more wooded and dense." she said cheerfully as she ushured them foreward.

* * *

When they exited the clearing Hade was very surprised to see two very sleepy kids and another leaning by a tree with who seemed to be asleep. When they got closer Hade realized it was Kakashi's kids. Naruto looked completely bored and Sakura was looking over at Sasuke with heart shaped eyes as she took a few steps towards him. Before she could reach him a kunai landed right infront of her and she gave a shriek and Sasuke snapped his eyes open and caught a kunai that was inches from his face. Then he glared at the culprit who had a very contempt smirk plastered on her face.

"Hade-chan!!" Naruto waved at her as they got closer. Enama hid shily behind Hade while the twins were on either side of Hade with bored looks on their faces.

"Hey Naruto." she smiled while she gave Sakura a small glare and a playful glare at Sasuke. "Nice catch Sasuke, though I gotta say you didn't notice pinky trying to get near."

"I knew...I just didn't care." he said which kinda made Sakura look alittle crestfallen. On the other hand she also looked frustrated as she saw Hade smirk at him.

"Why did you throw that kunai you could've hurt me!!"

"A shinobi must always be aware of their surroundings, even in a place you know so well." she said as if she was instructing her own students. "You never know when an enemy can strike." then she looked around and noticed how Kakashi wasn't present.

"By the way...were's your sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei's not here yet." Sakura said with a pout.

"He told us to be here at five am." was all Sasuke said and Hade sweatdropped.

"You three...have been here for two hours?!"

"Yeah...and we're hungry too cuz he told us not to eat." whined Naruto with his stomach roaring right on cue.

_I am soo going to have his head later, _thought Hade with a growl _his first team in who knows how many years and his late...baka."_

"Well...I'd like to keep you company but I have to train my team." she motioned at the kids next to her. "This is Kenta, Kano...and Enama, she's kinda shy."

"Hey-"

"How's it going"

Their sentence binding seem to surprise them just as it had first surprised Hade and she laughed inwardly. Enama just looked from behind Hade and wave back timidly.

"Hello..."

"She kind of reminds me of Hinata." said Naruto.

"They're cousins Naruto." Hade told them.

"Oh well...say hi to her for me if you do!!" said Naruto with a smile and Enama nodded timidly back.

_If only that blond knew how that simple favor would make Hinata melt._ Thought Kano with an inside smirk.

"Ok then you six can play later," Hade said as she began to walk away with Enama behind her. "now we have to train, buy Naruto, pinky...see you at home Sasuke." even though she was far away she was still able to hear Sakura's outrage.

_"What does she mean 'see you at HOME!!!!" Sasuke-kun?"_

_"....."_

_"Dude she's waaay too old for you-ooooowww!!!" _

_"She's not my girlfriend you imbecile..."_

_"Ok then....ow."_

Hade snickered and her students looked at her weird since they didn't have her sharp sense of hearing yet. When they were about to get to the other training field they saw a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity as it stood completely up diagonally reading a book titled '_Icha Icha Paradise'. _Sensing being watched he looked up from his book and waved.

"Yo."

"Kakashi I should smack you right here and right now you baka."

"What did I do now?" he asked rather happily.

"You've left three very sleep deprived genning on the training field for TWO HOURS!!"

"Oh..." was all he said making Hade sweat drop and her students looking very curious at the strange man and book. Hade noticed and she jacked his book faster than the eye could see and Kakashi gave a small gasp of betrayal. "Heeeeyy!"

"Still with the porn books I see..." she skimmed through the pages not really reading them and closed it before putting it in the back pocket of her shorts. "You'll get this back once you finish with your students, I don't want you to take the innocence of those poor kids." Kakashi looked so in pain that the genning began to feel sorry for the poor man but it was too intertaining to say anything.

"Hade you can be quite cruel sometimes." he said with a pout that was clearly outlined by his mask. "Give it back!"

"Nope, c'mon guys time to train." she shooed them ahead. "Keep going until you see a small river and wait."

Reluctantly her students pouted as they left. Once they she was shure they were gone and out of hearing she turned to Kakashi only to realize he was already behind her and felt his hand reach her ass.

"HEY!!" she moved out of reach and checked to make sure the book was still there, yup, still there. "No no no Kakashi no no no" she said in a baby face and laughed when he sent her a glare.

"Give it back" he said in what almost sounded like a whine. Then they began to spar playfully to see if Kakashi could get the book. He lounged at her and she moved aside and kicked him. He blocked, grabbing her leg and was about to grab the book when she punches him and he's forced to let go. They went at it for two minutes before Kakashi had to resort to his hidden ace. Without warning he pinned her to a tree and slowly took down his mask revealing his face. Instantly Hade blushed deeply crimson and went stiff, he got closer to her until their faces were centimeters apart. Then his lips broke into a smirk and held up his stupid book.

"Sucker."

"Fuuuuck!!!"

He steps away from her as her and pockets the book as he replaces his mask back in place.

"You CHEATER!!"

"A shinobi never cheats." he said with a smirk "He uses eveything he has to his advantage."

Then he waves before heading to his sleep deprived awaiting team. If looks could kill, Kakashi would be turned to a crisp with the glare Hade was sending him. Then she made hansigns and teleported to her students who were waiting. Noticing she didn't have the book they asked curiously.

"How did he get the book?"

"He cheated."

"How?"

She thought again to that face and she almost blushed in both anger and embarrassment.

"You do not want to know." her sharp tone was a clear sign to let it go and they listened as she began to teach them the skills of tree climbing.

* * *

In the land of rain was Itachi laying on a bed in a room where it was painted red and it was only decorated with a black draped curtain, furnished with only a desk with the essentials like pens pencils and paper, a chair, and a lamp. There was also a couch and three bookshelves full of heavy volumed books. He had his hands behind his head and looking up at the celling thinking of nothing but a pair of hypnotizing golden hazel eyes.

_"Happy Birthday Hade" he said as he handed her a long black box with a red ribbon. Hade looked at it and then at him with exited and curious eyes._

_"What is it?!!"_

_"It's a surprise." _

_She took the box carefully in her hands, opened it and gasped._

_"Oh my god!!!!" she took out the katana that was now in her hands and examined the sword with delight. The sword was made just to her size, the handle had vine like swirling patterns and the hilt was made to look like a bloomed lily. The actual blade was more surprising to her than anything else, it was made of pure steel and perfectly polished as well as double edged and finely sharped. But what really took the cake was the fact that a dragon was engraved on the blade and it looked just like her dragon birthmark. She puts it bsack on its sheath before jumping on Itachi and kissing him passionately on the lips. Itachi smirks against it and chuckles._

_"It's pretty safe to say you like it."_

_"Nu-uh, I love it." she whispers and kisses him again as she unties his hair._

_"I love it when you do that." he whispers in a dark husky voice that sends shivers down her spine._

_"Mmmhmm" was all she says when he kisses her jaw and her lips again._

Itachi's memory is inturrupted by a hard knock on the door followed by Orochimaru's voice.

"Pain wants us in his study, now."

"I'll be right there."

When he no longer senses Orochimaru's precence he puts his hand on his neck and feels the necklace Hade had given him on his 10th birthday with a melancholy sigh.

"Why can't I forget you Hade....why does it still hurt?"


	17. Sclass Mission and a weasle

"Sensei....I'm tired." Enama panted as she lost balance and landed on her rear followed by her teammates.

"We've been at it-"

"For a week...-"

"Can't we just-"

"Get some rest?"

Hade looked at her tired team and sighed. They've been at the tree climbing jutsu for over a week now and they finally managed to get the basics down and go to the top of the tree without falling or slipping and they've gotten the hang of fighting while running up a tree.

"I guess, sure why not you three have done a good job so far I guess it's only fair to give you a little break."

"YEEEAAAAAH!!!" her students jumped up with joy.

"I'm hungry...lets go eat!!" Enama said with a smile.

"I want stake-"

"Barbecue steak!!!"

"Even better!!" the twins said. Hade had gotten used to their sincronized talking and was now able to read them more. They seemed to never leave each other's side and were always in tune to the other. Enama was making good progress as well, she stuttered less and she wasn't as shy to her anymore as she was the first time they met.

"Alright then follow me I know a great place for barbecue steaks." the place was they got to was pretty good and served the best steaks at the village, something Choji Akimichi could confirm since him and his teammates always went to eat there. Hade and her team walked in and found a table next to Asuma's team who consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Asuma looked in their direction as they sat down and greeted Hade.

"Well if it isn't Hade Kihari and her band of misfits." he joked as Hade stuck her toungue out making her students sweatdrop.

"Whatever Asuma at least my students aren't lazy when it comes to working." that made her students chuckle and the others whine out with an indignant "Heeeey!!"

"So what are you doing here Hade?"

"Just to eat after a job well done with the tree climbing technique."

"What?!! Sensei you haven't even taught us that yet!!!" Ino exclaimed and her teacher looked away with a huff.

"Better catch up Asuma, other wise Kakashi's team and mine will leave you in the dust."

"You wish Hikari."

Just then the food arrived and they left their arguments for after lunch. When they were done one of the Hokage's ninja arrived looking for Hade.

"What does the Hokage want me for?"

"It's classified Hade-senpai." every anbu and jonin respected her for her strength and work she's put into the village when she was in anbu and there for was always spoken with the term of senpai except for those who were friends to her and knew her better than she did herself. She let out a sigh before stood up and placed some bills on the table.

"You three have the day of tomorrow, recharge your chakra and meet me at the hotsrpings the day after tomorrow."

"Why in the hotsprings sensei?" Enama asked in curiosity. Hade gave a smirk and followed the ninja to the Hokage tower and said over her shoulder.

"Walking on Water technique!!"

"SEEEENSEEEEIII!!!!" her students whined as she left the building and heard her laugh. When she got to the Hokage's office she saw him with his back to her and facing the glass windows over looking the village and the Hokage faces. When the nin left Hade sat down on a chair.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Hade I called you because I have a mission for you."

"A mission? But what about my students?"

"They'll be given a few D-rank missions to keep them occupied while you're gone don't worry." he took out a scroll and laid it out on his desk. "This is an S-rank mission Hade it's very important."

Hade nodded her head in understanding as he read the report to her. Apparently a forbidden scroll has been taken by a group of rogue ninjas and they were last seen outside their borders. It was extremely important that they got that scroll back as soon as possible or there could be alot of problems.

"Whats exactly written in this scroll Hokage-sama?"

"It's a scroll that has the secrets of the Nine tailed beasts and how to extract them from their jinjuriki (sp?) if it got in the wrong hands every village that has a jinjuriki could be in danger."

"Shouldn't I have a partner? this won't be easy with just me."

"Which is exactly why I'll be going with you."

Hade turned and saw her twin brother leaning against the door with hands in his pockets and a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Your brother will be going with you, everything is ready for the mission we just need to know if you accept it." Hade looked over the details of the mission and realized it wouldn't be too complicated since the mission also included taken recon of the enemy and then report back to the village, gather a platoon and invade the enemy to take back the scroll.

"I accept the mission, when can we leave?"

"Today if you want."

"Alright then we'll leave in 10min."

She rolls up the scroll bows to the Hokage and leaves with Toshiru right behind her.

"I haven't really seen you Hade...after having dinner at out parents you've been kind of MIA lately."

"I've just been training my team and pretty busy that's all."

"Or are you just avoiding all reminders of Itachi." she stops dead and turns abruptly.

"If that was the case I wouldn't even be in the Uchiha compound training the only Uchiha left alive!!"

"Then what gives then?"

"The neighborhood was the place were Itachi spent most of his time in Toshiru...eating at out house, secret meetings when everyone was asleep....the fight between him and Shisui...."

"You really need to let go Hade."

"I can't Toshiru...I...Can't forget about him..." she smiled sadly as they arrived to the house. She opened the door only to be jumped by a four year old.

"AUNTY HADE!!!"

"Hi Souma, where's your mom and Sasuke I need to talk to them?"

"Mommy went to the village and Sasuke onii-san is in the living room."

She placed Souma on the floor and introduced Toshiru to Souma and he took great interest in the fact they were both twins. Then they went to the living room and found Sasuke laid on the couch looking like he was about to fall asleep. When he saw Hade and Toshiru he just blinked at them before closing his eyes.

"Welcome home Hade."

"What, no more nee-chan suffix or what?!"

His only responce was a glare with one eye and closing it again. She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms.

"I'm going on an S-class mission, I might be gone a couple of days...maybe few weeks."

"What's the mission?"

"Classified."

"Hn."

"I only came to pick up a few things. Tell Kakashi to keep an eye on them and to train them when he's not busy with you and your teammates."

"What if he doesn't to?"

"Then tell him I'll take his most priced possession again and he'll never see it again."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Oh it will." she said with a smirk before heading to her room followed by Toshiru. Once she was ready to go they said good-bye to Souma and Sasuke before leaving the compound.

"Sasuke has grown into quite a gennin."

"Yeah he's a great prodigy, or so they say."

"Isn't he?"

"Of course he is, he wouldn't be if it wasn't for being an Uchiha and for having a great sensei like me." she laughed with a mocking smirk.

"You have _such _a big ego sister."

"I know." she chuckles.

* * *

It took them three days to get to the border and there was a small town that seemed almost desserted if they hadn't smelled the aroma of food being coocked and smoke coming from the houses and establishments. The found the nearest bar and whent inside. The place almost looked like a western bar. With their wooden tables and chairs along with chandeliers and the entrance had wooden doors instead of the usual curtain like doors. The floors had wooden tiles and shining with polish. There were a few people in the bar, and they didn't look like very friendly people. They went up to the bartender and ordered two sakes. When they got their drinks the bartender looked them over with a suspicious look.

"You two 'aint from around here. What's you're business?"

"Just to take a little break from the family s'all." Hade said with a gulp of sake and asked for more. "You get pretty tired of people telling you what to do so decide to take a little break."

"You two don't look like normal folk...more like ninjas." this bartender was a sharp one alright. A bartender knew how to recognize the rich from the poor and the weak from the strong just by taking in their physical appearance and body movements, not to mention their hands. The hands were what always gave a person away no matter how good their disguise was. A person's hands were just as important as any fingerprint, people with rough hands or with scars showed signs of hardworking people or someone who has been in battle before. People with softer looking hands tended to be ones who did very little work or it wasn't as demanding as others. It was all of matter how you used them that gave you an identity which could benefit you, or endanger you.

"We're mercinaries is you must know then and we're looking for a few friends that were rumored to be here." she said with a smile that could make men around her succum to her will. A small blush crept over the bartenders cheecks and he coughed into his fist.

"Ahem, well...there had been a few mercenaries and ninja coming through here." he said with a nervous tone. "It's the reason the town is so desserted, we don't take kindly to mercinaries or ninjas. everytime they come they bring problems with them so we have no choice but to hide and wait till they leave."

"How long have they been here?"

"A week at most." that was the exact time that they recieved the mission. But what gave them curiosity was the fact that they were still in the town and hadn't left the moment they got their hands on the scroll.

"Can you tell us where they're staying?"

"As long as you don't tell them where you got the information I'll tell you anything you want."

After promising the bartender nothing would be said he told them that the "visitors" were currently staying at a motel at the end of town. They payed for their drinks as well as a little extra for the bartenders bother and headed to the motel at the end of town. They got a room on the second floor and unpacked.

"I guess we're going to have to start snooping around then huh Toshiru?"

"Yeah...I'll check around town to see if I can find the place they took the scroll from while you stay here, see if you can find were our "friends" are hidding."

Hade handed him a communicator as she put hers on. Her brother opened the window and jumped out of it onto the roof. Hade turned her communicator on and checked.

"This is fox one cheking in eagle one."

_"Eagle one confirming on fox one communication is clear."_

_"_Excelent. According to the map the Hokage gave us, the keeper of the scroll lived about a mile a way from the town due east."

"_All right. One mile heading east. I'll communicate with you once I find the house. Becareful Hade."_

_"_Always am brother, over and out."

Hade bit her thumb and made handsigns for summoning jutsu. There was a small bang and Hina appeared. Both Hade and Hina hadn't seen each other throughout the corse of four years. Hade, fearing that Itachi had used Hina to become a spy inside the Leaf Village if she summoned him decided to never summon the weasle. That is, until she figured out that she had to use him for this mission.

"It's been a long time Hade."

"Hina."

"Why now did you decide to summon me?" he asked with hurt eyes that kind of made Hade feel a little guilty, _almost_. "I thought you didn't trust me?"

"I still don't Hina...I just need you for this mission." she explained the mission to him and he nodded in understanding.

"I see, so you need me to help you find the thiefs."

"You're one of the best animals in espionage and I need your help to find them _and _the scroll." Hade hoped that Hina wouldn't be mad at her and decide not to help her so she made him a promise. "Hina I'm sorry for not summoning you before it's just that after what Itachi did-"

"No need to say more Hade, I understand how betrayed you felt and I won't hold it against you."

"I promise you that I'll try to summon you more often and I'll make you you're favorite treats."

"Those fish flavored biscuits are pretty good you know." he said licking his lips.

"I'll make you two dozens of them when we get back to Konoha."

"Deal."

Once the trust had been re-established they proceded to exiting the room through the same window Toshiru had left onto the roof and Hina used his chakra to make himself bigger to a dog size and began to use his long neck to look through every window. Hade didn't know why he needed to do that if she could easily do that herself until Hina suddenly stopped at the edge of the building were the eighth window was.

"Did you find something."

"There's evindence that ninja are taking residence in this den." True enough, Hina had the ability to sence chakra enfused objects as well as weapons or clothes used and worn by a ninja without the need to sniff it.

"Can you sense a scroll?"

".....Yes, I'd say it's pretty big enough for me to sense it as well as the power of the seals that bind it."

"You mean that it hasn't even been opened?!"

"Looks like it."

"no wonder they haven't left, they need to find a way to unseal the scroll." she pushes a button on her communicator to locate Toshiru. "Toshiru can you hear me?"

"_Yeah, loud and clear sis."_

_"_I found the room of our little 'friends' "

"_And the scroll?"_

_"I_t's in there too. It seems that the scroll is sealled off and can't be opened."

"_Is that why they haven't left?"_

_"_Looks like it. Have you reached the keepers house yet?"

_"I'm within a few yards from it."_

_"_Becareful because there's nobody in the rooms so they must be in the house to find something that'll help them unseal the scroll."

"_Alright I'll be careful. Over and out."_

There was a hiss as his communicator whent of and she turned hers off. Then Hina hissed.

"What is it Hina?"

"Someone's opening the door."

Concentrating the chakra to her hands she puts them on the wall and looks into the window and her breath gets caught in her throat. The ninja had a black cloak with red clouds and the it covered up to the mouth. However, it was enough for her to recognize those red crimson eyes as well as that olive skin and dark brown hair. It was Itachi Uchiha.


	18. Love and Hate

Hade felt like her heart had stopped beating, her lungs seized to circulate air and her head began to spin. It was quite impossible for her to register the reality of Itachi actually being right there in the room. Even though she hadn't seen him for over four and a half years he looked the same yet, quite different. The outline of his face was slightly sharper, giving him a more mature look though this was softened by those dark, thick and long eyelashes that gave him a small feminine touch that always adverted her eyes to his. But _oh those eyes _how they never stopped captivating her and made her melt whenever she laid her eyes on them; those hypnotizingand torturing liquid dark brown eyes. Lets not forget his dark brown hair that was always tied in a neck length ponytail that she loved to undo, she could only guess that his hair was still long if not longer though she couldn't tell because of the high necked cloak. However, it was the eyes that got her attention even more; there was something strangely different about them now. They appeared to be colder and darker than she remember and not just because he had his sharingan activated but because of something else that couldn't stop her from staring and feeling goosebumps all over her body.

Then he began to take of his cloak, Hade watched his every movement until it was completely off and that's when she saw it. The necklace she had given him on his birthday was hanging around his neck. The color from her face seemed to leave her completely making her feel lightheaded. Hina noticed not only this but the expression she had on her face. It wasn't one of hatred of hurt as he expected when she saw him, it was one of longing and immense desire. It was the desire to go inside that room and kiss him until she could no longer breath! Hina hissed lowly making her flinch as if awakening from a dream which made her loose control of her chakra making the wall crack as well as the window.

_"SHIT!" _she hissed under breath.

Itachi's head snapped to the window, seeing it's spidery cracks. Walking towards the window he took out a kunai from his holster, and once he got to the window he opened it and stuck his head out. The street was completly empty and the streets were almost pitch black, turning his head to the right he saw the crack on the wall and looked around to the left. Seeing nothing he closed the window and put his kunai back in his holster.

"I could've sworn I sensed someone's chakra." he said as he headed to the restroom to take a shower. "Though that chakraseemed likely familiar." He wasn't far from the truth, in the room on the left end of the building was Hadegasping and panting on the floor with her hands holding her head while Hinawas looking at her with a worried look from her bed. Her communicator made a small hissing sound before Toshiru's voice filled the room.

_"Hade? Hade can you hear me?"_

_"_Yeah...I hear ya....what is it...?"

"_sheesh woman I've been trying to communicate with you for almost five minutes!"_

_"_Gome...did you find the scroll?"

_"Yeah I found the release scroll. How about you? Did you find our 'friends' "_

Toshiru had no _idea _how close to that term he was and Hade let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh yes...I did...but you won't like to hear who it is."

"_Are you alright?" _There was concern in his voice.

"Yeah..." but after giving that answer she sighed "No...I'm not..."

"_I'll be there as soon as possible ok hold on."_There was another hiss and her communicator whent silent. Hade spread her arms on either side of her and gave a dramatic and frustrating sigh. Hina jumped from the bed and laid on her stomach now that he was back to his small size.

"You never expected to see him again did you?"

"I did......just not this soon." she closed her eyes and she saw him again, his face his eyes and the way his body moved so fluently when he walked in the room. She shook her head and let out a small whine. "Why why why why why why-"

She repeated this over and over again in a low voice until Toshiru returned ten minutes later. He saw her on the floor and his eyes traveled up and down her body in search of wound.

"I'm not injured." she said in answer to his unasked question.

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"Because my legs couldn't support me long enough to reach the bed."

"She's just in shock." answered Hina and Toshiru looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hina, Hade's summon for espionage and recon."

"Nice to meet you I'm her twin brother Toshiru."

"Well, now that introductions are in order I just want to say that Itachi is in this building." her tone was so flat and robotic Toshiru thought she was kidding until he saw how tense and stiff she was.

"What?"

"We saw him..."

"What room is he in?"

"The one at the other end of the building."

"I don't believe it...he must be the one who stole the scroll!"

"I believe the same thing but he must be with someone else because according to our information the keeper was almost just as powerful as the sannin."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I found charka signatures of two different people." he said as he sat on the floor next to his sister. "The fact that Itachi's here explains the familiar chakra I sensed in the house."

"Did you find the body of the keeper?"

"Yes....but...." his body shivered at the memory of finding the body in the private office of the keeper. "His body was completely....unrecognisable."

"You mean he was-"

"Completely torn to pieces....there was blood all _over _the place _including _the celling."

Hade shivered at the image and looked at the door expecting Itachi to come in with his unknown accomplice and kill them. But nothing happend and Hade sat up.

"I don't like this...I have a bad feeling."

"Why?"

"S-class criminals don't exactly leave evidence that they were there."

"Are you saying this could be a trap?"

"Think about it, chakra signatures in the house, the bartender saying how ninja were showing up, the _body _of the victim _and _the abvious way that they didn't even bother to cover up their tracks!" she ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "It just doesn't make sense...unless-"

"Unless what?"

She looked at her brother and got out a kunai from her holster.

"Unless they were planning on making whoever came to investigate find the other scroll _for _them."

"Was Itachi's partner with him?"

"No."

"AW SHIT!"

The wall with the window exploded, showering them with rubble and glass. Hina dissapeared with a pop as a large piece of rock was about to hit him. Hade's vision was obscured by the dust of the explosion and her eyes were watering from it. Movement in the dust made her tense up and grabbed her kunai morer firmly. Suddenly a figure moved past her, kicking her brother straight in the chest which made him fly across the room, out the front door and into the hallway.

"TOSHIRU!"

"hehehehe"

The sinister chuckle and fast movement made Hade raise her kunai just in time to block a sword from slicing her in half. At the same time she blocked she jerked out her leg which hit her attacker in the gut. The attacker stumbled back, giving her enough time to get out her katana and attack. But the moment she was about to lash out the dust cleared and she froze, terror gripping her and every cell in her body was screaming at her to get the hell out and run like the demon was after her. She hadn't seen this man since her and Itachi were in the academy, though she always tried to never get in his way because the air around him gave off and aura of death. His skin was so pale and ashen that he could've been mistaken for a corps if they didn't notice he was breathing. His eyes were just like a snakes, yellowish and slited and his lips were so thin that it looked like he didn't have any. Hade knew this man _very _well...and _he _knew _her._

_"Hade Kihari" _he said in a slithery voice making the hairs on her neck stand up in an unpleasant way. "_I haven't seen you since you were a little brat."_

His eyes traveled up and down her body while licking his lips with a toung that would've looked exactly like a snakes if it had been forked which made Hade feel dirty with just his look.

"_And I must say...you've turned into quite a delicious woman."_

Hade didn't even need to think if she should feel flattered or disgusted because her first thought was that it was revolting and she wanted nothing more than to cut _him _in half. She dashed forward in an attempt to attack him, but failed miserably as he ducked, got behind her faster than she could see him and grabbed her by the hair and twisted her arm holding the katana until she let it clatter to the ground.

"Itachi, did you find the scroll?"

Now that the dust was completely gone she coud see her brother sitting up against the wall but having trouble breathing through the broken ribs after the massive kick he recieved. Next to him was Itachi who was standing up and walking back inside the room with a shake of his head.

"He doesn't have it Orochimaru."

He was looking at Orochimaru and avoiding to look at her. Orochimaru pulled harder on her hair and her arm making her gasp in pain and sent him a raged glare.

"_Where's the scroll littler girl?"_he hissed and Hade grunted as the pain was begining to cloud her eyes.

"I.....don't ngh....I don't know- OW!"

"_LIAR!"_

"She...doesn't....know where...it is...." he brother weezed and clutched his shirt.

"Then I bet you do." Orochimaru sneered as he flung Hade into another wall and almost made her loose consciousnes. She saw him head to her brother and she tried to stand up but was stopped by a pair of strong arms and she saw Itachi. Immediately she jerked away only to yelp in pain as she moved her left arm that had been holding her katana before Orochimaru had twisted it. Orochimaru grabbed her brother by the neck and lifted him up until he was on the tip of his toes.

"You better tell me where the scroll is if you don't want Itachi to kill your little sister."

Toshiru's eyes wondered to his sister were she was holding her left arm and eyes closed in pain as Itachi reached for her again.

"GET...AWAY...FROM HER....!"

"Where did you hide the scroll?"

"I...send it...to Konoha...."

"LIAR!"

"I....send it...through....a teleport.....justsu..."

Orochimaru snarled like an angry animal before throwing him back in the room and onto the floor were the impact was so hard he coughed up blood. Got out his sword and was about to stab him when Itachi stood infront of him.

"What are you doing Itachi?"

"The leader said we weren't to kill anyone but the keeper and we already did that."

"And that stupid seal hasn't come off!"

"We'll find out another way, the scroll to unseal it is in Konoha now and there's no way we can go in there without the whole village going after us."

"Well then we'll just have to-"

They both stopped speaking and listened, they could hear something or rather someone heading toward the building. Sensing the chakra they both cursed. A whole platoon of anbu as well as two jonin were heading their way and they would have a hard time trying to fend them off.

"We should leave we already have the forbidden scroll."

Orochimaru looked at Toshiru and Hade with bloodlust in his eyes before turning to the gaping hole in the wall before jumping out of it. Itachi was next, but he hesitated as he looked back to Hade and their eyes met for only a few miliseconds before he jumped out of the whole as well. As both partners ran from roof to roof they had to doge incoming kunai from the platoon that had broken in half to follow them and help the twins. Back at the building the other half of the platoon was there helping Hade and Toshiru out. One of the two jonin sat Hade up gently end as he slowly moved her she flinched in pain and tried jerking away thinking it was still Itachi. She yelped in pain again because of her arm and the jonin tried to calm her down.

"Hade relax you're safe now, no one's going to hurt you."

she looked up with blurry eyes at her helper and only recognized him through his blurry image of silver hair and mask half covering his face.

"K-Kakashi-sama?"

"I haven't heard you call me that since I asked you out two years ago."

She was in pain to much to notice his sarcasam and grunted.

"Is Toshiru-?"

"He's unconscious at the moment but he'll be fine, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Kakashi senpai don't do that to her she just managed to escape death so don't tease her like that."

One of the anbu said as he knelt down next to them.

"Don't worry Hade he'll be fine we have an anbu medic that is taking care of his broken ribs so he can breath better."

She knew the voice of this anbu and recognized him as her sensei who she had trained her during her time in anbu and she smiled weakly.

"Thanks senpai."

"Stop talking Hade you need rest, we're taking you back to Konoha."

"Kakashi...." her vision started to black out as Kakashi pressed a pressure point in her neck. "_he was...here Kakashi...."_

Kakashi leaned his ear close to her lips as he whispered something to him before going limb with her head on his shoulder.

"What did she say Kakashi-senpai?"

"That Itachi was involved in the stealing of the forbidden scroll."

* * *

When Hade woke up she was in the Konoha hospital with an IV in her left arm and her left arm in a cast. She tried to sit up only to be stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders forcing her back on to the bed.

"Easy Hade, don't try to leave so quickly."

It was Kakashi she realized as she laid back and looked at him. He was dressed as always and there were a few red roses in a vase along with some tulips and daisies.

"Did you bring those?"

"I wish, the daisies are from my students except Sasuke. The tulips are from Manna and the roses are from Sasuke."

"From Sasuke?" she asked incredulously.

"I was shocked too when I came in and saw him put them in the vase. He didn't say anything but he was really worried about you."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days at least."

"And Toshiru?"

"He hasn't woken up yet....he took quite a worse beating than you."

Hade sighed and looked at the celling.

"Is it true....that you saw Itachi and Orochimaru?"

"Yeah...they were the ones who stole the scroll and killed the keeper."

"I see...how did it feel to see him again?"

Hade was silent for so long he didn't think she would answer. Then she began to shake and soon she was laughing, almost in a hysterical way and Kakashi thought she had finally lost it.

"What do you think?" she laughed. "I felt the same when I first met him, in love like the idiot I am."

From her eyes tears began to roll down.

"Why do I still care about him Kakashi...he killed his entire family, traumatized Sasuke beyond repair and lied to me...yet I fell the need to kiss him." she laughed at herself miserably and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why Kakashi....the hell can't I forget him?"

"I wish I knew Hade....I wish I knew."

The door opened and her students walked in, she quickly wiped her tears and Kakashi stood up to block her from them as she did it.

"Sensei you're awake!"

"Hey guys how you've been?"

"How can you get you're ass kicked sensei how embarassing." Kano said earning herself a jab in the ribs by Enama.

"What Kano _means _is that she's glad you're alright sensei."

"Did you have to jab me so _hard._?"

"When are you getting out sensei?" asked Kenta as Kakashi headed to the door.

"THe doctor said that once she wakes up he'll check on her and if she seems fine she can go." then he waves at Hade. "I'll see you when you get out I'll go inform Sasuke and Manna that you're awake."

"Thanks Kakashi."

When the door closed her students told her all about the missions they got while she was gone and in the hospital. Most whent from washing a dog to babysitting crazy five year olds. Still she enjoyed seeing the enthusiasm in them (though it was mostly Enama and Kenta.) that she decided to treat them to some food once she got out. Twenty minutes later Sasuke barged in the room and she was very surprised to see his eyes express so much relief and anger at the same time.

"um... can you leave us alone for a while...he and I need to talk."

"Ok sensei." they left the room and when the door had closed Sasuke ran to her and hugged her.

"I thought you were going to die."

"Sasuke was just a broken arm and a small concusion, nothing deadly." when he stepped back she saw his eyes full of anger.

"That's not it....Itachi could've killed you Hade..."

"But he didn't Sasuke..." she placed her hand atop his head and playfully ruffled it just like when he was seven. "I made a promise to you and Souma sensei to protect you and be there for you...and I intend to keep it."

"Did Itachi do anything to you?"

"Physically no...but he did send my balanced emmotions out the friking window."

"Do you still love him?"

Hade looked at him and then at the window.

"I know I should be hating him Sasuke....but-"

"But you don't."

"I do hate him...but I also still love him like the day he told me how much he loved me."

"How can you feel both Hade....how can you stand it?"

She chuckled and smiled sadly at him.

"Sasuke...no matter how much you hate some one close to you you will also love them....because hate always leads to love just as love will always lead to hatred."


	19. Chunnin Exams

Hade was laying on her bed, looking up at the celling unable to get Itachi's image from her head. She grabbed a pillow and smothered herself with it in a silent scream. The door opened followed by Manna walking in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Commiting suicide!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm and idiot who's still in love with a serial killer."

Manna sighed and sat on Hade's bed, taking the pillow and placing it in her lap.

"So you still love him...."

"Tragically, yes."

"You know you can't really kill yourself with a pillow, someone has to do it for you."

"Are you offering?"

"No! Hade you can't just hide in a corner and wait for your hate for Itachi to grow....because that's impossible."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in the covers. Manna sighed and stroked her back simpatheticaly.

* * *

Back in the rain country Itachi was once again in his room looking up at the celling. There was a knock on his door followed by a deep voice.

"Pein want's to see you in his office."

When Itachi didn't respond the person just left, leaving him alone once again. After two minutes Itachi got up and went to Pein's office, he was sitting by the fire place in an armchair looking at how the fire consumed the logs and they glowed red. When Itachi walked in Pein looked up.

"Itachi, sit."

Itachi sat in the armchair facing Pein and looked at the leader. Pein studied him a little more with a small glare.

"Do you mind telling me why Orochimaru quit the Akatsuki?"

"He tried to kill me and I defended myself...he was after my sharingan."

"Obviously his greed was begining to get in the way of our goal." Pein said thoughtfuly "If he would've killed you it could've created quite a problem since you're very usefull to this organization."

Pein got up and whent to his desk and grabbed a book titled _Bingo Book_ and opened it to the middle of the page, went back to Itachi and handed it to him still opened in the middle and sat down again. Inside the book was a picture of Hade along with information of her current status and information on her past.

"Orochimaru mentioned her before he left...describing her as 'A possible threat to the Akatsuki' "

"She's no threat, only to me-"

"Which makes her a threat to the organization as well. I might send one of our operatives to capture and kill her."

"No, there's no need for that." once again she was in danger because of him. Last time was for her romantic envolvement with him and now because it was possible she would begin searching for Itachi to kill him, making her an instant threat. "I can handle her."

"How well do you know her?"

"I used to be her teammate in the anbu black ops."

"I see...but if she tries to find you I will sent someone to kill her Itachi." with that he dismissed Itachi. When Itachi got to his room he stood still for a moment before punching the wall, making it crack and crumble. His hand twitched as blood trickled from his knuckles and he looked at it before laughter escaped his lips. If Hade would've been there she would've healed his hands and he would've felt that soothing and warm flow of her chakra as she healed his wounds just as she had many years ago. He remembered the time he had gotten a deep slash on his side when they rescued Shisui. Hade had been so furious with him that she had scraped of the dried blood so hard that it made him wince and his skin almost glowed a hot pink before tying a bandage around him and smacked his injured said. He had ask why not use the healing jutsu and she had responded with a snap.

"_So you can heal like a mundane for not heeding my warning four years ago!"_

Thinking about the slash Itachi headed to his mirror and lifted up his shirt, showing part of the scar that Hade had refused to heal with her chakra. It ran from his shoulder to his hip, when his father had tried to convince him to have it healed by chakra he had refused, saying that it woud be a reminder that he needed to train more to never be injured like that again. It was lie, in reality it was a reminder that he had been willing to give his life for Hade to protect her. When the lord had threatened to kill her he had fought with blind rage that it made him get injured. This showed that when it came to Hade he would act on impulse instead of thinking straight, it made him act recklessly; something he had never done before.

"I really am and idiot...." he said looking at his scar one more time before lowering his shirt, covering his scar again. He looked at his calendar and realized that the chunning exams were getting closer.

"I wonder how strong you've gotten....Sasuke."

* * *

Weeks had passed and the chunnin exams were only a few days away. Kano, Kenta, and Enama were walking on the streets before they heard a cry.

_"Let him go!"_

"That sounded like Naruto." said Enama

"Sounds like him and one of his teammates could be in trouble." Kenta said.

"Maybe we should go help."

"That shrimp doesn't need any help he can handle himself." Kano said with a scoff.

"Still we should help!"

"Fine Enama you win...but if it's something stupid I swear I'm never talking to you, _ever_!"

"Oh please, you always say that." said Kenta with a roll of his eyes as they began to walk toward the comotion. When they arrived they saw Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru and his teammates together while Sasuke was in a tree. He was juggling rocks on one hand while glaring at a guy with a black outfit with cat ears, his face painted and something big wrapped in bandages on his back. The guys was holding his hand and the cause was a small pebble with blood on the floor.

"You seem to be a little far from home" Sasuke.

"You little punk come down so I can kick your ass!" the guys with paint on his face said.

"Hn." Sasuke stopped juggling the rocks, letting them fall on his palm and chrushed them, then letting the remains fall to the ground. "_Get lost."_

Sakura and the younger girl in Konohamaru's team shrieked in enthusiasm with heart shaped eyes.

"Sasuke you're so cool!"

They heard laughter from behind the and saw Kano laughing as her and her teammates walked on either side of her.

"Oh please, you're making fool of yourselfs." Then she looks at Sasuke and smirks. "Uchiha you're not being scary enough, the hairs in the back of my neck barely felt a thing."

"Hn." was his only response. Kano turned her attention to the guy in the black outfit and his teammate who was a girl in a purple outfit, her hair tied in four pigtails and a huge fan strapped on her back.

"You three need to scram and go back from where you came from."

"I don't so hottie." the guys said and took the huge think from his back off and slammed it on the ground. "All of you are getting annoying."

"Kankuro you're going to use that?" the girl said with a worried glance around her as if fearing someone would catch them. "Remember what _he _said-"

"He's not her Temari so there's no need to worry."

"You just don't get the message do you?" Sasuke said.

"Kankuro, that's enough!"

Sasuke almost had a friking heart attack as he saw a red hair guy hanging upside down right next to him.

"Kankuro you're an embarrasement to our village." he disappeared and reappeared next to Kankuro while Sasuke jumped down to Sakura and Naruto. Kano looked at the red hair kid suspiciously, she could sense his chakra felt something awfully familiar about it as well as something creppy that she didn't like.

"What are your three doing here, infiltration from other villages is strictly forbidden." Sakura said

"Don't get your pink feathers ruffled up we have permission to be here." the blond one known as Temari took out her wallet and showed her ID with travel papers. "We are here for the chunnin exams."

"Chunnin exams?" asked Naruto curiously to which the girl laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't know! Every gennin from different villages must be arriving by now."

"Well I'm sure our senseis will tell us soon."

"We must go." the red hair boy said and began to walk away, followed by his teammates.

"Wait!" Sasuke said staping forward. "What's your name?"

The blond turned and pointed at herself with a small blush.

"Who me?"

"No, the guy with the gourd."

The red haired guy turned around and faced him with challenge in his eyes.

"Gaara of the Dessert at your service, what's yours?"

"Sasuke of the Uchiha clan." he said with a smirk.

"Hn." a mocking smirk spread over Gaara's lips before turning away.

"Hey wait don't you want to know my name?" Naruto said.

"I couldn't care less, now lets go." his temmates and him began walking again before dissapearing in a swirl of sand.

* * *

Hade came out of the Hokage building after a meeting where the Hokage informed all jonnin teaching gennins that the chunnin exams would begining the first of June. Kakashi was next to her as they walked out the building and they both headed to a tea shop nearby. Once they were seated and their tea had been served they began to talk.

"Are you going to recomend your gennin for the exams Kakashi?"

"Of course, I'm positively sure they're ready."

"Sasuke is ready for them, Naruto probably....Sakura...maybe not."

"Do you doubt her abilities that much?"

"She's too obsesed with Sasuke, I'm not saying she doesn't have the pontential I've seen what she can do." just last week Hade and Kakashi had teamed up their teams by Hade teaching the girls and him teaching the guys. In that single practice Hade saw that Sakura had the talent and potential to become a very powerful konoichi, only that everytime Sasuke was around all that talent just flew right out the window.

"If she could only put more effort in her training then she might be ready."

"Well lucky for you I defidently agree with you nominating your team Hade." Kakashi said as he took a sip from his tea. "Physically they're all ready for the exam."

"How about mentally?"

"Just as ready, I have to say you did a pretty good job with those three."

"Thanks Kakashi, though I have to admit that I wasn't sure if I would've been able to do a good job as a sensei."

"Are you kidding? Those gennin adore you and respect you, something that my students lack."

"It probably has to do with the idea that you're always late and you make them work like slaves." she said with a smirk.

"Hey! You were suppposed to be saying that I've been a good sensei!" he replied with a hurt voice.

"Sorry but you haven't given me much good reasons to say so." she laughed as she could see the outline of his pouting lips. They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking tea well until they had to leave.

"Oh Kakashi I have to go, my team is probably waiting for me and I'm already late."

"That would be a first." he joked.

"ha-ha."

When she arrived at the training fields she saw her students laying in on the ground.

"Sensei why are you late?"

"I was sadly being influenced by Kakashi."

"He's going to cause you big trouble one of these days sensei." warned Kano.

"When that happens I'll make sure to get him for it." she got out her kunais and twirled them in her hand. "Now, how about we get to work? The chunnin exams will be in a week and it's not going to be a walk in the park."


	20. That little bitch!

"Now that the chunnin begin in two days we are need the candidates. Please step up if any of the jonnin wish to nominate their squads." the Hokage said as all the jonnin and old theachers of the now gennin were present in the meeting room. The first to step up was Kurenai, the sense of squad 9.

"I Kurenai recomend squad 9 that consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"I Sarutobi recomend Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara of squad 8"

"I Hade Kihari recomend Enama Hyuga, and the twins Kenta and Kano of squad 13"

"And I Kakashi Hatake recomend Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha of squad 7"

"Wait!" All eyes turned to Iruka Umino "I have to stop this right now, you can't nominate them!"

"Oh?" challenged Kakashi by lifting his right eyebrow. "and why not?"

"I've know all of them since they began the academy...they are not ready for this test, not yet."

"I have to agree with Iruka on this Kakashi." Gai said. "I with held my team for a year because I wanted them to be ready and now they are, I suggest you do the same."

"Iruka listen, they are not your students anymore, they're mine" he said with sharp authority. "I know what they are capable of and I know them better than you ever will Iruka. "

He turned around and began to walk out. As he reached the door he turned to Iruka one last time.

"They are soldiers under my command now. This is my final decision."

With that he exited the room and shut the door with a slight slam. The Hokage cleared his throat and asked if there would be anymore candidates. After about half an hour the meeting ended and everyone left the room. Hade whent to the top of the Hokage tower where the messaging hawks were kept. There was her brother who was feeding the hawks with large rare steaks.

"If you feed them that many steaks they won't be able to fly anymore." she said with a smirk

"Ha-ha-ha, what are you doing here?"

"Can you send a message for my students to meet me at Ichiraku's?"

"You do know that these are for missions, _not _for little masseges like these."

"Hey, this is for important I'm telling them that they're going to be in the chunnin exams."

"Really? THat's great."

"Thanks, so what do you say?"

"I can't let you use these, but I can let you use the local hawks." he motioned to a different room were the local hawks were. These were younger hawks that were trained to take messages from town to town close to the leaf village before being sent to further places like a different land. Toshiru went towards a black hawk with white feather tips and extended his arm, letting the hawk climb on his arm.

"This is Sora, he's one of the youngest hawks we have in here. He's new so we're just using him for inside village messages."

"Oh he's gorgeous, he'll do." she said instantly starting to love the beautiful hawk. They attached the mesage to the hawk and watched as it took flight to search for her students.

"If you need to send anymore messages you can just come here and use him unless he's sending another message."

"Alright, thanks Toshiru."

"I talked to our parents today...they wanted me to ask you if you want to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great, be there at seven." they said good-bye. A few minutes later she whent to the river where her team waited for her.

"I have good news, the chunnin exams are in two days and I've nominated you three to go."

"_Finally! _I've been waiting forever for them to start!" shouted Kano. Her brother and Enama looked quite pleased too though more discretely.

"I thought we could celebrate by doing some training with me."

Her students groaned and rolled their eyes.

"You guys need to prepare for the exam, and one of them mught be written."

"Why a written exam?"

"You are going to see why right now." she took them to a clearing and sat them at different distances from each other. Then she handed them paper with questions that in which they almost had no idea how to solve.

"How in the hell-"

"Are we supposed to-"

"Answer this crap?"

"You have to find out yourself...to be fair I'll do it with you but if I catch you cheating I will not let you participate in the exams."

And so they did the test without trying to get caught. They tried to use every jutsu they knew, but every time they tried they were almost caught. After a few minutes Hade stops the test and smiles.

"Let me see your answers."

After she cheked them she gave them back to them and they all had zero's on their paper.

"You all cheated."

"How did you know sensei?" asked Enama confused.

"You all have the same answers I had...and I wrote the wrong ones on purpose." she said with a smirk. "You three are pretty good with spying, you only got caught because you had the exact wrong answers."

"So we still get to go to the exams?"

"Of course." she said with a smile. "I have a feeling you three will do quite fine on the test."

* * *

Itachi was sitting on a bed in an inn when his partner Kisame walked in with a large bag and dumped it on the floor.

"Do you have it?"

"Of course I do, it gave me quite the hardship to get it."

He opened the bag and took out a squirming small size tiger. It clawed and mewed but Kisame just held it at arms length with a chuckle.

"I thought when Pein said to get the tiger he meant a tiger that wasn't alive."

"I'm pretty syre he meant a real one Itachi."

He didn't say anything else, knowing there was no point in arguing with his shark looking partner. Of course, when they got to headquarters Itachi was contempt to see how Pein pave Kisame a frustating look.

"I said a statue of a tiger, not a real tiger."

"Can't you use a real tiger for whatever you're doing?"

The killer glare Pein gave him told him no, and the shark man sighed irritatedly.

"Kisame you are to get me that statue and Itachi, find a place to leave that tiger in. We have no need for it."

Itachi had no doubt that it meant to _kill_ the feline but he wasn't the kind of person that killed animals cruelly. Sure he killed his entire clan but that had been diferent, and he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He nodded and took the small tiger from Kisame, it still struggled and clawed until he began scratching its ears as he left the room. The feline relaxed and began purring.

"Now _what _to do with you." he said in a low voice. His mind flashed to Hade's smiling face and he stopped abruptly. That was it! He was going to take the tiger to Hade. But how could he be able to give it to her was the question.

It took him two days to get to the village and he looked at the back entrance of the village. There was a whole lot of movement and activity going on, that's when he saw a team of rain village ninjas and realized that it was the day of the chunnin exams. It was then he remembered the day he had begun to set his eyes on his konoichi partner.

* * *

_It was the second part if the chunin exams in which they would enter the forest of death and they woud have to find both scrolls to pass. But they weren't given any scrolls, the only way to get both would be to find a hidden chest that contained both scrolls. There would only be 5 chest in all, which would make the possibility of passing very low. Itachi's team only consisted of only two people, Hade and himself._

_"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Itachi murmured as him and Hade jumped through the trees in silence._

_"Don't think you're the only one Uchiha." she snapped. He looked at her with a glare before speeding up with Hade at his heels. Four miles later he stops and signals for her to stop and be quiet. She stops next to him as he points straight down, they had found the chest but it was already being opened by a different team. She met Itachi's gaze and nodded with a smirk._

_"We need to do a surprise attack." Itachi whispered but she smiled with mischief and took out a kunai. Before he stop her she threw it ahead instead of down. She takes out another and throws it in a down ward arch and hits the first one thrown. They klinck silently and both go in different directions. One lands behind the team and the other on their far right. _

_"Were did that come from?"_

_"Over there!" one of them points ahead in the opposite direction of where Itachi and Hade are at and one of them heads in that direction. No sooner had he gotten a yard away that Itachi jumped him and knocked him out. As he ties him up Hade jumps down from the tree and lands infront of the other two and kicking them at the same time. One of them she recognizes as one of Itachi's cousins while another is a girl. The Uchiha quickly recovers and attacks. The girl meanwhile, heads to the coffin and is about to take the scrolls when shirukens attached with wire surround her and tie her up. Looking back she realizes it's a clone before she's thrown into a tree and passes out. Hade is still fighting with the Uchiha but is loosing, soon she evades the attack and jumps into the trees. The Uchiha unties his teammate and wakes her up._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yes...what happened to the scrolls?"_

_"They're still in the chest."_

_They both head over to the chest and see that the scrolls are no longer there._

_"GOD DAMN IT!"_

_It didn't take Hade long to find Itachi who was already at the entrance of the tower they were supposed to head to when the scrolls were found. She tossed him the scrolls and he gave her a small smile._

_"How did you get them?"_

_"I'd say you should ask, 'When did I get them'."_

_"What?"_

_"I already knew they were there before you stopped us." his eyes looked at her questioningly and she tapped her nose. "When they showed us the scrolls at the begining of the exam I smelled them."_

_"You must have quite a nose." he said in a sarcastic tone and she gave him a glare._

_"Well you must be blind because I did genjutsu and you never noticed."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The moment I threw the kunais I did genjutsu so the other guys wouldn't see me take the scrolls out of the chest." she said with contempt glee._

_Itachi thought and it finally hit him, there was no way the other team would've not seen them since they were right infront of their line of view despite being in the trees...but then..._

_"Then why did I have to knock the other one out if he was already under genjutsu?"_

_All she did was smile and open the door leading inside the tower. Then Itachi remembered the mischevious look she had had a while back and he felt like an idiot. She only did it because she wanted to get the scrolls herself and make him look like a fool, which had worked._

_"That little bitch!" he murmured as Hade began to laugh when she saw that he had finally figured it out._

Itachi's lips formed into a thin smile at the memory and shook his head; ever since that day he had begun to admire her intelligence and talent as a shinobi. The third exam had been a match between the passing candidates to test their strength, and by the hand of coincidence both Hade and Itachi were the didn't fight each other until the final round were the final battle whre only one would be declared the winner. By a weird and twisted manner of faith the battle ended in a tie!

"I wonder how much you would have changed Hade." Itachi told himself as he did transformation jutsu and became a crow and flew towards the Kihari compound. Once there he snuck into Hade's bedroom and took the tiger out of the bag. It was fast asleep as Itachi placed him on Hade's bed with a small note before doing some handsigns and teleporting out of the room and to the outside of the village. It was only a few hours later that Hade arrived to her old home and was greeted happily by her mother and father.

"Oh sweety you have no idea how much we've missed you."

"I missed you two mom."

"How's the Uchiha kid doing?"

"He's doing fine dad he's just entered the chunnin exams today with his teammates."

Toshiru arrived a few minutes later and the family sat down and had dinner. Hade missed being with her own family, the laughs the jokes, the wisdom her parents gave her, she missed everything. But she had made a promise to someone and had taken a responsability that had never been hers in the first place. _But you did it because you don't know how to move on. _Her conscious told her as she headed to her old room after dinner had been finished. She opened the door and gave a scream as something orage with black stripes jumped at her. She stopped screaming when she saw a pair of golden slitted eyes staring back at her. Toshiru appeared at the top of the stair case and saw the tiger on top of his sister. The tiger saw him, got down from Hade and groweld at him.

"What the hell?"

"I know I thought the same thing when it jumped me." she got on her knees and extended her hand to the tiger. The tiger smelled it and placed his head under her hand and began to growl.

"How did it get here?" Toshiru asked.

"I'm not sure...but I'm guessing it's tamed."

She walked into her room followed by the tiger and a little bit later by her twin. The tiger looked at Toshiru with weary eyes as it sat next to Hade and she read the note that was on her bed.

"_This tiger is a present, as you can see it's tamed and is been trained to be the companion of a shinobi." It's a gift for the hurt I've caused you, but I know that it won't be enough. _she read the last sentence to herself and looked at Toshiru with a composed expression. "It's not signed."

"Hmm...well I guess we'll have to keep...it seems to have taken a liking to you." he said as the tiger began to rub on her leg. She looked at it with a small smile. "We'll I better go downstairs, dad needs help with the TV." he closed the door on his way out and Hade collapsed on her bed with a defeated sigh. She looked at the note again as she began to feel an aching pain in her chest. She knew this writting so well that it wouldn't matter if it was smudged or slightly faded, it was the writting she knew perfectly well. This was the writting of the man who she handn't seen in four and a half years...and he had been in her room.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update every one T_T it's almost the end of the school year and big projects and lots of homework is being given, not to mention I'm very busy with after school stuff as well as personal. Anyway, it'll take me a while to get my stories going so please be patient. I'll be updating a chapter more frequently when summer break starts so look forward to that because there's going to be a lot of action, drama, and the possible return of Hade's eternal love as well as answers to some unaswered questions in the pravious chapters. So keep an eye out for these little things and thank you to all those who review it makes me oh so VERY HAPPY! =3 until next chapter. Jane!**


	21. Forest of Death, Surviving the Night

Hade met up with her team an hour before they began the second part of the exam which would take place in the forest of death. Her students of course, didn't know that yet. When her students arrived they were surprise to see a tiger cub sitting at her side and stared in awe.

"Sensei were did that tiger come from?"

"It was a present."

"From who?"

"...an old friend..." her tone was mutual and stern as if telling them not to ask anymore questions which they didn't, though they made sure to keep their questions for later on in the future.

"Sensei we cheated on the test like we were supposed to but-"

"It was all for fuckin nothin'!" growled Kano while her brother nodded in agreement.

"The test was just to see how well we could cheat but it was also about our determination to stay even against all possible odds." Enama said while her teammates looked at her like she was an alien.

"Are you sure bout that?" asked Kano. "I'm pretty sure it was about something else."

"Who was your proctor?"

"Ibiki-"

"Then Enama was right about what she said if Ibiki was the proctor." Hade said with a tilt to her head as in thought.

"How do you know sensei?"

"He gives the same test every time that he's ever been a proctor."

The tiger then gave a small yawn and stretched out on the ground.

"What's his name sensei?"

"Haven't thought of one yet." she said with a frown.

"How 'bout...Akane?"

"Akane huh?" the tiger looked up immediately at the name and Hade decided to keep that name. "He seems to respond to it so that shall be his new name." Kano looked at her watch and sighed.

"Well, we better get going the second part is going to start in 10 min."

"Bye sensei see you after the exam!" Enama said with a wave as she ran to catch up with her teammates who left in a run.

"Good luck...see you in five days." she said in a whisper as she took out a black scroll that had a summoning sign on it. She looked at it for a few seconds before putting back in her pocket.

"Lets go Akane, time to meet up with Kakashi." The tiger gave a small growl before following her.

It wasn't easy to find the copy cat ninja, when he didn't whant to found it was almost impossible to find him. The only time that he was ever found was if he either found you or you waited for him to show up, which took forever. But surprisingly he was always on time whenever he met up with Hade at the usual tea shop a few streets away from the Hokage tower.

"You know Kakashi if someone actually saw you waiting for me they'd throw a party at your earliness."

"Which is why you won't tell anyone about this unless you whant to wait four hours for me." he said with a crinkle of his eye which was a sign he was smirking. Then he saw the tiger at her side and send her a questioningly look.

"It appeared in my bedroom." she took out the note and showed it to Kakashi. "This came with the tiger as well."

It took very little time for Kakashi to read and snap his head in surprise at her direction when he finished reading it.

"This is from-" her sour look confirmed and he quickly gave it back to her to put away as she sat down with Akane jumping on her lap. "Have you told the Hokage?"

Hade shook her head.

"Hade what if he would've attacked you?"

"He only came to give me the tiger as a present...though I still don't understand why."

"Obviously he still lo-"

"No he doesn't!" she interrupted. "If he did he wouldn't of have done what he did."

"Well...he's probably gone by now I guess there's no point on telling the Hokage."

"Yeah." she sighed. She kept quiet for a few seconds as she scratched Akane's ears. Kakashi noticed her low mood and tried to lift it up.

"I wonder how our teams will do in the forest of death." he said with mocking curiosity. "You didn't prepare them for that did you?"

"Nope, I could've...but that wouldn't be fair." she said with a smile. "They have to learn how to survive by themselves."

"I'm sure they'll do fine...I just hope my team does alright."

"Now who's the worried one." she said with a giggle. "They'll do fine I'm sure even Sakura will be fine."

"How far has Sasuke developed his sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"He's been developing quite quickly actually." she said as she thought back of when Sasuke had gotten back from the Mission in the Land of Waves. "He's already developed both eyes to two totems."

"When was that?" he said in surprise.

"Well if you would've been paying more attention you would have seen it." she said with a scolding tone. "He got them during the mission where he practically died for a good three minutes!"

"Hey I told you it wasn't my fault that happened...he actually cared about Naruto more than he really shows."

"Those two are acting like brothers...well, normal brothers." she said remembering how Sasuke's relationship with his real brother had been.

"He's still clinging to it isn't he?"

"Yeah...but right now he's busy with the exams so I'm sure nothing will happen in there that will bring Itachi back into his mind."

She reached for the cup of tea that Kakashi had set infront of her when it emitted a loud crack and exploded, soaking the table. Hade's hand froze right how it had been when she'd been about to grab it, her eyes wide. Kakashi stared to what had just happened and felt a chill on his spine. Normaly both shinobi weren't very superstitious but the cracking of the cup and and strange uneasy feelings were rubbing them the wrong way, and they didn't like it.

* * *

In the forest of death was Kano, Kenta, and Enama happy as can be. The team was heading at top speed in the direction of the tower in the middle of the forest where all the candidates were supposed to go after getting both scrolls. It was close to sunset when they heard a terrifying scream of pain. They stopped and looked around in high alert.

"What the hell was that?" said Kano.

"It sounded like someone's got attaked." with a nervous voice.

"Well we can't keep going without knowing what's ahead, Enama check the area."

"Hai...Byakugan!" her byakugan activated and began looking around. That's when she saw four chakra signatures and gasped in fear.

"What is it Enama?"

"It's Kakashi-sensei's team!"

"Pervy book man?"

"Yes, Naruto is unconscious and Sasuke..." she trailed off and she was shaking.

"What happened with Sasuke?"

"He's being bitten in the neck by something with a human body!"

"What!"

"We have to help them." said Kenta.

"I agree, Hade sensei wouldn't be happy if she found out we didn't help our own village teammates especially Kakashi's team."

With that they sped up in the direction of Naruto's team. Sasuke was still screaming as the woman that had bitten his neck by streching her neck with a jutsu retreated. He fell to the ground on his knees crying out in pain while clutching the back of his neck and shoulder. Sakura knelt to his side now that she was able to move and knelt by his side.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" she yelled out.

"I just gave him a little parting gift that's all." he made more handsigns, getting ready to make his escape when a foot came out of no where and kicked him right on the side of his face. He flew and smashed into a tree with a big BAAAM! Sakura looked in shock as Enama appeared on the other side of Sasuke with Kenta behind her with Naruto over his shoulder. Enama knelt next to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"He's not alright that man bit his neck and now he has a weird mark on his neck!"

"Sasuke let me see." Sasuke moved his hand but grabbed on to her shoulder and held on to it so tightly she Enama was sure that would leave a heavy bruise. She flinched but said nothing as she saw the punctured wound and a mark of heaven on his shoulder. Enama's eyes opened wide in deep concern. _This isn't good...this is a curse mark! _thought Enama. The sound of explosions brought everyone's head up to see the man flying and smash into another tree again. Kano appeared on one of the higher trunks of the tree with a long double edge sword in her hand, stained in blood. When the dust cleared the man fell into a trunk on his back and they could clearly see that his skin had peeled away but underneath that there was still skin. Though that part of the skin was almost chalk white and the eye was golden and slitted...just like a snake.

"That's what you get for hurting Sasuke!" she yelled pointing the sword at him with a malevolent grin. "NO ONE gets to kick his ass but _ME!" _

In the blink of an eye the man dissapeared and reappeared behind Kano and kicked her in the back. Kenta took no time in placing Naruto next to Enama and rushed to help his sister. He aimed a punch at the man who quickly blocked it and aimed a punch of his own. Kenta blocked and grabbed the man with the hand he had blocked and gave a wicked grin. That's when the man felt a sword go throw him as well as through Kenta. He looked behind him and saw Kano grinning in victory.

"Gotcha you nasty snake."

"You would kill your teammate in order to kill me?"

"Nope."

Confused the man looked back at Kenta only to find a log in his place.

"Substitution..." Another sword whent through him and he looked to his side as he coughed up blood and saw Kenta smiling just like his twin.

"Dumbass."

"You're done for."

They simultaniously move their swords and cut the man into four pieces and both got splatered in blood. They wiped their swords and placed them back in their sheaths. Then they whent back to Enama just to see Sasuke cry out in pain and pass out on Sakura.

"SASUKE!"

"Don't worry he's alive." said Enama as she checked his pulse.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Sakura said with teary eyes. "I can't take care of them by myself...and we don't even have the scrolls anymore."

"What?" all three yelled.

"That guys burned our earth scroll and ate his own scroll."

"Damn...that guy sure was creepy."

"At least he's gone now"

"Dead as a snake." the twins said.

"Now I have to find a way to get both my teammates to a safe place."

"We'll help you Sakura-chan."

"But don't you need to get your scrolls?"

"Nope." Kano said showing her the scrolls. "We already have a full set."

"Oh..."

"Come on Sakura don't give up yet." Enama said with a smile.

"Look, we'll help you take care of them until they wake up and then we'll be on our merry way." said Kano. "That's all we can do for you."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

Hade was at the tower in the forest of death, pacing back and forth in the meeting room with Kakashi.

"Will you calm down Hade they're fine."

"No they're not Kakashi...I have this feeling that something horrible has happened and it's dirving me fricking crazy!"

She kept pacing until Kakashi got tired of her pacing. He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm _down_ ok?" he said with a concern look. "When Anko gets here we'll talk with her and see if we can figure something out."

Hade sighed and nodded. Just then the door opened and Kakashi quickly let go of her and took a step back. Anko had arrived, but she was being supported by two anbu with the Hokage behind them.

"Anko are you alright?"

She didn't answer but shook her head as they sat her down on the couch.

"It was Orochimaru..." one of the anbu said and both jonnin stood there in shock. Orochimaru was in Konoha. Why was he here?

"He was in the forest of death." Anko groaned out in pain as she held her shoulder.

"I think it's time we fix that curse mark." the Hokage said and began to do handsigns as he walked behind the couch to Anko.

"Orochimaru was here Kakashi in the forest of death!" Hade whispered in fear. "What if-"

"We don't know why he's here but I doubt he'd be here to attack Sasuke." Kakashi said trying to make sure Hade didn't freak out.

It took a few minutes but Anko was finally restored to normal and she gave a small moan of relief.

"Is it better now?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, all thanks to you lord hokage."

"So what did Orochimaru whant here?" asked Hade. Anko stopped and refused to look her way for a few seconds.

"You're not going to like this Hade." Anko said softly and looked at her with a mixture of apology and concern. "He marked Sasuke."

The world seemed to spin around her and Kakashi had to stand behind her and hold her by the shoulders to keep her from falling.

"He placed a curse mark upon Sasuke...and there's no way to get rid of it."

Hade clenched her fist and looked away.

"Now what happens?" she said though she already knew the answer.

"If his teammates don't look after him while the curse marks starts to adapt to his body...there's a possibility he might not even survive the night."

Hade shut her eyes and punched the wall, barely missing Kakashi's face.

"GOD _DAMN IT! FUCK YOU OROCHIMARU!"_


	22. Preliminary Rounds

Hade was not happy at _all, _in fact she was _FUMING_! She was murmuring and while pacing back and forth again with the Hokage, Anko and Kakashi watching with raised eyebrows. She spent almost the whole night trying to get out of the tower and go after Orochimaru and help Sasuke. But the Hokage and Kakashi wouldn't even let her leave the room.

"You can't go after Orochimaru or help Sasuke Hade."

"Why the FUCK not!"

"Because this is the chunnin exams and there can be no intervention that's why." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"Besides, Sasuke has his teammates to help him out. I'm sure he's in goods hands Hade."

"No! I am not going to be waiting here while Sasuke is in danger of _dying!"_before she could even make a break for it she feels a slight pain in the neck and she passes out. Kakashi catches her and gives a tired sigh.

"I think she needs the sleep."

"You're right this can't be easy for her since she gave her word to Souma to protect Sasuke." the Hokage says as he takes a smoke from his pipe. Kakashi sets her on the couch and does some quick hand sign before placing a hand on her forehead.

"This jutsu should keep her asleep for a while."

Shining light makes Hade's eyes twitch and slowly open. She stares at a TV set before she stands up as if adrenaline was injected into her with blinding speed.

"Sasuke!" she heads over to the door and after making sure no one's guarding it she sneaks out and heads down the hall. That's when everything turns black and the air is temporarily knocked out of her before she can breath again.

"SENSEI!" she yelps in surprise as she is mobbed by diminutive bodies and is knocked to the ground. When eveything comes into focus she sees her students smilling happily at her. "Sensei we made it!"

"What?" their smiles fade and is replaced by slight confusion.

"Sensei why aren't you congratulating us?" then disbelief framed their faces. "Please don't tell us we didn't pass!"

"How many days have passed?"

"Three!"

"Then you're safe you pass."

"Yaaaaaaay!" the cheered. But the mention of three days makes her jump, tumbling her students on the ground.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THREE DAYS?" she yelled out in disbelief.

"Asleep?" her student's ask. "Why?"

"Oh...umm.." she began to calm down as she slowly began to plot ways of getting back at Kakashi for making her sleep for three days. "I'll tell you after your guys get a good shower and some new clothes because you three stink of sweat, dirt, and blood." she smirked as they looked at each other in disgust. After Hade and the gennin had taken a shower they met at the tower's arena. There Hade told them about Orochimaru and what happened to Sasuke.

"But sensei we were there!"

"What?"

"We saw when that Orochimaru guy bit Sasuke and we helped him and his teammates out. Kano and Kenta even killed him!" Enama said. "They cut that snake man in half!"

"It's true sensei we cut him and let him fall to the darkest part of the forest." the twins said in unison.

"Well he seemed to have fooled you because Anko found and fought him." Hade told him.

"That mother-"

"Idiot snake tricked us!" Kenta finished for his sister.

"It's a good thing too because he is way too strong for you three, he could've killed you." then a thought came to her. "But wait what happened to Sasuke?"

Her students then told her everything. How they helped Sakura move Naruto and Sasuke to a safe location and helped her out to take care of them. Then they told her how they had left because they had to check the area for enemies and they never even realized that a team had already realized where they had hidden team seven. They only figured it out after Enama had used her eyes to check the perimeter and saw team seven in trouble, again. They went back to the small clearing and watched as Rock Lee fought the three sound nin.

"We thought he could handle it but it turns out we were wrong." Kano shrugged. After Lee was knocked unconscious they saw how Sakura had cut her hair and began to fight on her own. Only when she had been about to be attacked did they go forward to intervene only to be beaten to it by Ino's team. The fought well too until their techniques were of no more use. Then they were about to be attacked that Lee's team appeared. Enama had seen her brother coming and had sent a signal by letting her chakra spike up a little as a signal to him. That's when everything got out of whack and Sasuke woke up.

"But he wasn't the same sensei," explained Enama with a shaky voice. "His body was half completely covered in black marks as black purple chakrawas flowing out of him with so much force it was practically visible."

"One of the sound nins attacked Naruto and Sakura but Sasuke was so strong and fast he was able to get them both out of harm."

That's when they told her how Sasuke attacked on of the sound nin and broke both of his arms and was about to attack the other one when Sakura stopped him and made the curse marks recede.

"How did she do that?"

The gennin looked at each other with a smirk and snickered.

"She hugged him from behind and begged him not to kill anyone."

Sasuke went back to his old self and after waking Naruto up In's steam split and went to find their last scroll. Neji and his team left as well and Enama's team stayed with team seven for a bit longer before finally splitting.

"We had already gotten our scroll so after splitting with them we headed here."

"And now you have us!" Said Kano.

"Well, I'm going to have to inform this to the Hokage and let him know." she said with a worried tone again. "I'm pretty sure we're going to have to seal that mark you three told me about."

She turned ready to leave before stopping and turning to her team with a smile.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that Sasuke's like a little brother to me and I made a very important promise to his uncle."

"It's alright sensei-"

"We understand."

"Tell you what, when this is over I'll treat you guys to some home made food as well as a party if you pass the next round how's that?"

"That would be awesome sensei!" they said.

* * *

In the meeting room on the third floor was the hokage talking with Kakashi when the door opened and Hade walked in.

"Ah I see you finally woke up." Kakashi said with a smile before being kicked in the gut at blinding speed and smacking into the opposite wall of the room.

"You _fucking idiot!i" _Screamed Hade. "You made me sleep for THREE DAYS!"

"It was that or tying you to a chair." Kakashi said as he dusted himself out and stood up straight.

"By the way my team has just arrived. They passed the second part of the test."

"Very good Hade." the Hokage said.

"But there's more sensei." she said. "They were there when Orochimaru attacked Sasuke."

Hade did a run down of what her students told her and a deep frown passed over the Hokage.

"This is a very serious matter...more serious than I thought."he said. "The curse mark is starting to let it's power affect the boy, if it continues it could take over him completely and put him in danger as well as everyone else."

"Then maybe we should take him out of the exams." Hade said.

"That's not a good idea Hade." Kakashi said. "Remember that if you do that Sasuke won't be very happy and it won't end well."

He was right, Hade knew Sasuke like she knew the back of her head and she knew that taking Sasuke out of the exam would make him into a raging demon.

"Damn you Uchihas you are ALL the SAME!" she said while rolling her eyes.

The next two days was all about the final candidates to make it to the tower with their scrolls and pass the exam. On the last day Naruto's team was the last to arrive and joined the other teams at the arena where their senseis and the Hokage awaited.

"Congratulations to all for passing the second part of the chunnin exam-" the Hokage began.

"Wow I can't believe there's so many candidates left!" Hade said in a low voice to Kakashi as the Hokage spoke. "This is twice the people that passed than when I became a gennin."

"It seems that we must have much better candidates this year." he said with a visible smirk through his mask."

"I guess." she shrugged as her gaze turned to her teammates who smiled happily at her. She smiled back and gave a nod of approval. Then her gaze fell onto Sasuke who was looking at her with eyes that gave of sign of fatigued, stress, and pain. Hade could only give him a sad sympathetic smile and gave him a look that he read clearly. _I know what happened, don't worry I'm here for you. _He gave her the tiniest hint of a smile before he got tense and closed his eyes tightly as he felt searing pain on his shoulder where the curse mark was. _This isn't good. _thought Hade _with these many candidates I'm sure there's going to be preliminary rounds and Sasuke is in no condition to be fighting._

It didn't take long for Gekko Hayate the proctor of the third exam to tell them that the preliminary rounds were going to be held because there were too many of them. One hand went up and the proctor asked for a name.

"Kabuto Yakushi." he said. (_If tht's nt his last name sry. I cn't remember.)_

Hayate looked at his list and after confirming his name he let him go. Naruto of course wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm beat and that rundown with the sound ninja left me deaf on one ear. I'm at a huge disadvantage, sorry."

With one final smile and wave and left. But behind that weak little act was a darker face that knew exactly what he was doing and planing everything perfectly. Soon after that Hayate asked if anyone else was going to quit. No one said anything, until Sakura realized that Sasuke hadn't raised his hand.

"Sasuke maybe you should quit too."

"What?"

Sakura looked at him pleadingly and wiped away the uncoming tears saying that she was scared and worried about him. From the teacher's view Hade could see and hear what was going on and she frowned. _Could that girl really be that in love with Sasuke? _she thought as she looked at the two. The way she was reacting and looking at Sasuke with those eyes she could clearly see that it was exactly the case. Though she knew that Sasuke was too obsessed with revenge that he would never be able to love let alone care for anyone until he killed his brother.

_Darn you Itachi...you're leading Sasuke into a deep hole he will never be able to get out of... _she thought with a growl. _Uchiha what have you done to your little brother? _After a while Anko argued with the Hokage about taking Sasuke out of the exam, saying that he would be putting everyone in danger. That is, until Kakashi intervened and gave her the same speech he had given Hade. In the end the Hokage decided to let Sasuke stay in the exam. Soon after the monitor was turned on and Sasuke's name was the first to appear on the monitor.

"Right of the bat huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Those who are not battling please procced to the upper viewing floor."

As everyone filed out Kakashi walked behind Sasuke and gave him a warning.

"Sasuke...don't use the sharingan."

"So you found out."

"So does Hade-"

"What?"

"If you let that thing run rampant again I'll be forced to stop you and the match will be suspended...please don't forget that."

_Suspended? _Sasuke thought in panic as his gaze went to Hade and she could see the worried look on her face. He looks straight at his opponent and places a hand on his mark. _This thing seems to activate whenever I use my chakra, so the sharingan and jutsus are out of the equation...so how am I going to do this?_

The fight soon began and Sasuke began to get disadvantaged, the mark was causing him more pain then ever and his reflexes were slow. To make matters worse his opponent had the ability to drain his enemy's chakra and that was another trouble that added to the growing list of trouble that Sasuke was having in the battle. Sasuke was close to having no clue about what to do until Naruto screamed.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA sASUKE? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO...TO YOURSELF! HOW CAN YOU LET AVEYONE SEE YOU LIKE A TOTAL WEAKLING?"

Sasuke looks up and sees Naruto and next to him, is Lee. It hits him like a shock and remembers the first time he activated his sharingan and Hade told him about it. It had been a few weeks after his family's death but he remembers them as clear as he remembers seeing their deaths.

_"The sharingan has many uses Sasuke so pay attention because I'll only say them once."_

_"How would you know about the sharingan?"_

_"Well...your brother was my teammate so I had to know how they worked." she said with a grim expression. "Anyway, the sharingan lets you see things that are sometimes to fast for the normal human eye to follow as well as outlining the details of many objects. For example, if there were wire traps in the grass no one would be able to see them unless the light hit them. But with the sharingan you would be able to see it immediately without light. It even gives you a better view in the night."_

_"Can it see jutsus too?"_

_"Oh yes, not only that but it can also copy them." she says in a very exited tone. "The sharingan allows you to copy any kind of jutsu, except for other kekkei gankai. It also lets you copy taijutsu as well."_

_That's it! _Sasuke thinks. Thinking that Sasuke had let his guard down his opponent heads traight at him for the final blow. That is, until Sasuke dissapears and reappears under him and kicks his straight under the chin.

_"How can you copy taijutsu?" _

_"You only need to see it once with the sharingan Sasuke," _

_This can't be! _Thought Gai as he sees Sasuke jump up under the guy.

_"And then what?"_

_"And then, if the need ever comes you only need to think of the technique and your body will do the rest by istinct as if it had been you that did the move instead of your opponent." _

As Sasuke is about to do his own moves the curse mark sends a blast of pain before it begins to move across Sasuke's body.

"Shit!" Hisses Hade.

_Looks like he's reached his limit. _Kakashi thinks getting ready to stop the match when suddenly, the curse marks begin to recede. Sasuke quickly swings his leg which is blocked by his opponent.

"Stupid amateur." he says and Sasuke smiles as he swings his leg away while moving his arm at the same time.

"Stupid amateur indeed." says Kakashi as Sasuke smacks his opponent on the face, then smacks his stomach with his other arm and as they both hit the floor Sasuke kicks his leg and lands the final blow in the guys gut.

"Shishirendan Barrage of Lions!"

Sasuke skids on the floor and lands face down. A few seconds pass as Hayate walks over to the other guy and checks him.

_I can already tell who the winner without needing to look. _He smiles as he sees Sasuke wobble his way to his feet with gasps of pain and exhaustion.

"I'm halting this match before it goes even further. In other words, Uchiha Sasuke is the winner."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yells. "You won, but in such an un-cool way. It looks like _you're _the one who got beat up." he finishes with a laugh.

"Uuuugh, shut up you loser." groans Sasuke with a smirk.

Hade lets out the breath she had been holding for almost the whole fight and sighs in relief.

"That wasn't very impressive." Kano sniffs.

"He's wiped out from that curse mark what do you think?" Her brother whispers.

One of the medical corps heads over to Sasuke saying that he needs to acompany them as well when Kakashi intervenes.

"You have no idea what you'll be getting into. I'll handle him, and" he kneels down to Sasuke and places a hand on his shoulder as he whispers "We'll seal away that curse mark."

"Can't this wait? I whant to watch everyone else compete."

"**No!**" Kakashi says in a stern voice. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. This thing is spreading around you like a disease and it's very close to the point of no return. I let you have your way once and it's only made you greedy, no lets go."

As Sasuke stands up he looks up to Hade and nods to her. She nods back and turns to her students and whispers.

"I'm going to help Kakashi seal that curse mark away I shouldn't take long."

"But what if one of us battles?"

She looks to the monitor and smiles

"That won't happen."

They see the board and see that Shino will be fighting one of the sound nin. Hade does some hand signs and appears at the doorway where Kakashi and Sasuke are passing through.

"Hade?"

She just smiles and places a hand on his hair just like she used to when he was smaller.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll take care of everything."

With that they head to a private room to seal the curse mark. However, they don't notice a figure in a dark corner with yellow slited eyes following in their every move.

_No matter what they do, they'll never be able to keep the boy from going into the path of darkness._

**WOOOw this one was pretty long. Anyway, sorry for the late update I whent to the Catalina Islands which was AWESOME! so as a treat for taking so long I made this chapter longer. Hope you and enjoyed it. Please rate and comment, any flames gets a whoopin from Itachi. XP**


	23. Family Feud

Once Kakashi is done making the symbols with his blood Hade makes more symbols a round the curse mark and Sasuke's entire back.

"Just a little bit longer Sasuke and we'll be done." Kakashi says as he makes hand signs. He places his hand on the curse mark and Sasuke screams in pain as the symbols start to make their way to the curse mark. Once that was done Hade places her hands on Sasuke's curse mark and he fells another wave of pain and he cries out. It lasted only a few seconds, but to Sasuke it felt like an eternity for the pain to dissapear and leave him panting and kneeling on all fours.

"This Fujahoin will keep the curse mark from going rampant, but Sasuke" Kakashi began. "You need to have trust in your own powers instead of relying on the curse mark. If you don't the seal won't work and that mark will take over your body."

"And when that happens," Hade said with a small smile. "The second seal will stop the spread of the mark and re-seal it. But if you force the mark to spread the seal won't work and the pain will be horrendous."

Sasuke's body wobbled and his collapsed on the floor, finally passing out from the exhaustion and the pain.

"You're so tired and beat up that I barely recognize you." Kakashi said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when he would fall from exhaustion." Hade said.

"Are you saying that never happens when he gets home from my training?"

"No not really," she says with a smirk. "He comes to me for more training, aparently you don't make him work hard enough."

"Well I'll have to remember that when I train him for the second part of the exam." he jokes as Hade kneels down to Sasuke. "You really seem to love him like a brother."

"He's like my son to me." she says. "Besides, I made a promise to Souma to always protect him."

"Hehehehe, too bad that promise will never be kept." said a voice from the shadows and both jonin snap their head to the shadows where Orochimaru appears with a sadistic smile.

"So you two finally mastered the art of sealing, Kakashi you're all grown up."

"Orochimaru."

"And sweet little Hade, turned into a beautiful deadly rose," he says with an evil grin making Hade glare with an intensity that everyone who knows her would be runnin for cover at this point. "Does Itachi know how you've been spending your free time with Kakashi?"

"What do you whant?" she hisses with a killer glare.

"I have no use for you two, I'm more interested in the boy you two are shielding."

"What do you whant with Sasuke."

"Oh you know how it is Kakashi, two guys have something and the third one just has to have the same thing."

Kakashi looked at the man in confusion, not sure what he was getting at.

"You haven't had it too long yourself, know what it is yet?"

When Kakashi realizes what Orochimaru is talking about his face gets a hard look and Orochumaru's eyes glow evily.

"It's, the sharingan. I wish to posses the Uchiha blood."

"Well forget it you snake!" Hade says as she throws a kunai. Before it can get to him Orochimaru moves and it bounces off the pillar.

"You know it's useless Hade, those seals you placed will never work." he said with a chuckle. "Sasuke's heart is filled with so much darkness he'll soon be coming to me in search for power."

He took a step toward them and Kaksshi stood in front of Hade, his chidori activating.

"Don't you dare get any closer! I don't care if you _are _one of _those _three ninjas. The man I am today can take you down!"

"Kakashi-"

"he-he he he...ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Orochimaru's laugh echoed all around the place giving Hade chills down her spine.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to kill me?" he gave his back to them and began to walk away, but stopped after a few feet. "Sasuke _will _come to me...and then you will see how wrong you are about the boy. I remember you offering to kill me, care to givie it a try?"

Kakashi flinched and saw himself being killed in a flash of light and Orochimaru was gone. Hade stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a good shake.

"Have you lost your _MIND Kakashi?" _she yelled. "Why the fuck did you do that? You know you're no match for him what were you _thinking?"_

"I don't know...did I muscalculate?" he whispered and Hade smacked him on the chest.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean you have to act like a hero and challenge one of the sannin, that just made you look like an idiot!" she frowned.

He chuckled and looked at her, both finally starting to calm down.

"You know you like it when I do that, it's very out of character on my part."

She scoffed and looked over at Sasuke with a worried look.

"We should get him to the hospital, the fever might start to get worse now. He needs serious medical attention."

"Agreed."

* * *

After getting Sasuke to the hospital and putting him under black ops guard they returned to the exams just in time to watch the remaining combatants.

_Tsurgi Misumi_

_vs_

_Kankuro*_

_Haruno Sakura^_

_vs_

_Yamanaka Ino^_

_Ten-Ten_

_vs_

_Temari*_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_vs_

_Kin Tsuchi_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_vs_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

This had been the fight everyone had been waiting for, ready to see how strong Naruto actually was. Naruto used Kiba's tricks against took Akamaru while biting Kiba when he pretended to be Akamaru.

"Naruto seems to be showing a good show of growth...you did a nice job with him Kakashi."

"As much as I would love to recieve credit I can't." he said with a smile. "Naruto always had that potential in him, all he needed was a little motivation."

"I can't believe that runt can actually be stronger than Kiba" said Kano with a smirk.

"He's someone we do not whant to underestimate." Kenta said. "He seems to have plenty of surprises."

They were right, when Naruto got a hard blow from Kiba it should have finished him for good.

"Do you really think you can be Hokage?" Kiba laughed. "Nobody in here thinks you have what it takes to beat me, tell you what. _I'll _become Hokage in your place."

That's all the words Naruto needed to gather his strength and get up. _Along time ago people would have thought it impossible for Naruto to pass the graduation test, let alone the chunnin exams. _thought Hade. _But now everyone is watching him grow and mature, they're begining to acknowledge him as well as his determination._

_"_If you try to come between me and the title of Hokage...you'll whimper and run with your tail between your legs...like whipped dog."

"We'll see about that." Kiba laughed.

And boy did he see it; as Kiba whent on to the second attack with gatsuuga using the smoke bomb he had to stop.

"Very good." Hade said.

"Agreed." said Kakashi.

Sakura looked at him confused and they both just nodded back to the arena. Instead of two Kibas, now there were three. _I get it now, with this strategy he can confuse Kiba to which is Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru can't afford to hurt each other while Naruto is the only one who knows who is who. He really thought this one through. _Thought Sakura in amazement.

"You can't fool me with that, and I'll tell you why?" he said as he whent to the Kiba on his right and punched him. "Because I can smell you."

"By sending chakra to his nose Kiba can smell just like a dog and find his enemy very quickly." Hade said bemused. "However-"

The transformation became undone and when the smoke cleared...Akamaru appeared.

"What?" Kiba looked at Akamaru franticallly with wide eyes full of confusion.

_A prank worthy of my little practical joker. _thought Kakashi. _I knew teaching him some pranks would come in handy. _chuckled Hade proudly. Kiba turned to his other self and threw a punch hitting him and sending him rolling on the floor.

"Then _you _must be Naruto...Mocking me!"

The jutsu became undone and another Akamaru appeared. This clearly took everyone by susprise except for his sensei and Hade. The first Akamaru he had punched stood up and kicked him.

"Before you start throwing those techniques around you should think about the consequences...otherwise they'll come back and kick you in the butt, dummy!"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"...very funny..." Kakashi said with a sweat drop as his pupil recited the same lines he had used on the day of their first training session. Kiba knew that Naruto was just verbally mocking him to make him lose his cool, so he tried to calmed down and to think of a plan.

"Finally taking me seriously Kiba? Then it's time I show you my new secret technique!"

Naruto made the signs to start but Kiba threw shurikens to keep him from releasing it. Once he found and opening Kiba moved in for the kill...until Naruto gave off a breaker. Being so close to him Kiba couldn't keep the smell from his nose and he fell back with a cry of disgust while everyone stared incredulously at the cause of it.

_Fast movements and a sharp nose...Kiba's beast mimickry has become his semise. Okay maybe that fart was an accident...but trust the worlds most knuckleheaded ninja to turn breaking wind into an attack move._

_"Gaaaah" _

"Naruto now's your chance!"

With that Naruto created four dopplegangers and attacked, kicking Kiba in the air as Naruto jumped over him. As he turned he raised his leg and brought strait down on Kiba, making him smack face first into the ground.

"Naruto Barrage!"

_A new technique? He defidently analized Sasuke's move earlier...even the name is almost the same. _Kakashi thought.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Then the next battle was like a nightmare, it was Hinata vs Neji. It turned out to be an outbalanced math. Hinata's attacks were useless as Neji blocked her gentle fist attacks and struck her in the heart making her cough up blood.

"Hinata!" yelled Enama. Despite their family fued she never blamed Hinata, she was just a child that wanted to be acknowledged and become srtong just like Naruto. And she also loved her brother very much, but seeing him act towards Hinata the way he was just made her upset and angry with him. Hinata fell to the ground and when Hayate was about to stop the match Naruto yelled.

"Don't stop it!"

"What are you talking about she can't even-" Sakura was stopped short by gasping as Hinata stood up holding her side and bleeding.

"Why don't you just give up, I can see it's taking you every ounce of strength just to stand." Neji sneered. "If you push yourself you really will die."

"If Hinata doesn't stop Neji will actually hurt her." Kano said in a worried tone.

"We have to stop him." Kenta said.

"Be at peace Lady Hinata you have already torn yourself for being burdened with the destiny of the main branch."

"You're wrong cousin Neji..." Hinata said faintly. "I can see it now...more clearly than before...that it is you...who is suffering the most...for the differences between our clan."

"Grrrr!" Neji growled in fury and headed stright to Hinata.

"Neji don't!" Hayate yelled. "The match is already over!"

Faster than the eye could follow Enama stood right infront of Hinata ready to take the blow when Hayate and the other jonnin stepped in and stopped Neji.

"Enough Neji!" Gai snapped. "Before this exam began you promised you wouldn't drag the issues you have with your family's main branch into this!"

"Well then...why are other jonnin intervening? Special protection for the main branch is it?"

Hinata coughed and fell to the ground, coughing large amounts of blood.

"Hinata"

Kurenai and Hade were immediately at her side as well as Naruto, Lee, and Sakura.

"Hinata are you alright?" yelled Naruto as he knelt beside her.

Hade grabbed one of her arms and closed her eyes as she began to heal her chakra points. Neji challenged Naruto and he responded by getting ready to fight when Lee stops him.

"Naruto I know how you feel but you can't fight him like this. wouldn't it be better to fight him in the final rounds, a sheer genious vs sheer will...wouldn't that be and interesting match to whatch when his opponent could very well be me. But if you end up fighting him that is fine too."

"Hn, fine..."

"GHAAK!"

"Hinata!" Kurenai unzips her jacket and checks her heart_. Shit! She's going into ventricular fibrillation_. She glares at Neji_. He really did intend on killing her._

"Instead of glowering at me you should take care of her."

"Where are those medics! Hurry!"

"S-sorry." after checking her they quickly get her on a stretcher. "This is bad she won't even last ten minutes, we need to get her to the emergency room as quick as possible!"

With that they left and as everyone began to get back upstairs Enama made a move to head towards Neji along with Kano until Hade grabbed their shoulders.

"No Enama."

"But sensei-!"

"This isn't the _time _nor the place to talk about this...and this doesn't concern you Kano..."

"But-"

"This is a family dispute that's lasted longer than both of you, and this is between Neji and the entire main branch." she looks over at Neji and sees him looking at her. She shakes her head in dissapointment at him and looks back at her studenst as she guides them to Kakashi's team.

_"I'll _talk to Neji later, so don't try to do anything." as Kano opened her mouth she interrupts her. "And Kano if as so much you lay a kunai or finger on that boy I swear I will make you run _sooooo _many laps around the village it'll take you _years _before you can run up a tree without using your hands, understand?"

Kano wasn't a person someone could easily intimidate, but the looks her sensei gave her she had to think twice about her answer because she knew Hade would keep her word. Which kinda freaked her out.

"H-h-hai sensei"

"Good."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The preliminary rounds are about over and on to the final and third exam where lives will be at stake and Hade will have to face her past as chaos is about to overun the village. Keep a sharp eye for the upcoming chapters because there's going to be a very special surprise for you all. ^_^ **

***= winner**

**^=a tie.**

**Any questions send me a message and i'll gladly answer back. Please rate and message and no flames. Next chapter coming soon.**


	24. Preliminaries at an End

__

__

The preliminary rounds continued; Hade's students fought a team from the land of grass and defeated them in less than a minute, showing that they were quite powerful opponents that shouldn't be taken lightly. The next pair to compete was Gaara vs Lee, this battle could have been the most distructive and tragic than any of the other battles. At the begining Lee had a hard time landing a hit on Gaara since his sand defense never let Lee near Gaara. This sand moved on its own accord without the need for Gaara to use his chakra, it was the perfect defence mechanism. But Lee's speed began to get faster until he was finally able to hit Gaara. Then Lee went to the top of the statue and began to take of his weights that he'd kept tied around his legs.

"Things are about to get very interesting." Hade said with a smirk. "You guys are going to have to pay very close attention to Lee and not blink."

"So you already know what training methods I use Hade." said Gai as a matter of fact. She nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"You might want to activate your sharingan for this Kakashi."

"Oh c'mon sensei," said Kano as Lee let them drop to the ground. "Just because he takes off some weights doesn't mean-"

KAAAAABOOOOM! The weights hit the ground and explode, a huge pile of smoke rises like a bomg being set off. All of the gennin's mouth drop open and their eyes pop out of their sockets as they see the incredible impact as the smoke clears. Lee moved faster than the eye and Gaara's sand could follow and kicked him straight up, then he did the Hidden Lotus which was a move where bandages were wrapped around the enemy like a cacoon and slamed head first into the ground. When the dust cleared Gaara was on the ground but still conscious if not a little winded, he had used his sand as a landing cushin which protected him from the heavy impact. Lee was getting tired, once the lotus move was used it could no longer be used again. Now it was Gaara's turn to attack, his sand attacked Lee and it was all the guy could do to stay away. Then when Lee was at a good distance he began to concentrate his chakra.

"Man, I can't believe he still has any energy left." Naruto said.

"That's because he opened the chakra gates." Hade said with a frown. "Gai I can't believe you taught him how to open them!"

"What are Chakra Gates?"

"They're gates in the chakra network that stabelize the flow of one's chakra Naruto, if one is opened it gives the person more chakra as well as more energy."

"But in as as side effect the user tends to get more tired and loose alot of energy." says Hade as they all start to see Lee turning red. "How many gates did you teach him Gai he's turning red!"

"He can opened all the way to the fifth gate."

"NAAANII!"

"Are you crazy Gai that's extremely dangerous!" Kakashi snapped.

"Why? What happens sensei?"

"If that happens Lee's life could be in danger."

"Good thing he only knows how to open just until the fifth though."

"What happens if you open all of them sensei?" Kano asked.

"...After the user has used them all...it could very well be his death."

Lee's chakra was practicaly exploding out of him as his entire body turned a dark red and in the blink of an eye he moved towards Gaara. His speed was so great that even Kakashi had trouble following his moves, even with the sharingan. The only thing everyone else saw was Gaara's body flying in the air and going all over the place until he was heading to the ground. In a flash bandages wrapped around Gaara like before and yanked him towards Lee who upon contact punched Gaara in the stomach sending him to the ground in an enormous explosion. When the debris cleared they saw Lee kneeled on the ground, beaten tired. Gaara was on the ground unconscious, but suddenly cracks began to appear on his face. Then his face crumbled...showing an empty shell of sand. It had been just like the substitution jutsu but Gaara had used his sand instead. Lee showed complete shocked but failed to notice sand rising behind him as Gaara appeared.

"LEE LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted.

Too late, as Lee turned the sand hit him, sending him rolling on the ground and into a wall. Exhausted and beaten he tried to crawl away, but the sand got a hold of his left arm and leg in a tight squeeze. Kiba and Shino knew what was coming, they had seen that technique the first day of the second part of the exam when they had gotten their second scroll. Both of them and Hinata had witnessed as Gaara had surrounded his enemies in cacoons of sand and crushed them with so much force their bodies had exploded in a shower of blood...and Lee was about to experience the same thing. The sand traveled completely over his arm and leg before Gaara closed his hand and the sand crushed his arm and leg with so much force it made Lee scream in pain and agony. Once Lee fell to the ground the sand retreated back to Gaara and got ready for the final blow.

"If the sand attacks Lee again he's going to be in serious trouble." Hade said with worry getting ready to jump. But Gai beat her to it and jumped infront of Lee just as the sand was about to hit him. He knocked it aside and Gaara looked at him with blood lust in his eyes, then pain erupted in his head and he flinched in pain. He held his head with both hands and looked at Gai.

"Why...why do you protect him?"

"Because he's a very precsious person to me."

"Well then you can die with him!"

The sand when towards them and as it got closer someone stepped inbetween them.

"STOP GAARA!"

Gaara's eyes widened and the sand dispersed, but some of it kept it's course and hit the person straight on. When the sand retreated everyone gasped as they saw Enama standing right infront of Gai with her arms crossed infront of her to protect her from the sand.

"Please stop it that's enough." she said with sad look that made Gaara take a step back in surprise.

"Lee!"

Enama turns and sees Lee struggling to stand up in his battle position while Gai places his hands on his shoulders.

"Lee the fight is over you don't have to fight anymore!" his sensei told him with tears in his eyes as he brings him in an embrace. "You did excelent Lee but it's over."

"Lee lost the match the moment Gai stepped in..." Kakashi said as Naruto jumped down and headed towards them along with Hade.

When Hade got to them she helped the medics get Lee on the strecher. Immedeately she used the healing jutsu, trying to fix him and see what the damage had been. Gai looked on along with Naruto until a medic called Gai over.

"Are you the boy's sensei?"

"Yes...how is he, please tell me he's alright."

"I'm sorry to say that his condition is very serious. Every muscle in his body is torn as well as some of his bones especially the ones affected by Gaara's attack." the medic paused letting Gai absorb it before continuing. "I'm very sorry to say this...but there's a very high possibility he will never be able to become a ninja again. I'm very sorry." He gave Gai a small bow before heading over to the stretcher and helping the other medics take Lee away. Hade looked at Gai with a small sad shake of her head and tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're wrong about Lee!" Naruto screamed at the medics. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HE WILL NEVER BE A NINJA AGAIN! YOU HAVE-"

Kakashi appears behind him and holds him back with one hand while covering his mouth with the other.

"That's enough Naruto..." he says in a low voice. "Don't make things worse, Lee did the best he could. He fought with everything he had. He wanted to fight the strongest people, one could even say he even wanted to fight you."

Naruto looks at his sensei with surprise as Kakashi smiles and lets him go.

"ahem...now it's time for the final battle, please return to the upper gallery."

Hade heads over to Enama and grabs her shoulder.

"C'mon Enama lets go back up, and fix those wounds of yours."

"Huh?"

"C'mon."

She obeys and both jump up to the gallery while Kakashi heads to Gai who is looking down.

"Gai we have to clear the arena."

"It's all my fault."

"You broke the rules and you put his life in danger, but there's nothing that can be done. Now lets go."

Gai nodded and jumped with Kakashi to the gallery. Kano whent to Enama and almost slapped her had Hade not grabbed her hand.

"Are you friking crazy Enama?"

"You could have been killed!"

"But I'm not so calm down."

"And on top of that you're bleeding!"

Enama looks at herself and sees her arms bleeding and raises her hand to her forehead and feels the warm liquid of blood. Hade's hands glow green and Enama sigh with relief as she feels the soothing sensation of her skins healing. Once Hade's done she smiles.

"Better?"

"Arigato sensei, I love your healing abilities...they are very relaxing."

"Thank you Enama." she chuckles. But it soon dies out as she remembers who had told her those very same words.

____

* * *

_"I win!" Hade whispers as Itachi gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Itachi was sitting on the grass leaning against a tree while Hade was sitting between his legs and leaning on his chest. They had been sparing for an hour until Hade had beaten him with a kick to the side which sended him crashing into a tree._

_"You have some pretty powerful kicks you know." he said as he nuzzled her neck._

_"Thanks"_

_"ouch," he slightly stirs as she accidentaly touches some kunai wounds on his shouder and arms. "And pretty good aim with deadly kunai."_

_"Well you were supposed to dodge them."_

_He just chukles and pecks her lips as her hands turn green and starts to heal the wounds. She feels him relax and sigh in relief until she removes her hands and there's no wounds left and his skin is clear._

_"I love it when you use this jutsu...feels very soothing."_

_"Ok just don't go hurting yourself just so I can heal you." she said with a laugh._

* * *

"Sensei...Sensei the final rounds are over!"

"Huh?"

"Sensei were you even paying attention?"

"About what?"

Kano sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously sensei you've been keeping your head in the clouds lately."

"The preliminary rounds are over and they have already told us who our opponents are."

"Ok then...who's fighting who?"

"Naruto vs Neji."

"Well that's just great"

"Gaara vs Sasuke"

"I'm pretty worried now."

"Kankuro vs Shino"

"That's going to be interesting."

"Temari vs Shikamaru"

"Now I can't wait to see that one."

"Kenta vs that sound guy."

"Hmm."

"And me vs Enama."

Now this she hadn't been expecting. Enama looked determinded and Kano had an exited look in her eyes, apparently these two had been waiting to fight each other to see who is stonger. They were the best of friends but even they had their own little rivalry between them. _Now I'm going to have to split my time between those two and Kenta...crap._

"How long do you have to train?"

"A month."

"Hmm...I think I can make some sort of plan so I can have equal time between the three of you. Get you ready for the final rounds."

"Does that mean we won't have any breaks?"

"A bit...but not a lot. You three can't be lazy this month. This final round is where you will be judged both physicaly and mentaly to see if you're up to the challenge of being a chunnin."

"And I thought this was going to be a chance to bet relaxed." Kano sighed.

"Oh no sweety," Hade smirked "this is nothing compared to what you have to do as a chunnin."

* * *

**Ok some of you might be thnkn that Hade's name is pronounced like Hades the lord of the underworld. But it's not it's pronounced Hade as in _have _but with a _d 'Hade'_. Just thought i'd clarify that now.**

**Hade: oh now you tell them! After what...25 chapters later?**

**Hey don't complain! I didn't know about this problem until my friends asked how it was pronounced.**

**Hade: yeah right!**

**Whatever...-_-'' anyway please rate and message.**

**Itachi: no flames.,**


	25. Third and Final the Chunnin Exams

A month had passed since the preliminary rounds had ended; everyone had begun to enter the arena centered a mile from the north gate. All of them exited to see the upcoming matches of the final rounds of the chunnin exam. In this even the hokage invites one of the kages of a different village of the five nations to watch the battles. This year he has invited the Kazekage from the sand village. The candidates were lined up and ready...all except for two gennin.

"Were are Naruto and Sasuke at?" Hade said with a worried voice. Sakura looked at her with a look of concern.

"Maybe they'll be here any second now."

As if on cue there was a yelp from the entrance to the arena as Naruto flew half way through the aren and landed on the ground. Everyone looked at him with some amusement before he got up, panting slightly.

"Did I make it?"

"Only just in time." said the proctor.

"Hm? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto said as he looked through the line and saw no sign of his teammate.

"He's not here yet." answered Shikamaru. "He's probably planning some great last minute entrance."

"Well lets hope he doesn't make it too late or he'll be disqualified." said the proctor bluntly before raising his voice. "Now the final part of the exam will begin. Our first match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Neji Hyuuga. The rest please proceed to the balcony upstairs"

When the arena had been cleared the battle began. At first all they did was talk about Neji's past, the way they gave him the curse mark that binded him to Hinata and how his father was sacrificed to protect the blood line of the Hyuuga clan. Hade looked over to where Hinata's father and little sister were and sighed. _Of course...this isn't just about Hinata, it's about the whole Hyuuga ckan and the future of his sister. _thought Hade as Naji kept talking. The fight was impressive, Neji had blocked all of Naruto's chakra points which made it impossible for him to call on his chakra. But Naruto never gave up, he concentrated on everything he had and the nine tailed fox's chakra leaked out and opened up his chakra points, giving him total power. As the final blow was thrown Neji tried to do the chakra rotation, but he wasn't able to do it in time except gather chakra all over his body.

"WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE I'LL CHANGE THE DESTINY OF THE HYUUGA CLAN!" yelled Naruto as his fist connected with Neji and dust flew up and chakra exploded everywhere. When everything cleared Neji stood up with some difficulty while Naruto was on the ground...passed out.

"C'mon Naruto...get up." whispered Hade.

"I told you," said Neji "Your destiny was to lose to me from the very beginning."

What happened next was a surprise to everyone, the ground under Neji crumbled and _Naruto _jumped out of it and punched Neji under the jaw. Neji flew and skied on to the floor and staid there, unable to move as the other unconscious Naruto poofed away...it had been a shadow clone.

"I should have know...the shadow clone jutsu...it's your specialty." panted Neji.

"You know...I failed the exit exam five times..." Said Naruto with a solem look. "They tested us on the same jutsu, and I failed every time...know which jutsu it was?"

Neji just stared at Naruto, not sure what he meant.

"It was...kage bunshin no jutsu...art the shadow dopple ganger."

Neji's eyes opened in surprise, all his life he had thought that ones destiny couldn't be fought against. Like someone stuck in a tide pool and the only way to survive was by going with the current. But there was other times when someone would rather fight against it and risk the chance that they would die in the attempt; Neji didn't believe in that yet there was proof that you could swim against it and succeed. Naruto was that very same proof. People had always thought Naruto would never have what it takes to become a gennin, let alone make it to the final rounds of the chunnin exams. Yet there he was, in the third and final exam...but that was not all. Not only had Naruto come this far but he had also defeated Neji Hyuuga, last years top rookie and sole single prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

"So don't go around telling people what they can't and can't be." said Naruto. "Because everyone has a choice...and everyone can pick their own destiny."

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd roared with both delight and shock as Naruto ran around the arena waving and cheering along with the rest. _Look at you, showing off and enjoying all the attention. _thought Shikamaru but with an amused look and a smirk on his face as he watched Naruto. At the audience Hade grinned happily at the blond and heard.

"Wow...who'd ever thought Naruto could beat the genius Hyuuga."

"I know...that little punk is more than meets the eye."

_Not long ago they were calling him names and hating his very existence..._thought Hade _But now they're beginning to acknowledge him and respect him...who knows Naruto, maybe you will become Hokage one of these days._

Now it was the time for the second round, Sasuke vs Gaara...but Sasuke wasn't there yet. Murmurs went through the crowd as they began to get anxious. Up in one of the taller towers of the arena sat the Hokage with the Kazekage.

"The crowd is getting anxious."

"What do you mean?" asked the Hokage.

"Well, it's the up coming match that's got the crowd exited. Most of the feudal lords here including myself have come to the finals for one reason only...to watch the match of the last heir of the Uchiha clan against our prodigy Gaara." he turns back to the arena. "I'd be a shame if they didn't get to watch it...don't you agree?"

The hokage turned to one of his guards and waved him forward, his guard bends down to his ear and whispers.

"There has been no sign or word of Kakashi or Sasuke...we have to prepare for the worst lord hokage."

"Hmm...let's postpone the match until we hear from Kakashi...inform the proctor." with a nod the guard poof away and appears next to the proctor and whispers in his ear. The proctor nods and faces the audience.

"Alright listen everyone, the next match has been postpone until the other candidate arrives. Now we will proceed to the next match."

The next match was Kankuro vs Shino, but as Shino was about to turn around and head for the stairs when Kankuro shouts.

"Proctor! I forfeit!"

"Everyone looks at Kankuro with a shocked look. Then the whole crowd roars in disappointment when Temari just smirks and jups down with her fan next to the proctor. He gives her a look over with an amused look.

"Well you're an eager one aren't you?" he looks up." It's time for the next match."

_Woah woah woah hold your horses! _thought Shikamaru with a panicked look. _Why do my matches always have to be rushed...maybe I should just forfeit too, no one will care. _

_"Shikamaru Nara _get down here!" called the proctor. He was about to forfeit when Naruto comes up behind him and smacks him on the back.

"C'mon Shikamaru go kick her ass!"

"Whaaaa" _SMACK! _He falls down from the balcony strait to the ground, and that was where he stayed. The crowd began to boo and throw trash at him while Asuma -his sensei- looked at him with slight disappointment. _He really seems not to have a single fighting bone in his body. _Shikamaru on the other hand was just staring at the clouds. _Why do this always has to happen to me, they don't care about my match. They wanted to watch Sasuke and they got me as poor entertainment. _He smirks and slowly shakes his head, but Temari took that as a come and get me so she attacked. When the dust cleared they were all surprised to see Shikamaru standing on two kunai stuck to the wall and standing on them six feet off the ground.

"You know, I'm not exactly thrilled about fighting and I don't care wether I become a chunin or not...but I can't stand the idea of losing to a girl. So I guess I'm in."

"Hn, finally decided to get serious eh?"

She picked up her fan and swung the fan once again, sending an almost tornado like speed at Shikamaru. The battle lasted longer than expected, both gennin were strategist and would try to get a step ahead of each other, like two people playing chest. However, only one of them was able to be more steps ahead of their opponent...and that was Shikamaru. He had used the whole Naruto had made to defeat Neji to his advantage by using his shadow possession technique to get to Temari. Though in order to do that he had to make her figure out how far his shadow could stretch as well as the tricks to make his shadow stretch farther using the shadows around him. He had used his shadow as a decoy to keep her focused on not getting caught that she didn't notice the whole behind her which connected to the one infront of Shikamaru. This plan had been so efficient that no one, not even the jonnin had realized that had been his entire plan until he had gotten Temari in his jutsu and she was inmoble. Everyone stared at Shikamaru, not even sure what to make of this little battle. Then Shikamaru raised his hand and Temari, being trapped in his jutsu did the same but she closed her eyes as she waited for the blow. But instead...

"Alright I'm done, I give up."

"WHAAAAAT!"

Everybody stared, speechless, not a single sound was made. After all those moves and blows he gave up.

"What do mean?" yelled Temari.

"Well, for one I spent all my chakra trying to get you to that hole. Second, I'm too tired and the shadow jutsu will only last like 3 more minutes. I just don't have enough stamina or chakra even though I've already planned the next 200 moves in my head."

"The winner is, Temari."

"What the heck did he give up for?" snapped Naruto as he swung himself on the balcony rail. "I'm going to give him a lecture he'll _never _forget."

He jumps down and land in a crouch. "Hey what the hell was that you idiot?"

"You're the idiot, idiot." said Shikamaru with a yawn. "you should be getting ready for the next match."

"Huh? oh yeah Sasuke's up next!" he looks around as if expecting him to pop out any second. "Where is he...if he doesn't get her yet he'll be disqualafied!"

Up with the Hokage one of the guards goes to the Hokage and whispers.

"We've finally recieved word from Kakashi hokage-sama."

* * *

There was a whirldwind of leaves in the middle of the arena before the stopped swilring abruptly and glided slowly to the ground and revealed Sasuke back to back with Kakashi. Kakashi's eye shut in a grin facing the proctor.

"Sorry we're late."

"Hn, you now that because of you we've had to postpone the match more than once." said the proctor with a small glare.

"Oh well...he didn't get disqualified did he?"

"No, you're in the clear."

"Oh good good," he laughs with a hand on his neck as he turns to Sasuke. "Did you hear that Sasuke we made it just in time."

"Feh, like student like teacher eh Kakashi?" mocked the proctor.

Sasuke wasn't listening, his eyes were looking straight into the aqua eyes of Gaara who had a bloodlust look in his eyes.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snaps his head in the direction of the voice and sees Naruto, who's grining from ear to ear.

"I...want to fight you too."

"Hn, from that gloating expression on your face I'm guessing you won the first round."

"Of course!" Sasuke looks back to Gaara and his expression turns serious again. Naruto follows his gaze and gets a dark look when he spots Gaara, don't you dare lose to him Sasuke.

"Got it."

In the stands the murmurs are getting louder.

"Hey it's that the last heir of the Uchiha clan?"

"Yeah that's him!"

"It's Uchiha!"

"Hn, seems everyone is very exited about this match." Said Hade.

"Well who wouldn't, it's about one of the srtongest candidates this year."

"Gai, Lee! When did you get here?"

"We just got here...your loosing your touch in only one month Hikari."

"Well I have been too busy training my students because all three passed." she said with a pout. "It's not easy managing my time for those kids."

"Speaking of kids, where's Manna and her litle boy? I thought they would come see Sasuke."

"There right up front." She points to the very front of the stands and Gai could easily spot Manna and her son who bore a black short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha sumbol on the back. Then they heard a puff and Kakashi appeared with a hand up in salute.

"Yo."

"What do mean Yo" Hade says with a glare. "Where the _hell _were you two at? Sasuke almost got disqualafied!"

"We had to do some last minute training."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura began. "That mark on Sasuke's neck-"

"It's all taken care of Sakura, he'll be fine." grinned Kakashi, then he adverted his gaze around the stadium and counted two plattons of anbu black ops -only eight shinobi. He turned to Gai and Hade who were standing infront of him.

"Two plattons of anbu black ops for this huge stadium?" He whispered. "What is lord hokage thinking?"

"Not knowing how the enemy is going to act...the hokage probably placed more anbu on the main key parts of the village."

"Besides we have more than enough shinobi in here to fight if there isn't enough anbu."

Their attention quickly turned to the battle, Gaara had made a sand clone as the sand caught Sasuke's thrown shuriken. Then the sand attacked Sasuke as he ran to Gaara, he leaped into the air and avoided it only to have the sand clone throw Sasuke's shiruken back at him. He blocks them by throwing two of his own while aiming a kick at Gaara's clone. The clone crosses his arms and stops his kick, but Sasuke turns with his hands on the ground and hits the clone on the neck with his arm. Inctead of dispersing the clone remainsand the sand begins to cover his arm, Sasuke quickly jams his palm on the clon and makes the head burst and releases his arm. The clone opens up, giving him full view of Gaara and he steps up for the attack. He trhows a punch just as a wall of sand rises up. However, in the blink of an eye Sasuke shifts his foot and stops the punch, and faster than the eye can see he reapears behind Gaara and punches him right on the side of the head. Gai, Lee, and Hade stare speechless.

_He's so fast! _thought Gai _He's almost as dast as Lee's average speed and- _without even knowing, Lee finishes the thought for him in his own mind. _His stand matches my Taijutsu Image!_

_"_Is that your sand armor?" Sasuke asks as the sand armor around his face cracks and a small piece falls off. Sasuke moves his hand in that familiar motion of '_Come and get me if you can' _"Come"

"I have a feeling this match is going to be very interesting." smirks Hade as she looks at Sasuke with pride. _Lets see how much you've improved since our last training session together._


	26. Chunnin Exams ConcludedUnexpected Twist

Gaara didn't move, just glared at Sasuke with out moving a muscle.

"If you're not going to come to me, then I'll go to you!"

Sand rises up to block Sasuke but with blinding speed he runs behind Gaara and heads towards him. Sand quickly shifts to cover Gaara's back and Sasuke dodges the sand and kicks Gaara in the chest and sends him to the ground where his sand breaks the fall and more cracks appear on his sand armor. _That armor of yours, I'll rip__ it off you. _thought Sasuke as he raised a wall of dust around Gaara as he ran around him. The sand was no match for Sasuke's speed, just like when it had tries to keep Gaara away it wasn't fast enough to protect Gaara. Sasuke kicks Gaara hard under the chin, grabs his shirt and kicks him in the gut, followed by another kick in the chest. Both of them are panting and damp with sweat, but Sasuke is panting slightly harder. Up in the stands Lee is looking down at Sasuke with a surprised look_. Sasuke...you really are a genius. It took me years to achieve that level of speed and you attained it in only one month. However, maintaining that level of speed sure waists alot of energy...doesn't it_? On the balcony Kankuro was looking a bit worried_. What are you goin to do now Gaara? The sand armor uses too much chakra, you can't keep using it for that long_.

"What kind of training did you put him through Kakashi? To make him that fast in one month?"

"Because Sasuke had already seen Lee's movements with his sharingan, I just told him to visualize Lee's movements during his taijutsu training."

_But that doesn't make any sense..._thought Hade _Kakashi saw the fight between Gaara and Lee and he knows that taijutsu wasn't enough to defeat him...so what did he do besides teach Sasuke taijutsu? _Their attention was suddenly snapped back to the arena when the sand around Gaara began to surround him. Sasuke ran toward Gaara, the hole that was left before the dome was completed got smaller and smaller as Sasuke's fist got closer to the hole. There was a big fwunk sound as Sasuke's fist connected with the dome which had been completed and sand spikes shot out, cutting Sasuke on the arm and right cheek. He jumped away and the sand receded back into the dome. _He has put his sand into defense mode..because of the sands density, I didn't think he could create something so solid. _His right hand was twitching as he had cut open his knuckles when he had punched the sand and blood trickled into onto the ground. _So this is the meaning of and absolute defense huh?_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The jonin turned around and saw Naruto and Shikamaru panting as if they'd run the whole way up the stairs.

"Yo! What's up?"

"Sensei...you have to stop this match right away!" His sensei and Sakura looked at him incredulously. "He's completely diferent from us he's not normal!

"Naruto calm down I'm sure Sasuke can handle it."

"No Hade-sensei you don't get it-"

"Don't worry about it" Kakashi said calmly as Sasuke wiped away the blood from his cheeck with a smirk. "There's a reason...why were so late getting here."

Sasuke sped forward and attacked the dome, kicking and punching, but the dome wouldn't even budge. _Just as I figured, no good...I don't know what he's up to but it's fine by me. This thing of mine..._he crosses his arms. _Is going to take time too..._

"Sensei what do you mean by 'there was a reason why we were so late getting here' ?"

"Hmm? So you really want to know?"

"I'm telling you this is no time to be chatting!"

"Just shut up and watch him." they look at him in question as his eyes are focused on the arena. "You'll be surprised."

Sasuke backfliped to the wall and used his chakra to stay on the wall. His hand began to crackle as chakra erupted from his hands like electricity crackling out of a broken power line. Gai turns to Kakashi with a shocked expresion.

"Don't tell me-" Kakashi closes his eye in a satisfied smile.

"The reason I took Sasuke under my wing...is because he's alot like me."

They watch as Sasuke runs down the wall and his left hand that activates the jutsu grazing the wall and makes it crumble.

"Flesh activation? I see," says Gai amusedly "So that's why you had him focus on Taijutsu...and increase his speed so much."

"Yup!"

"You sly old dog." Smirks Hade.

"Please Hade why must you always tease me?"

"Because it's soo fun!"

"Wow...I can totaly see his chakra...what in the world is that about?" Sakura says in amazement.

As Sasuke gets closer to the ground he jumps from the wall and and to the ground while still running toward the sand dome.

"What the...what is that?"

Sasuke got closer and closer, up in the stands a spectator is sitting at the edge of his seat looking intently at the match. But his vision begins to fade and he slumps forward and passes out, behind him an anbu retracts his hand that had been on the spectators back before he passed out. Sasuke's jutsu begins to emit a loud chirping noise, like a swarm of birds.

"What move is that...? And that incredible noise-"

"It's _just _a hand chop..." interrupted Gai.

"Huh?"

"However, it's unique _original _move created by Kakashi."

"It's a move resserved for assassination...the secret is in the speed of the thrust and the immense chakra produced by superactivating one's flesh." Hade continued for him and after she finished Gai continued.

"By narrowly focusing massive amounts of chakra from the dominant hand, a pulsing fluctuation forms in the thrust which results in that unique attack sound that resembles the crying of a thousand birds. Accordingly that move is called...Chidori: one thousand birds."

Sasuke's arm makes contact with the sand dome and his hand penetrates the sand up to his elbow. Everyone stares in shock and Gaara's teammates are in complete surprised.

"You must be joking! He can't have penetrated Gaara's absolute defense!"

"It can't be..."

"Not possible."

"The move is also called Raikiri or Lightning Blade."

"Lightning Blade?"

"It's said that Kakashi once sliced lightning using that jutsu, henced forth giving it it's nickname." They looked at Kakashi with a rather amused gaze but seriously doubted that any of what the adults had said was true. "But how could you have taught him such a reckles move?"

"Like you have the right to criticize me..." he chuckled. "Right Lee?"

Down at the arena Sasuke was smirking, his sharingan activated.

"Gotcha!"

Inside the dome Gaara felt a great pain on his shoulder and something warm...and wet.

"**_What...is this warm moistness...mother...what happened!" _**He feels something splash on his hand and he lets out a blood curling scream. "**_Waaaaah! BLOOOD...I'M BLEEEDIING!"_**

Sasuke yelps in pain as he feels something clasp on his arm, he gathers his chakra and activates the chidori again and Gaara shouts in pain. He struggles and jerks until his hand finaly starts to slip out. But his hand wasn't the only thing that slid out, clutching Sasuke's arm was something like a large arm with claws, and on the arm were visible blue veins. Sasuke slapped his arm away from the thing and held his bleeding arm as the monstrous arm slipped back inside the dome. Kakashi, Hade and Gai stared in horror.

"What the hell is that?" Hade looked at Sasuke and gasped, his expression was an expression she had never seen before...it was an expression of fear. _Something's not right about that Gaara kid...that chakra I just sensed..._. The dome suddenly began to crack and fall away, revealing Gaara gasping in pain and holding his left arm were blood ran down his arm.

"Huh? Why do I see feathers?" Naruto's eyes began to get heavy as feathers hovered all around. All the shinobi that were chunnin and above were the only ones who noticed that this was a genjutsu and reversed it. In the balcony Enama, Kano, and Kenta also reversed it. Up in the main viewing tower the Kazekage looked at the Hokage and the Hokage looked at him.

"Well..." said the Kazekage. "Shall we get going?" The Kazekage's guards moved at blinding speed and threw a smoke bomg on the floor. The Konoha shinobi snapped their heads in terror at the viewing tower. But that was only the begining. There was an explosion in the east gate of the village and three giant snakes slithered into the village, destroying everything in sight. Back at the arena the anbu black ops separated into two groups. One went to protect the lords and nobles while the other went to aid the Hokage. There was a cry of pain in the smoke and the Kazekage's guards attacked only to be swiftly desposed of. Not a second later the Kazekage jumped from the balcony to the roof of the tower with the Hokage infront of him as a shield and holding a kunai to his neck. Immediately the bodies of the dead guards moved and jumped to the roof, the anbu moved after them but they were too one move to slow. The two dead guards turned out to be four sound nin who jumped on the foor corners of the roof and made handsigns. A tall purple transparent wall rose up couple hundred feet all around the corners were the sound nins were standing. Unfortunately one of the anbu black ops wasn't able to stop in time like the others and slamed straight into the wall and burst into flames. Down on the audience the leaf ninja was fighting some of the sand and sound. Hade fought and easily dispatched one of the sound nin as she slashed across his chest with her katana.

"Sensei look out!" Hade quickly ducked as something speed past her, she sees a sound nin had sneaked up on her and had been ready to stab her. The nin's head snaps back and he falls to the ground with a large kunai embeded deep into his head.

"Good aim Kano." Hade said as her students appear next to her.

"Sensei what's going on?" asked Enama as she saw the battle raging around them.

"It's called a small scale invasion." Hade answered as she threw a kunai across the arena and hit a sand nin in the back of the head as he was going to stab a konoha nin. Her commarade nodded a thanks before heading to another opponent. That's when she sees Sasuke jump over the arena wall as well as noticing that Gaara and his teammates are gone.

She curses under her breath. "This is bad."

"What is it sensei?"

"That arm that came out of the sand dome Gaara was using...it bugs me."

"Sensei!"

She turns around and blocks an attack to her head by a sand nin and kills him by cutting his throat. Bloods sprays on her chest and her cheeck. Her students look at her with wide eyes and she smirks.

"How about we work on helping our commarades with these invadors and then talk?" They nod quickly before doing their attack formation and attack the enemy.

* * *

The battle was quick, but it had felt like and endless battle. The Hokage had fought Orochimaru -who had disguised himself as Kazekage-despite the fact that his chakra had declined due to his age. He had used everything in his power to fight Orochimaru and fix past errors when he had failed to kill him 10 yrs ago. He had even used the jutsu that the fourth Hokage had used to defeat the Nine-Tailed fox. But with his old and aged body and his declined chakra he had been unable to take out Orochimaru's soul with the Reaper Death Seal -fourth hokage's jutsu-. If he couldn't kill him then he would take away his jutsu away. But Orochimaru fought till the end, he used his jutsu to control a sword and stab the Hokage...but he didn't evade it. The Reaper Death Seal was a jutsu that required the full body sacrifice of the user in order to take a life so even if he didn't die due to the sword he would die after the jutsu was done. Once Orochimaru's arms had been sealed the sound nin broke the jutsu and took Orochimaru out of there. The anbu tried to go after him but one of the nin trapped them in a form of sticky web infused with chakra. Once Orochimaru had been defeat the sand and sound nin had either surrendered or retreated. The shinobi in the arena had defeated all of the nin and once they had finished they headed to the main viewing tower. There they found their beloved leader and friend on his back with a smile on his lips. Hade knelt down and placed two fingers on his neck, fighting back the tears in her eyes she shook her head. The others around her closed their eyes or looked away, Kano and Kenta had their fists clenched and eyes gleaming with unshed tears while Enama didn't bother to hide the tears and led them flow.

They took the whole day to gather all their dead and wounded while at the Hokage's tower a meeting was taking place.

"We have to hunt down Orochimaru and finish what the Hokage didn't finish!" Hade said as she took a step forward and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. The elders were sitting on either side of the feudal lord as well as the other rulers.

"Everyone knows how you feel Kihari but the most important thing right now is to restore the village and try not to have a war with Suna." the lord said.

"You shouldn't let emotions cloud your judgement Kihari, it'll only bring you trouble." said the male advisor.

"And we all know how much trouble you can cause when you act on emotions." said the female advisor referring to the time Itachi had killed his family and she had called for a squad to hunt him down two days after Sasuke had moved back into the compound. Color flushed to Hade's cheeks in anger and Kakashi had to squeeze her arm to almost bruising force to keep her from stepping forward and attacking the elder woman.

"That's enough," said the lord as he noticed Hade's murderous eyes. "Even if we did go after Orochimaru it will be futile. The Hokage had been searching for Orochimaru for almost ten years without ever finding him. We will focus on the damage the village had taken and I will have a meeting with the feudal lord of Suna as well as their council."

"What about the Hokage's funeral?" she asked

"All our shinobi will be buried and the Hokage's will b the last one...for everyone will need to attend it." he gets up and all the shinobi bow. Once he's gone all the shinobi leave. The only one's left are Kakashi and Hade, his arm still griping hard on her shoulder.

Feeling her arm going numb she says with out looking at Kakashi. "You can let go now Kakashi."

Even though she can't see him Kakashi gives her a doubtful look before letting go. But Hade moves so fast he wasn't able to stop her, she swung her fist back and punched one of the pillers in the room closest to her. When her arm goes back to her side he sees some blood trickling down and a big crack on the pillar.

"Those pillars are tougher than they look." he says as he walks over to her and turns her around. Unshed tears rim her eyes as she tries to not meet his eyes as sadness and rage threatening to overwhelm her. He places his hand on her shoulder again but he gives it a reasuring squeeze.

"How about we walk you home?" She nods silently before being led out of the building. They get there in only a few minutes and Manna greeted them at the door. Manna hadn't been able to fight much in the battle, she had to protect her son by taking him away from the arena. She took one look at Hade's bleeding hand and sighed with mild irritation.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

"It went well actually, just that-"

"That elder woman really needs to keep her mouth shut when it comes to personal information." hissed Hade and Manna understood. Then Hade's murderous look changes to a softer and worried look.

"How's Souma."

"The poor boy is scared to go to sleep, he says there's still snakes under his bed."

"I wouldn't go to sleep either after seeing a snake taller than a mountain." she said when Souma had told her with a scared look that he had seen giant snakes destroying bluildings. "How's Sasuke?"

"He's still in his room."

"But first," Kakashi says as he takes Hade's wrist and shows Manna the bleeding hand. "we need to take care of this."

"I have some bandages." She lets them in and closes the door. They sit on the couch as Manna returns with the bandages. "I'll be with Souma in case you need me."

"Thanks sensei."

She smiles and leaves them alone. Kakashi bandaged her hand with such gentle care that it fazed Hade, he might be brutal and swift with his attacks-not to mention deadly- but with her he was always gentle and careful. When he finished bandaging her hand he kept her hand in his and didn't let go for a while until she sighed.

"Kakashi..."

"I know you're upset about the Hokage but you have to calm down."

"Orochimaru almost destroyed the village and killed Sarutobi...and he walked away like a freeman." she mumbled.

"But he paid for it, the Hokage took all his jutsu away and left his arms useless."

She slowly takes her hand back and places it on her lap.

"But for how long do you think that'll last? If Orochimaru finds a new body and transfers into it he will have the use of his arms back in no time."

"If we can keep Sasuke safe there's no way Orochimaru can transfer, remember that he's very interested on him...now lets check on him."

They get up and head to Sasuke's room, he's sitting on his bed with his back resting on the headboard reading a book. He looks up just as they open the door.

"You forgot to knock." he says in a monotone voice though his eyes shoud clear annoyment.

Hade smirks. "Privacy is a previlige Uchiha, and when you disobey that previlige is taken away."

"I'm not eight anymore you know."

"No...but when you almost get yourself killed by disobeying your sense's advice I think you deserve it."

"Hn."

Anbu had found Sasuke and his teammates and taken them to the hospital. Sakura had only gotten a slight concussion. Naruto on the other hand had chakra exhaustion and quite a few broken bones.

"How's your arm and other wounds?"

"It's fine, now can I finish reading?"

"Fine...but you are still grounded."

"Fine, _sister." _For a moment she could see that joking tone that he had when he was smaller and he would joke everytime she scolded him for something. She gave him a tender smile and turned to leave. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and ruffled his hair to which he glared at. He followed Hade to her room were he closed the door once they were inside.

She sighs as she sits on the bed. "I miss the Sasuke that would pout everytime I scolded him and call me big sister...because of Itachi that is starting to wear off."

"Hade, there's nothing you can do now...just be there for him the whole way."

"You know...you're not as cold harted as people thought you were."

"Is that what they think of me?" he says in mock surprise as he sits down and gets closer to her until they were a few inches away. Her hands slowly go up until they rest on the edge of his mask and brings it down slowly. When it's completely down she takes one look at him and blood rushes to her cheecks. He smirks and her cheecks get even redder.

"You never seem to get used to it do you."

He wraps one hand around her waist and the other on her neck. Before she knows it he closes the space between them and kisses her.


	27. The Nightmare

At first she kissed back. Bringing her hands up to his chest and clutching his joning vest, pulling him closer. But in three seconds flat she pulled away from him as if she had gotten shocked.

"Kakashi...I can't I-"

**"Hade please, let's just give it one more try." he said in a soft voice. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and when I see you so depressed I just want to put my arms around you even though I promised I wouldn't try to force you into a relationship."**

That promised had been made a year ago. Half a year after the Uchiha masacre her brother had wanted her to meet other guys and try to forget about Itachi. He tried for a month before finally giving up on his sister, she was just too depressed over what happened between her and Itachi that he thought she would never have another relationship ever again. That is, until she met Hatake Kakashi. She had met him when her and her brother had been given an S-rank assingment and Kakashi had been paired up with them. Immedeately Hade had started to feel curious about the guy and took in his appearance. Silver white hair that defied gravity, a mask covering most of his face and dark grey eye that gave her a feeling of mistery. What intrigued her the most was his way of how he held him self, he was stealthy on his feet and a sense of balance better than a cat's...he was a man that Hade just had to figure out.

* * *

_"Toshiru, Hade this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi these are the Kihari twins. Hade, and Toshiru."_

_"So which one of you is the prankster?" _Had been his first question and when Hade gave him a scowling look he guessed she was Hade the prankster. Toshiru on the other hand looked quite amused.

_"So you're Kakashi the copy cat Ninja?"_

_"That's right?"_

_"So you're the one that has the sharingan on his left eye?" _Hade's look had turned to one of seriousness as well as sadness in her eyes. Kakashi noticed and remembered what he had heard from the Hokage and the rumors that whent on for weeks after Itachi had left the village.

**_"Did you hear that one of the Kihari was had a secret romance with Itachi?"_**

**_"Really? Who?"_**

**_"Hade Kihari, his teammate...I even heard that him and his cousin had a fight over her before his cousin died."_**

**_"They say she helped with the murder of the clan."_**

**_"She moved into the compound with the last Uchiha heir, she probably feels guilty since she was in love with a murderer."_**

**_"I hear he broke her heart when she found out he killed his clan...she's in some state of deep depression."_**

_Some of these rumors had been true but the others had been made up, when the Hokage told him who he was going to be working with. He had looked forward to see what the famous Kihari looked like...he was quite surprised. She could only be a few years younger than him and had experienced almost as much pain as he had in the course of one day. Depression still radiated off her but it was mild, thought it seemd that everytime something that reminded her of Itachi came up she whent straight back into that low depression._

_"Yes, but hopefully I won't have 2 use it on the mission. I can't use it for long."_

_It turned out he did have to use it, the mission had turned to a battle to get out alive and because of Kakashi's sharingan they were able to escape. Having seen him in action Hade was deepely impressed with this man, especially because she wanted to see what was hidden behind that mask. Kakashi had also taken an interest in the young Kihari and wanted to get to know her better. So in the course of a few weeks they got to know each other better, going on missions together and even training together. But it had taken Hade a while to trust Kakashi well enough to tell him her dark secrets of what happened between her and Itachi and for Kakashi to tell her his own secrets. Then there came the day when she told him about the murder of the clan and Itachi's attack, she had cried after she had finished and Kakahsi had taken her in his arms and let herself cry on his shoulder. It pained Kakashi to see her so upset and cry so hard that he guessed she hadn't cried ever since the death of the Uchiha clan. When she had stoped he had slowly taken of his mask and kissed her. At first Hade wasn't sure of how she felt, but after a while she gave in, they whent together for almost a three years when Hade decided that her feelings weren't that strong for him and she didn't want to hurt him by not being able to return his feelings like he did for her even though being with him made her happy. He had taken well and both had remained good friends since then...though Kakashi hadn't been able to get rid of his feelings that easily._

"I know Kakashi but, I just don't think now's the time for that...I-I'm dealing with a lot right now." she moves away from him and looks out the window. "The Hokage was like a second father to me...to everyone he was like a bright light in the darkest days, and now because of Orochimaru he's dead."

"He would've been gone anyway wether Orochimaru attacked the village or not...he decided to give up his remaining life fighting while protecting the village than die in his sleep." he places a hand on her arm. "Everyone knew that, including you Hade."

The next day it was time for the funerals, everyone buried their dead and said their good-byes to their most beloved people. Unfortunately Hade also had people to bury, few of her neighbors had actually died during the attack, either by the snakes or by sand and sound shinobi. She had know them since she was little and had always cared for every one of them, but now they were gone and she would never hear their welcoming voices ever again.

When everyone had been buried they whent back to their homes and waited for the Hokage's funeral to start. Hade whent to pick up Enama from the Hyuga compound and met Kakashi at his house so she could pick up Kano and Kenta while Kakashi went for his own team. Once at the funeral they placed their flowers on an altar that had the picture of the Hokage and prayed. Thunder roared through the village as rain began to pour down hard everywhere. After the funeral everyone whent back to their houses. Hade opened the door to the house and let Manna and Souma go in first, then Sasuke, and she closed the door with a dull slam.

"Ok Souma, time for a bath I don't whant you to get sick."

"But mama" his face turned to a pout. "The rained all ready cleaned me!"

"No, you need soap and shampoo to get rid of the dirt, water alone isn't enough...now come on." she picked him up and flung him on her shoulder as he squealed and struggled with laughter. When they were gone Hade turned to Sasuke and he looked back. Then without warning she opened her arms and brought him to a hug to which he gasped a bit in surprise. She kept him in that hug for almost five minutes before she let him go and Sasuke looked at her with shock.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." she said with a solem smile. "Just glad you're ok." She ruffled his wet hair like when he was eight before she turned and whent to the other bathroom next to her room. When she came out and entered her room the her tiger Akane trotted over and purred against her leg. She smiled and scratched his ear.

"Hey Akane." she walks over to her bed and lays down, looking up at the celling. _I wonder what would've happened if Itachi hadn't killed his clan...probably be still metting in secret..._ she thought sourly. Without even noticing she fell asleep, dreaming of the past mixed with the present. Dreaming of the time her and Itachi had spent their first night together and made love, Shisui fighting with Itachi and her trying to stop it. Then came the dream of the night Itachi had come to her and told her he really had killed his clan. Then came the words he had told her before passing out. After he submissioned her on the bed to keep her from attacking him.

"_My little brother is still alive...protect him from the Uchiha that was exiled." _then that's when it came to her. The file she had found at the Police Headquarters flashed in her mind.

**_"The Uchiha Clan has been loyal to Konoha years after our clan fouder was sent into exile and even though we were sent into isolation we are still loyal and willing to give our lives for this village." end quote._**

_For some reason the clan founder kept popping into her mind, the face of the founder's statue in her mind. 'Protect him from the Uchiha that was exiled' 'still loyal after clan founder was exiled' they both had a connection but she had no idea how. Then she had the nightmare. The village was on fire, the hokage tower destroyed and the hokage's mountain where all the hokage's faces had been. Bodie's littered the floor covered in blood, it took her no time at all to realize the bodies on the floor were her firends and family. Her brother, manna, her son, Hade's students, everyone she cared about was dead. What was worse was that there was one body that was still alive...and it was Itachi's. She stood there, completely frozen. His entire body covered in blood and deep slashes that it was a miracle he was still alive. She ran over and knelt next to him._

_"H-Hade..."_

_"Itachi...how...I-"_

_"Run...Hade-hack" he coughed up blood and she immedeately tried to heal him with her healing jutsu even though she knew that it wouldn't make a difference._

_"Please don't die...please!" tears were flooding out now, the slashes weren't dissapearing and blood kept gushing out. "STOP IT! STOP SPURTING!"_

_"Hade...run...please...run away..."_

_"Why should-"_

_"He'll kill you...NGH!"_

_"Hade..." A deep ice voice called her from behind and she snapped her head in the direction of the voice. A man was standing next to Sasuke's corpse with a Katana soaked in blood up to the hilt. His entire body covered by shadows but you could still see the blood that stained his entire body. Everything about him screamed for death and Hade felt cold sweat on the back of her neck. But what terrified her the most were his eyes, he had the sharingan and they were filled with nothing but blood lust._

_"Hade...run!"_

_"No I'm not leaving you!"_

_"He's already dead Hade..." said the man, his voice no closer than before. "There's nothing you can do." _

_She felt something hard grab on to her hair and threw her away from Itachi. She landed hard on her back and saw the man looming over her with the sword._

_"Now It's your turn." he raised his sword and brought it down but in that moment something stood in between her and death splattering her with blood. Only when that something fell next to her did she see it was Itachi, he had somehow manage to get up despite his deathly wounds and protect her from being killed. She screamed in horror as Itachi gasped for breath and more blood gushed out of him. Her hands glowed green as she tried to heal him again but it was no use, the life was already leaving his eyes._

_"NO! ITACHI PLEASE!"_

_"H-H-H-Hade...I'm sorry...for...everything."_

_"No Itachi...don't." she sobbed_

_He couldn't hear her anymore, all he could do was watch her face full of sorrow as he halfclosed his eyes as the pain began to leave him._

_"You know...I've...always loved how soothing...the healing jutsu is..." he took one last breath before he looked at her one last time with a smile._

_"Itachi-"_

_"I love you."_

_"_!"

"Hade!"

Kakashi and Sasuke burst into her room and found her thrashing around with the bed sheets tangled around her. Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her on the bed by the shoulders.

"Hade wake up!"

"AAAAAH!"

"HADE!"

She screamed again before opening her eyes and gasped. She took one look at Kakashi before she brought her arms around his neck and hugged him with a sob. She sobbed and sobbed while Kakashi tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Hade...it's just a dream." he said softly. Sasuke could only stare and look in horror at Hade. He had never in his _life _seen her like this, not even during those weeks after the clan murder.

"Everybody was dead!" she cired "Everyone I loved! There was so much blood!"

"Hade-"

"You and Sasuke, my brother my family _everyone!"_

"Hade it was just a nightmare...nobody's hurt."

"And Itachi..." both Kakashi and Sasuke froze. "He was dying on the floor covered in blood too!"

Her body and her voice shook so much both guys had to listen harder.

"I tried to heal him but the blood would never stop splurting, then _he _told me I couldn't save him...he tried to kill me and Itachi gave his life for me..." she was gasping now, trying so hard to breath and talk at the same time she was close to hyperventilating.

"Who told you that? Who tried to kill you?"

"I couldn't see him..." she had loosened her hold on Kakashi and was looking at him but her eyes looked as if she was looking through him. "He was covered in shadows and blood...but I could see his eyes...eyes that showed nothing but blood lust."

"Who was it Hade?"

"He had the sharingan...but the outline of his body...I knew who it was..." then she looks at him, _really _looks at him with fear in her eyes. "But how can I know him if he died before either of us were born?"

"Hade...who is it?"

She looks at Sasuke now and she could picture the face that was on the statue by the final valley. The founder of the Uchiha clan, a name she had heard from the stories her mother used to tell her about the creation of Konoha.

"_Uchiha Madara."_

**Ok I've been havn some writers block recently so Ima need some help. I've been putting this story too similar to the manga so I'm going to have to change a few things so that doesn't happen anymore. So if there are any questions about the story message me and I'll answer them in one of the upcoming chapters. I also like to make my stories better, so any tips or hints are welcome too I love improving my writting and my stories. I'd also like to thank those who read this story and review it I apreciate it. see ya in the next chapter hope u enjoyed it! ^_^**


	28. Police Headquarters

The first thing thing that came up to her mind when she woke up in the morning was not was she expected. An image of the Uchiha police head quarters had flowed into her mind and she couldn't get rid of it. She kept staring at the celling, the image still in her head until she couldn't stand it anymore. She showered, got dressed and headed out the door without realizing she had woken up at five in the morning. She left the compound but didn't have to walk that far. The police station was only a street away. After the massacre the HQ was shut down and closed, Hade had asked the Hokage why but he only answered that there was no need for it anymore. Oddly, the crime ratio went down after the HQ was closed down; to Hade it didn't make any sense since the ratio should have gone up instead of down.

She looked up at the symbol of the station, noticing that it looked so worn down that it would only take a small gust of wind to have that thing fall and smash into the ground. The windows had been smashed and boarded up as well as the door. There was graffiti all over one side of the wall while the other had a whole big enough for a person to crawl through and the paint was chipped everywhere. _Wow, four years later and it looks like an abandoned warehouse from 10 years ago. _Hade thought with a frown. After wandering around the building for five minutes she found no other way to enter but through the whole in the wall. With a sigh she went on her knees and crawled inside the station. She was grateful that when they had boarded up the place they hadn't blocked the windows completely because if it hadn't been for the light of dawn shining through the windows she would have been in complete darkness. Years of dust was everywhere, including the walls and celling, spider webs decorated very corner of the room as well. Hade headed over to the restricted section and with some disappointment found all the cabinets open, and empty. She should have expected them to be empty and stored somewhere else once the place was closed down, she even hoped that some files would have been left behind but there was nothing. Nothing that could help her solve the questions in her head about the Uchiha linage, Hade would have asked Sasuke but he his knowledge about his clan was no more advanced than hers.

She searched the entire building top to bottom and found absolutely nothing which was beginning to frustrate her. She was covered in dust and cobwebs which she hoped didn't have spiders attached. The last place she went to and dreaded a bit was Fugaku Uchiha's office. She had never been in that office, not even when she had gone to ask the clan leader if she could get a job there. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door knob and opened the door. Everything in there was just like everything in the building, rusted, dusty and full of cobwebs. The desk that must have once been a dark red mahogany was now faded red with some part splintered thanks to the wood eating critters. A book shelf once filled with books was broken and all of the books were on the floor, some with broken spines or missing pages. Though what caught her attention was that one book was still on the shelf. She walked around the desk and grabbed the book, slowly pulling it of the shelf.

A loud screech came from the edge of the book shelve and had had to take a step back as the shelf opened up like a door and showed a small pitch dark room.

"Damn I can't see anything." she murmured. She grabbed a couple of pages from the floor and placed them inside an small trash can next to the desk until it was filled to the top. Then she made hand signs for a fire jutsu and lit the papers on fire. Grabbing the trash can like a candle she walked in the room and she quirked up an eyebrow. The small room had a small wooden desk and a chair, next to it there was a book. She placed the burning trash can on the table and grabbed the book. It was heavy and thick, probably seven inches; the cover had the Uchiha Symbol and when she opened it to the first page she saw a drawn picture of the founder looking up at her...Uchiha Madara.

* * *

"I don't know where she is Kakashi she must've left before anyone of us woke up." Manna told Kakashi with a frown. "Are you saying she didn't meet up with you?"

"We were supposed to meet at six and she didn't show up...I thought I was actually early until i checked the time."

"So you were actually late...maybe she got tired of waiting?"

"After forty five minutes?"

"You're right, she usually waits thirty minutes before hunting you down." Manna says with a now worried tone. Just then her son walks up to her and tugs at her shorts.

"Mommy has aunt Hade returned from her walk?"

"You saw her Souma?" The little one nods and looks at Kakashi.

"I woke up when the sun was going up and saw her leave."

"Did she tell you where she was going." Kakashi asked and Souma shook his head saying she didn't see him when she left. "I guess she must have headed my way and I didn't see her." he said though he doubted it. Saying he was gonna go back and see if she was there he said good bye. He headed out of the compound and saw he Uchiha Police Headquarters. Then he saw it, a small trail of smoke coming out one of the windows and he could smell the burning paper. _Must be kids playing around again _he thought as he saw a sign at the door saying to keep out. Why did children have to go inside places that were closed down and banned as dangerous? They had probably started burning a few things for fun or something. Seeing the whole on the side of the building he walked to it and crawled in. He made a face as his nose could smell the rotting wood and humidity of the place as well as something else. He tried to focus on that smell until he finaly figured out what it was, black raspberry and vanilla. He's smelled that so many times he knew who it belonged to, he followed the scent until it led to a door that had the name of the deceased Uchiha Clan leader and opened it only to duck as a kunai missed his head by a mere inch.

"Kakashi?" he looked up to see Hade with a shocked look as she quickly hid what he suspected was a book behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that first." he said as he stood up and noticed her dusty appearance and some cob webs on her clothes. "If you were trying to clean the place up you're doing a terrible job."

She scoffed and shook her head.

"I was trying to look for something that could help me learn more about the Uchiha clan."

"Why not ask Sasuke?"

"His knowledge is as far fetched as mine Kakashi he doesn't know everything." he looked her in the eyes to see if he could figure out if the book she was hiding would giver her that information, but her look was vague. _Darn I can't read her. _He thought in mild irritation, she was the only person out of all he knew that he couldn't read properly. _She just had to be Itachi's partner didn't she. _Itachi was probably one of the best people apart from himself that knew how to keep their thoughts and feelings to themselves. Hade must have learned it when they were secretly seeing each other so when people saw them they wouldn't see a couple, but two shinobi that couldn't stand each other...that's how good they were.

"So did you find anything?" he asked.

"Just a book filled with everything I already know about the clan." she shrugged and showed him the book briefly and saw the thickness of it. "I think it may have more information but I can't read this in an hour, it'll take me a while."

"Well we were supposed to meet an hour ago for breakfast rermember?"

"Shitiforgot" she mumbled. "Well maybe we can go now."

"After you shower...you're very dirty." he pointed out and she scratched her neck which was dirty as well and she looked at her dirty hand in disgust.

"Ew."

* * *

After a shower and having breakfast with Kakashi they went their separate way as Kakashi went to jonnin headquarters to see if there were some missions he could take while Hade headed to the other way to the outskirts of the Kihari compounds. Their compound was just about a few blocks from the south gate where most of the shopping stores and trading markets were at. This was also the best place for traders and merchants from different nations sometimes came ask for customized swords or just to buy or repair. Since this was the specialty of the Kihari apart from being ninjas it helped them get a lot of money for their own business. She stopped at the family shop and smiled as she saw her brother hammering on a sword to give it it's shape. Feeling watched he stopped hammering and looked up to see his sister smiling. He smiled back before grabbing the sword by the handle and dipping it in an bucket of water and cooling it down, then he placed it in a rack along with other swords before heading to his sister.

"Well if it isn't my prakning little sister, what brings you here?"

"You know I don't prank anymore Toshiru."

"They tell me other wise back at jonnin headquarters." he smirked at his twin as she looked away with an embarrassed look making him chuckle.

"It was ony a small-"

"Tag bomb in the guy's shower?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey...I...well...it wasn't that big okay?" she stammered with an annoyed look. "It didn't even crack the wall."

He gave a small laughed before shaking his head. Then he stops as he sees someone behind her and a barely visible flush creeps on his cheeks. She quirks an eyebrow and looks back to see a girl around her age with shoulder length light brown hair in a jonin outfit talking to an older man as he gave her a kunai set. Smirking she looks back at her twin who looks away when he meets her eyes.

"Who's that?" she asks in a sweet voice that makes him tense. He knew that voice, and he mentaly cursed...it was the sweet voice of mischief.

"Just someone I know...did a favor for once..."

"Oh look she's coming this way." she whispers cheerfully.

Not believeing her he looks up and sure enough, the girl was heading their way with the set in her hands. When she stops she smiles.

"Hey Toshiru...and..." she looks at Hade.

"Hade Kihari" she says taking the girls extended hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Saya Inuzuka are you related to Toshiru?"

"She's my twin." he says and her eyes widened.

"Oh so you're his twin? I've heard so many things about you from him and from headquarters."

"None too bad I hope." Hade smiles.

"Just your pranks, and how good your fighting skills are." Saya quickly adds as Hade's calmed look turns into one of irritation. Wanting to avoid his twin from replying to that he changes topic.

"What brings you here Saya?"

"Oh right," she turns to Toshiru in silent relief as Hade tries to remain her composure. "I wanted to thank you for the sword you forged for me, it was beautiful." she smiles brightly making him blush lighty and Hade smirks.

"Y-Y-your welcome..." he stutters. Hade then takes in Saya's appearance and notices that she's the kinda girl her brother would be into. Light brown hair, surprisingly blue eyes, well built athletic body and sweet and calm personality. _Although the blue eyes and sweet personality is something rarely seen in the Inuzuka clan. _she thought as she realized she hadn't paid attention to their small conversation until Saya waved good-bye and began to leave the store. As Saya waved Hade caught Saya's look as her eyes went from Toshiru's eyes to his stoned arms and chest that was covered by a muscle shirt and the girl sightly blushed before leaving. Once out of sight Hade started laughing.

"What's so funny Kihari?"

"Wow she was totally checking you out as she left."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, and you look like a lost puppy."

"Screw you!" She laughed again and her brother rolled his eyes. When she had calmed down she looked at her brother with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"That reminds me, I came to see if you wanted to have lunch later."

"Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"About?"

"You're just going to have to wait until lunch."

"Ugh I hate it went you leave me in the fog." she pouted and he laughed.

"Excuse me,"

Toshiru stops laughing and his look turns into a guarded look. Hade turns and sees why. There were two cloaked figures at the entrance, they had black cloaks with red clouds outlined in white and large straw hats with a bell on the side covering their entire faces. One was tall, roughly six to seven feet while the other barely reached his shoulder though he was tall as well.

"How may we help you sir." Toshiru answered.

"We are on the look for a few new daggers and we were told this was a good place to look." the tallest one replied, his voice rough and kind of deep. Toshiru nodded and motioned to a door that led inside the store were all the weapons were on display.

"If you would follow my sister she'll show you what we have and once you make your selection we'll bargain on the price."

"Hm, so you don't have a set price?" he asked.

"We do, but to make a good purchase we bargain the price."

"ah, to keep them coming for more eh?" the tall man said with a voice of amusement.

"Yes sir," Hade said politely and opened the door to the store. "Now if you would please follow me."

Both men followed Hade through the door, but as they went inside Toshiru never took his gaze of the smaller man until the door had closed. He wiped his hands on a wet cloth and headed out side with a high pitched whistle. A hawk appeared and perched on his shoulder, the same hawk that Hade had used to send her students a message. He placed a small cylinder on a container tied to it's leg and said

"Take it to Kakashi Sora, and hurry up." whispered Toshiru and Sora gave a screech before taking flight. Once the hawk was out of sight he headed back into the shop.

"Found what you were looking for gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yes, we did...and your sister here gave us a good demonstration on the agility of the daggers and knifes." the tallest man chuckled as Hade placed the daggers away and left only five on the counter. One of them was three inches of handle and seven inches of sharpened steel. another was half a size smaller, but that one could separate into twin blade and when thrown accurately it could penetrate deeply in an enemy. The other three were simple but could be hidden in a pocket or in shinobi sandals for a quick draw.

"Excelent, have you told them the price?" he asked his twin.

"Yes, and they are more than willing to pay for it."

"You have made an excellent choice with those weapons, I have a feeling they will be very useful to you."

"Thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse us have more business to attend to." the tallest man said as Hade handed him the knifes in a box. He tipped his hat and Toshiru noticed how the man's hands were large and had a bluish tint to them. Once they were gone Hade looked at her brother with a suspicious look.

"Those men had-"

"I know...but do think they could be related in any way to Itachi and Orochimaru?"

"I have no doubt about that, they had the same clothes those traitors had when they attacked us. Although they seem to be different people."

"I sent a message to Kakashi already, he should be getting the anbu informed by now as well as the hokage."

"We should go with them...and fight."

"I doubt we'll be any match for them." her brother said with a displeased look. "I'm sure you remember about our last little run down with the other two."

"We were caught unaware!"

"Still, we were defeated and landed in the hospital." he said and she glared at the wall, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the counter. He sighed and placed both his hands a top of hers. "Listen, why don't we go eat and be alert, I'm sure that if they're found there's bound to be a fight."

"And then we can go and help?" she asked and he nodded.

"Then we could go and help."

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised that little girl didn't recognize you, not even as she tried to sense your chakra."

"I've always been able to mask my chakra extremely well, it would have been hard to detect even by an ex-anbu of her caliber."

"Too bad she didn't detect you, it would have been quite fun to battle with the Kihari prodigy." he said with a dark chuckle.

"Hn."

"How bout we stop for some tea before find what we seek? We still have time."

"Yeah, sure."

They entered a small tea shop and ordered dango along with green tea. As they began to eat the quickly sensed someone and raised their guard. It was Kakashi, he had received Toshiru's message and had quickly roamed the village before catching the scent of the pair and followed them to the tea shop. There he had leaned against the entrance casually, as if he was waiting for someone. A few minutes later Kakashi spotted Kurenai and Asuma heading his was.

"Hey Asuma, Kurenai...you're both looking chumy today. Are you two on a date?"

Asuma looked at him incredulously while Kurenai glared with a small blush creeping up her face.

"Fool, Anko just asked me to buy some dango for her." Kurenai muttered.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Asuma.

"I'm meeting somebody."

"Ha, that's quite odd for _you _to be waiting for someone. If Hade found out I'm sure she'd throw you a party."

"Then let's keep it to our selves shall we?" Kakashi said bemused. "Actually, I was planing on putting something on a grave so I thought I'd meet up with someone while I was at it...Sasuke actually."

Itachi gripped his cup and Kakashi noticed.

"Whoa Kakashi you showed up before me? Hade is sure to throw you a party?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow as he arrived and saw that his sensei had actually arrived early.

"Well, I can be on time once in a while can't I?"

Sasuke looked behind his sensei and saw to empty chairs with two drinks and dango on the table, the two people that had sat there were gone. Thinking what was on the table had been ordered by Kakashi he made a face.

"I don't really like dango or sweet things."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked meeting the other jonnin's eyes who nodded and disappeared. Both cloaked figures had managed to leave before Sasuke had noticed them, though now they had to stop. In front of them was Kurenai and Asuma stopping them from walking any further.

"You two are not from this village...what's your business here?" Asuma asked.

"It's been a long time...Asuma, Kurenai..."

"You could only know our names if you were from this village..."

The smaller man grabbed the edge of his straw hat and lifted it to show his face. The cloak's collar was high, but it was low enough to reveal half of his face. It revealed blood red eyes with three black totems around the pupil; eyes that can never be easily forgotten unless it was the last thing you saw before a kunai slit your throat. Both jonnin's eyes widened as he slowly started to take of the hat and let it fall to the ground as he popped the buttons of his cloak half way to show his entire face.

"So it is you." Asuma said with a low voice. "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**Yay Itachi's back! XP sorry I took so long I had major writer's block and my Internet was down. So as a treat for taking ages I made this chapter longer. I'll make the rest chapters longer as well and give my other OC's more chances to appear. Any questions and comments please message or review. See yah next chapter. ^_^**


	29. Land of Midari

**Sigh I can't believe that just when I was starting to write chapters the internet gets disconected. Oh well now I have internet again. yaaay. so here's the next long chapter I promised. ENJOY! =3

* * *

**

"Sensei!"

"Oh, Enama. What brings you here?" Hade asks as Enama and her other students stop at the entrance of the ramen shop where her and Toshiru were having lunch. All three of them had tired expressions on their faces and sweating as if they had run from far away just to find them.

"We…we…." Enama panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Ok just catch your breath first Enama I don't want you to pass out."

Enama closed her eyes and breathed deeply, after a few seconds she calms down and speaks in a hurry.

"Guy sensei told us to tell you that he needs you at the river that leads to the shrine as fast as possible."

"He said something about a message you send our uncle a while ago." Kenta says and both twins look at each other with worry.

"Do you think something may have happened?"

"If Kakashi wasn't able to handle them he may be in trouble."

They quickly stand up and turn to the gennin.

"I want you three to head home and not tell _anyone _about what you just told us…understood?"

"Yes sensei." They say and both Hade and Toshiru jump into the roofs and run at full speed. They follow them with their eyes until they're no longer visible and look at each other in confusion.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know but it looks like it's something extremely important and dangerous according to the looks they exchanged."

"Do you think they were talking about another possible invasion?"

"Kano don't think like that!"

"What? I'm just trying to figure out what they were so freaked out about Enama."

"Well if it was something like that I'm sure we'll hear about it sooner or later."

Kenta shrugs and they go into the ramen shop and order their ramen.

The twins arrive just in time to see the two cloaked figures they had seen at their shop except they had taken their large straw hats off. They were standing on the river a few feet away from a small group that as they got closer saw that it was Asuma, Guy, and Kurenai holding up a very beat up Kakashi. They get out their kunai as they get closer and when they're within throwing range they throw their weapons at the enemy.

Sensing the kunais both cloaked men block the incoming kunai and look in the direction of the throw. Hade stops at the railing while Toshiru stops next to Asuma and his eyes narrow in anger.

"You!" he growls at Itachi who's not looking at him but at Hade who's eyes are as wide as a tennis ball.

"It's been a long time…Hade, Toshiru." He says, still not looking at Toshiru.

"If we had known it was you back at the shop we would have fought there!" Toshiru hisses. Itachi's eyes finally move from Hade to her twin and his eyes show no emotion.

"Then you would have been no match for me and Kisame."

"Are these more of your friends Itachi?" the shark man chuckles as his eyes roam Hade with a predatory look.

"If we were ever his 'friends' he would of never left or killed his clan." Hade says as she finally composes herself and glares at Itachi. In one swift move she jumps over the rail and stands next to Kurenai who's holding Kakashi.

"What did you do to Kakashi?"

"Nothing he could handle." Was his response and Hade knew he had used the same jutsu he had done on Sasuke when he had killed his clan.

"Well I would really love to have a fight with you two and rip you to shreds." Kisame said as his grip tightened on his sword and a wicked grin spread on his face.

"No Kisame, I'm sure more shinobi are on their way and we can't afford to waste any time now." He looks at his partner calmly and the shark man sighs in defeat.

"You all don't know how lucky you are." The shark man says as him and Itachi turn to leave.

"Itachi, I swear I'm going to hunt you down." Hade said and Itachi looks back at her, his eyes completely empty. "And when I do I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!"

"Then I'll look forward to that encounter."

With that they disappear and Hade quickly turns to Kurenai.

"What did Itachi do to Kakashi?"

"We don't know we had to close our eyes to not get caught in his genjutsu."

Hade places her hands on Kakashi's shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Kakashi…Kakashi can you hear me?"

He stirs and struggles to nod.

"Hade…I…"

"Don't talk, we'll take you home."

"Not the Hospital?" asks Asuma.

"Not yet, let's just get him out of here."

A few minutes later they're in Kakashi's apartment. Kenta, Kano and Enama freaked out when they walked in with a barely conscious Kakashi.

"What happened to our uncle?"

"Who did it?"

"Listen to me, don't tell anyone about this and don't let anyone inside unless they're jonnin or anbu…got it?"

They nod as the other jonnin take Kakashi to his bedroom.

"Do you think they have already found Naruto?"

"It's a possibility, Itachi knows this village well and Naruto's habits are pretty simple."

"I just hope Jariya is with him," says Hade as her hands glow green and hovers them over Kakashi's body, searching for any damage. "They'll have a hard time getting Naruto if a sannin is with him."

"Shh" Guy puts a finger to his lips and everyone stops talking just as the door knob turns and Sasuke walks in.

"Kakashi there's-what happened?" his widen in shock. "What are you all doing here? Why is Kakashi bedridden?"

"Sasuke…we-"

"Hey is it true that Itachi's back and he's after Naruto?" says a jonnin that had just arrived. "Oh..."

"Idiot."

Sasuke's eyes flash red for a moment before running out the door.

"Damn it why does this always have to happen!" Guy says as he runs after Sasuke. Hade looks from the door to Kakashi and back to the door and bites her lip.

"Hade…go after them…its fine we'll take Kakashi to the hospital don't worry." Asuma says with a small frown. "I'm sure Kakashi would've gone after him too."

She nods before running out the door. She was in the streets in seconds and headed to the ramen shop.

"Old man did Sasuke come here asking for information on Naruto?"

"Yes I told him Naruto went with Jaraiya to a town not far from here."

She thanks him before taking to the streets again and leaves the village. It took her a few minutes but she eventually got to the town cursed. There were inns all over the place and it would certainly take her hours to find the inn where Naruto and Jaraiya were staying in. She bit her thumb and did a few hand signs; Akane appeared and gave Hade a glare.

"I know I know I shouldn't have put you in an animal contract but it was the only way. Konoha is not a place for tigers…except for the forbidden forest."

After a few days people had gotten a bit terrified to have a tiger on the streets and the elders had told her to either get rid of Akane or put him in an animal summoning scroll.

"I need you to find Sasuke he's in trouble."

Akane huffs at her but starts smelling the air and gives a growl before leading the way through the roofs. They arrive at a large inn and sees a big hole were a window should have been. As they got closer she realizes that the whole hadn't been punch or kicked through, but burned. Once she's in front of it she sees two things, Guy talking to Jaraiya and Naruto. The second was Sasuke sitting on the floor with his back against the wall; his head slumped forward as if unconscious.

"Sasuke!"

The three ninja snap their head in her direction as she and Akane run to Sasuke. Hade goes on her knees and gently lifts Sasuke's head up and gives a small gasp. His eyes were just as blank and fogged like Kakashi's after being hit with Itachi's sharingan jutsu.

"How did this happen?"

"Sasuke arrived just after Itachi had found me." Naruto began his eyes full of anger. "Sasuke attacked with the chidori but his brother blocked it and broke his wrist."

Sure enough Hade looked at Sasuke's left wrist and saw it red and swollen.

"Pervy Sage arrived just after that, but Sasuke stood up and told us not to interfere-"

"And you didn't!" she yelled looking at Jaraiya who looked at her apologetically.

"I wanted to respect his wishes…but it turns out he wasn't strong enough, he grabbed Sasuke and did some genjutsu on him."

"He wasn't dying so you should have not let him…despite Sasuke being a prodigy he was no match for Itachi yet!" She looks back at Sasuke and strokes his hair gently. "You stupid, stupid boy…idiot!" Of course he couldn't hear her but she said it anyway.

"Jaraiya-sama was thinking of looking for Tsunade and brings her to Konoha to heal Sasuke and Kakashi."

"That's a good idea, if you can even find her."

"I'm sure we'll find her, I'm taking Naruto with me."

A bit later they're all out side the small village with Guy carrying Sasuke on his back. Jaraiya asked Hade if she wanted to come, but she refused; saying she would work on tracking down Itachi and learn more about the group called Akatsuki. Jaraiya had told her about it and that there was a big possibility they were after the nine-tailed fox inside Naruto.

"Are you sure? I mean, there could be a high possibility you could convince her to come."

"I'm sure she will come either way, especially if you take Naruto." She smiles. "He is quite a good influence."

Naruto looks at her confused but Jaraiya looks at her with a smirk, letting her know that indeed it was the reason he was taking him. Soon they said good-bye, but not before Guy gave Naruto the same outfit he and Lee wore making the other's face fall.

Guy and Hade got back to the village with Sasuke still on Guy's back and Akane walking next to Hade. At the front gates the guards let them in with a worried look upon seeing a very beat up Uchiha. They took him to the hospital were Hade attended to him since she also worked there. She healed his wrist and broken ribs as well as the concussion on his head. Just as she was finishing the door banged open and Sakura ran in.

"SASUKE!"

"Who let you in?" A nurse ran in and apologized.

"I'm sorry Kihari-sama I tried to stop her."

"What happened to him!"

"He fought his brother…that's all I'm telling you."

"Will he be alright?"

"Physically yes…but not mentally." She looks at Sakura and sees tears in her eyes. "Jaraiya and Naruto left the village to look for a woman named Tsunade; she's a very skilled medic and will be able to heal Sasuke and Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei is hurt too!" The tears start to flow and Hade looks away to Sasuke.

"In the same state as Sasuke, they'll be in a coma until Jaraiya can find Tsunade and brings her to Konoha."

Hade tries to reassure her but that she has to come tomorrow. Sakura wanted to protest but Hade didn't let her and had the nurse escort her out. _Sorry Sakura but you have to calm down and I need to fix him._

She gave Sasuke another check over before writing it on a medical clipboard and headed to Kakashi and did the same for him. When she was done she left the hospital and found her brother waiting for her outside.

"Guy told me what happened to Sasuke."

"Why did he have to act the avenger and go after Itachi he could've gotten killed."

"It was that bad huh?"

"Yeah…Manna won't be very happy…he's like another son to her."

"He also told me that the group Itachi is in is called Akatsuki."

"I have to find out everything I can about that organization…and I know just the place to start looking."

"Land of Midari?"

"Land of Midari." She said with a contempt smile.

"You are soooo not going there by yourself!" Manna said as she picked up the plates from the table. Toshiru and Hade had arrived at the compound and told Manna about Itachi being in the village and about Sasuke and Kakashi being in the hospital.

"Manna I'm not going there by myself Toshiru's going with me."

"That's not enough you need at least a platoon of anbu with you." She sits back down and serves them a cup of tea. "That town is where all the rouge and bingo book shinobi go and hide!"

"I've been there plenty of times before so there's no danger in me going."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week…maybe two." Hade said. Manna sighed and looked at her tea, watching as the steam rose and swirled until it disappeared.

"Just promise me you'll be careful Hade."

"You know I'm always careful, what could go wrong?"

"That's what worries me."

The next day Hade and Toshiru were all packed up and ready to go. Manna and Souma accompanied them to the gates of Konoha and wished them luck. With a smile and a wave they left, once they were a mile from the gates they jumped to the trees and headed to the Land of Midori.

Hade had only been there four times. Three of those times had been with Itachi during their anbu days and the last time had been with Kakashi and Asuma. It would take two days to get to the Land of Midari when the sun began to set in the horizon both shinobi stopped at a clearing next to a river and began to set up camp. As Hade started the fire Toshiru got the sleeping bags out and set them on the floor.

"How are we going to get information on Itachi in Midari?" he asked, he'd never been there before so he had no idea how they would get info on an S-class criminal. The land was home to rouge shinobi and anyone that lives there would be very discreet at hiding a fugitive's whereabouts.

"Well it's very easy." She said as the wood started to glow before finally crackling with fire. "You need to have a few contacts. I am happy to say I have such contact in that place"

"Who?"

"You'll see when we get there." The smile that played on her lips was one of secrecy and Toshiru was sure that whoever this person was…he was not going to like it. They headed out again when the sun began to rise and took to the trees again. Six hours later they were standing at the entrance of a large cave, big enough to fit a third of the village.

"Uh…why are we here?" Toshiru asked, thinking that his twin had forgotten how to get to the village. Hade looked around as if waiting for someone.

"We are waiting for someone to invite us in.?"

"Invite us in? Do we need an invitation or something?"

"No, it's just that if we try to go in we could get killed."

Not a moment had she said that four figures came out of the cave. One was tall, about six feet; dark skinned and a scar going from his lip to his collar bone, he was wearing only dark brown pants and a large sword strapped on his back and short brown hair with light brown eyes. Another was slightly shorter, jet black hair with dark brown eyes wearing a dark grey muscle shirt and black pants with a speared sword in his hand. The other two had dirty blond hair though one had green eyes and had light skin while the other had long hair and blue eyes and a slightly darker skinned. Both were wearing anbu like clothes except they were missing the guards and had double edge swords in their hands.

All four stopped a few feet from both Konoha nin and their eyes went to their headbands.

"Are you two rouge shinobi?" the blond one with green eyes asked.

"No."

"Then get out of here you have no business here."

"We came for information on a shinobi."

"What makes you think we would give you information on fellow rouge?" the tall dark skinned man said. In response she lifted her hand to the collar of her shirt and revealed her left shoulder to show part of her dragon shaped birthmark. Three of them stared at her questioningly but the tall one broke in a smile and laughed. Hade smiled back and took out her sword. In the blink of an eye the man moves and attacks her with his sword. She dodges and strikes back. He blocks an attack to his throat and chest; he takes a step back and jabs at Hade's shoulder but misses. Hade jumps over him and takes his sword in the progress. When he turns his own sword is at his throat while Hade's sword is at his chest, just infront of his heart. He looked at the swords and then at Hade...then he burst out in laughing. Hade smirked at him and lowered the swords. The moment she did he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in a big and suficating bear hug. Toshiru looked with his mouth wide open.

"Hade I knew it was you!"

"Han...can't...breath!"

"Oh, sorry."

He lets her go and she breaths in deeply, trying to get air back in her lungs. Her brother is at her side in an instant, kunai at the ready. But Hade places her hand on his forearm and he lowers it.

"It's ok Toshiru they won't harm us."

"But you just-"

"It was just to see if it really was _the _Hade Kihari...and she is." Hade winks and returns Han his sword which he straps on his back again. Han turns on the others and they nod, heading back into the cave. "Now if you would just follow us we'll get you inside."

The twins follow right behind Han into the cave. Toshiru expected the cave to be humid and cold, but inside it was warm and a cool breeze was blowing. Next to him Hade talked with Han.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you Kihari."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"I remember the last time you where here you came looking for information on Itachi with your teammates," Hade eyes flicker to her brother and back at Han. "So what brings you here this time?"

"The same thing as last time...Itachi appeared at my village looking for something."

"What?"

"It's classified, but I can tell you that he was ordered to by an organization."

"An organization?" The cave was getting smaller, an orange glow was at the end of the tunnel as they neared it. Hade nods and looks at the pubs and motels, people passing through the small stores and rouge shinobi strolling by as if they had all the time in the world; not hidding or runnin from anbu and other shinobi after their heads.

"They call themselves...The Akatsuki."

Han stops abruptly as well as his companions ahead of him when they sensed he had stopped. He stares at her in the eyes long and hard, looking for a sign that she was pulling his leg. But when he found no such thing he sighs and looks at the up as if hoping for a revelation before looking at her again.

"I'm sorry to say this lassie but it's going to be very hard to get information on your ex..."

"And why's that?"

"Because if anyone knows and gives you the information you need the will be hunted down by the organization itself...and executed."

* * *

**Woooow this was long. hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Please review, no flames, any questions and what not feel free to message me. another long chapter coming soon, THANK YOU! XD**


	30. Tragedy After Tragedy

Just like Han had told her upon arriving to Midari, finding information on the Akatsuki was going to be very hard indeed. Every pub and bar they had gone to get information was frustrating. The moment they said the words 'Akatsuki' the shinobi just got up and left or threatened to cut their throats if they asked again. This had gone on for a week and it was beginning to irritate Hade.

"God damn it this is so _irritating!"_she growled as she slumped down on a chair and banged her head on the table. Her and Toshiru were staying on a motel not far from the entrance of the village after Han recommended them to stay there.

_"If anyone finds out you're not rouge you could be in danger. Better stay in a place close to the exit when the time comes."_ he had said. So they had rented a one bedroom apartment that smelled of humidity, with pale blue walls and a carpet that had seen better days.

"Hade we knew finding information here wasn't going to be easy, so why are you complaining now?" Toshiru asked as he sat down across from his twin while placing a cup of sake in front of her.

"Because I thought it wasn't going to take this _long_." she murmured and finished her drink in one gulp and making a face as the alcohol burned down her throat. She placed the cup back on the table and sighed. There was an urgent knock on the door and Han burst in through the door, his face showing delight and success.

"Hade we finally found someone!"

"What?"

"We found someone that has information on the Akatsuki!" Hade stared at Han in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing. Toshiru on the other hand was nothing but relieved. Ever since they had arrived to Midori he just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He had voiced his uneasiness to his twin two days after their arrival but she had only dismissed it a paranoia. Claiming that he was just not used to being in a land where the criminals were the ones that ruled while the village ninja were the hunted ones.

"Who's the informative?" asked Hade as she stood up and took her sword from the table, strapping it to her back.

"An old man claiming that he was present when the original Akatsuki was founded."

"Original Akatsuki?" she asked a little perplexed.

"He wouldn't say more on the subject unless the one looking for him was present."

"Lets not keep him waiting then." she replied and walked out the door with Han and Toshiru right behind her. Han led them through the streets that seemed to be strangely more busy than usual. Soon they arrived at a small cabin. It was made completely of stone, two black tainted windows on either side of a large steel door with no door knob.

"How the hell are we supposed go get in if it doesn't have a knob?" asked Hade. Han didn't respond but walked to the door and knocked three times. A small part of the door where the doorknob should have been opened up to reveal a small camera. When the camera moved up a rough deep voice spoke through it.

_"What is it Han?"_

_"_I have brought the people looking for you."

The little camera disappeared followed by a series of clicks as the door was unlocked before creaking open.

* * *

"You!"

"You have to agree with me on this. You are not the type to listen quietly unless you're tied up Sasuke."

After a week Hade had left the village Naruto returned with Tsunade and taken care of Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi had been alright both physicaly and mentally, but Sasuke was not. His body may had been alright, but his mind was something entirely different; something had changed and when Naruto had showed up he had challenged him to a fight on the hospital roof. From there everything went straight to hell, after trading insults both ninja's had fought violently until they both activated their deadliest weapons. Naruto with the rasengan he had recently learned from Jarayia and Sasuke unleashed his chidori. Sakura, watching everything from the door way couldn't take it any longer and ran at them, not caring that she was heading strait in the middle of their jutsus. Fortunately Kakashi appeared and grabbed both their wrist and threw them at two water tanks. Kakashi had reprimanded Sasuke for using the chidori but Sasuke just 'hn' and left. Kakashi tracked him down later that night and tied him to a tree where he had been sitting in.

"Let me go!" Sasuke growled.

"No." Kakashi replied. "Forget about revenge Sasuke, those I have know to have a heart like you always end up having very tragic ends."

"What do you know you think you're a genius?"

"Calmn down."

"I could kill...the person you love the most." Sasuke said with a glare. "Then you'd know how wrong you are about me."

"I suppose you could..." he said with thoughtful look. "Unfortunately I don't really have anyone special left."

Sasuke gives him a questioning look before Kakashi smiles at him sadly.

"Everyone that used to be most precious to me...have already been killed."

Sasuke's face turns to one of sad surprise.

"I have lived longer and experienced more than I would have like. Things were extremely dangerous back in my day, but you and I can't be called lucky or unfortunate." he gives Sasuke a knowing smile. "We have both found very precious friends now haven't we?"

Sasuke's mind drifts back to Naruto and Sakura as Kakashi unties him with a flick of his wrist.

"You only realize how important someone really is until you loose them. I gave you the power of chidori because you have found something important to you, _not _to use it against a friend or for revenge. You have the responsibility to know how to use that power. Think whether everything I've said has hit the mark or not." With that he disappears. Of course he had hit the mark, and Sasuke knew it; but the pain and hate toward Itachi was so overwhelming it was damn well tearing him apart between him and his friends. His mind drifts to Hade and remembers the day she had held him when he had the nightmare of his family dying. She had tried so hard to convince him to forget about revenge by being both a sister and a mother to him. Was he really going to repay her by joining Orochimaru and going after Itachi while she had given her life to keep him away from that path?

"Apparently that's exactly what I'm doing." Sasuke whispered and ran his hands through his hair, not sure of what to do.

* * *

"C'mon Itachi-san...why won't you tell what's between you and that Kihari?" Kisame chuckles as he dodges a volley of kunais flew in his direction.

"That is none of your concern, Kisame." Itachi said coldly as his partner turned into a log when a kunai hit him in the julgular.

"But there used to be a history between the two of you by what Orochimaru said before he left." Kisame said as he threw the knife they had bought from the Kihari twins in Konoha to the back of Itachi's head. Of course, Itachi waited till last minute before turning around and grabbing the knife that was now mere inches from between his eyes.

"That was along time ago. That part of my past is buried and long since forgotten." he said as he lowered the knife and inspected it. This one had actually been made by Hade herself. Every Kihari that has forged any kind of weaponry would always place their symbol on the handles as marksmanship to remind everyone of their talents. He could clearly see the her signature which was her birthmark of a dragon. he twirled it in his finger before throwing it back to Kisame who caught it with a wicked grin.

"It's time we rest..." Itachi said. They had been practicing for a very long time and both were covered in sweat and panting slightly.

"Alright, I guess you won't be telling me anything now would you?"

The only reply the shark man gave him was a mild glare before exciting the dojo and heading to his room. Once inside he locked the door and headed to the restroom to take a shower. He turned the knob for hot water as much as he could take and stepped into the shower. As he showered his eyes were closed, thinking back to when he had woken up that morning after making love with Hade. He could remember her soft skin, the intensity in her honey hazel eyes when she looked at him...it was enough for him to feel a stab of pain in his chest as a reminder of how much hurt he had caused her.

"Hade...I wish I would've told you how much you meant to me..." he said sadly as he turned off the water and placed a towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and wiped the fog away, his reflection showing nothing but pain. He also noticed his scar, not only was it a reminder of how close he would've been to death but it was also a reminder of what he was capable of just to protect the woman he loved.

"And I would give up my life a billion times just to keep you safe...it's killing me not being able to forget you no matter how hard I try...damn it!"

* * *

The sun had set, Hade, Toshiru, and Han were heading back to the motel after visiting the man who had information on the Akatsuki. The man had died shortly after telling them the origin of the Akatsuki, and Hade had set the place on fire after he had died for they had been the man's wishes.

"Now we're heading to Konoha right Hade?" asked Toshiru to Hade who had a glum look despite the information they had gained.

"Yeah, it's about time we head back."

"I'm guessing it'll be a long time before I see you again right Hade?" Han said with slight sadness.

"I'm afraid so Han, but I'll make sure to keep in touch with you from now on."

"Then I'll hold you to that Kihari." Han replied with a wink.

"HADE!"

The spot where Han had been standing exploded, sending Hade flying five feet away from the explosion. She crashed into a bar and landed on her back. At first she couldn't understand what was happening. The only thing she could hear was the ringing that blocked out all other type of noise and her vision was swirling and turning. Then, her brother's worried face loomed over her; his lips were moving but no sound came out. He had a gash on the left cheek and blood trickling down from his right eyebrow. He kept talking but when he realized his sister couldn't hear him he picked her up and made a few hand signs. Everything around her went dark for a moment before lighting up again, but they weren't in the bar anymore they were in the woods. His brother set her down against a tree and began moving his hands. She recognized the movement, he was sending her a message through hand signals mixed with hand signs just like when they were little and didn't want their parents to know what they where talking about.

_Are you alright?_

She nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't hear from either ear."

Toshiru frowned and examined both her ears, after a minute he looks at her with a sympathetic look.

_The explosion seems to have harmed your eardrums, good thing you're a medic or you would've been deaf permanently._

Eyes widening her hands glow green as she bring them to her ears. He was right, both her eardrums were destroyed beyond normal medical repair that if she hadn't been a nin medic taught by Tsunade she would've lost her hearing. She instantly began to work on her eardrum, it took her ten minutes she looks at her brother.

"I fixed it, but it'll take a while before I can hear again."

_How long?_

"I should be fine by the time we get back to Konoha...but what happened back there...where's Han?"

Her brother didn't meet her gaze at first, but when he did they were sad.

_Someone working for the Akatsuki found out we talked to the old man who knew about the Akatsuki. Ts hey attacked us using bombs and sound village techniques which are probably what destroyed your eardrums._

"But what about Han? What aren't you telling me?"

_...He's dead, he took the full blow of the impact...I'm sorry Hade._

Her eyes began to tear up and as she began to sob Toshiru placed his arms around her and rocked her slowly. Han had been a very good friend the few times she had been there and had always been like a second father to her. Now he was dead and she would never see him again. It took them three full days to return to Konoha, and when they did Hade received the worst news she could get after the death of Han.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE'S GONE!" she screamed taking hold of Kakashi's vest and shaking him. When they had arrived and anbu told her to report to the hospital. There they had been greeted by Kakashi who told them Sasuke was gone.

"He left the village a few days ago, after Tsunade healed him, him and Naruto had a fight. That same night he left the village."

"Did you guys send anbu after him?"

"No, she sent Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee after him."

"Are any of them injured?"

"Neji is in the emergency room as well as Choji, Kiba is not as injured, Lee was just fine, Shikamaru only broke a finger."

"And Naruto?"

"He's fine he's in a room."

She lets him go and heads down the hall.

"Hade where are you going?" her brother calls after her.

"I want to hear what happened from Naruto."

After asking a passing nurse where Naruto's room was she headed to the second floor to his room, before she could knock she heard a voice, Jarayia's voice.

"_DON'T BE NAIVE NARUTO, WHAT KIND OF PERSON TRIES TO KILL HIS BEST FRIEND?"_

Hade's hand stops inches before the door. Did he say Sasuke tried to kill Naruto? It can't be. She grabs the door and slides it open. Naruto and Jarayia look at her with surprised expressions as she walks over and looks at Naruto with a serious look.

"Tell me everything that happened Naruto, don't leave anything out I want the truth." she says with authority, no longer the kind big sister she was towards him, but a shinobi who had to do their duty.

The sun had finally set and the moon was out, Naruto had told Hade everything including the part about Sasuke's curse mark giving him a strange form.

"But how would you have been able to beat him? If if you do have a lot of chakra?"

That's when Jarayia told her he was the kid the fourth Hokage had sealed the nine-tailed fox into. She was a little surprised but not too much since she had been suspecting it ever since she saw the fight against Neji, she had just never had time to look into it. However, there was also something that Hade hadn't been told by Kakashi that Jarayia told her...all three of her students had gone missing a day after Sasuke's dissappearance and Tsunade suspects they might have also left the village. This struck Hade like a bucket of ice cold water, and she felt guilty. She had been so caught up with protecting Sasuke that she had forgotten about her students. That would be one of the worst mistakes that she would soon regret for the rest of her life, because when she finds out the truth about her students she would have wished she'd never taken her eyes off them.

* * *

wow this was short, i'll deffidently make it longer next chapter. Speakkn of which the next chapter might take a little longer because the story about her students leaving was made by my friend forgottenmemories013 and she wanted me to stick to it so i will. but she needs to give me the details so she doesn't kill me for changing a few things. & i must say the truth is very eye popping. XP see yah soon!


	31. Demons' Awakening

"What do you mean my students are missing Jarayia?" Hade demanded. They were at her house in the Uchiha compound. Manna and Souma had gone to the market and would take a while for them to come back. Hade sat down and ran her hands through her hair in aggravation. Some teacher she was, she had failed to notice the trouble befalling on her students and tragedy waiting for her to turn her back and attack her students.

"Like I'm telling you, they went missing two days after Sasuke left the village. I'm not sure of the details, they left without telling anyone."

"I can't believe this is happening…" she sighed. "I'll assemble a team and start looking for them immediately."

She takes a sip of her tea and looks at Jaraiya.

"What about Naruto? I'm sure as soon as he heals he's going to try and find Sasuke."

"That's why I've decided to take him with me."

"What?"

"I have gathered information that the Akatsuki is going to lay low for a while. I'm not taking any chances they've decided not to capture Naruto; I'm going to train him as long as possible to get him prepared."

"I guess it's time for him to accept the danger he's in now…I really hope you make him strong enough to protect him from Akatsuki Jaraiya."

"I promise to do everything in my power to help him Hade…"he looks out the window before patting her knee and getting up. "Well I better get going, in two days Naruto should be fully healed thanks to the nine-tails and we'll leave by then."

Hade nods and Jaraiya leaves in a puff of smoke. Hade looks at her tea and sees the steam as it rises and swirls in the air before disappearing. I have to find my students; if something happens to them I'll never forgive myself for not taking care of them. She finishes her tea, straps her katana to her back, fixes her gear and walks out the door to search for her students without knowing the grave danger they are in.

____

_

* * *

_

*Two days after Sasuke leaves the village*

He knows what's he's doing is completely suicidal, appearing in the leaf village after four years in plain daylight and attempting kidnap is bound to have the village on the look out for a rouge shinobi. But he had to come and warn the council, he was at the Hokage building's back entrance and successfully picked the lock. Making sure no one had seen him he walks in and closes the door, leaving him in a dark corridor. Having been in here millions of times when he was younger he picked out his way easily to the council's room. He slowly opened the door and walked in, there the council was having a meeting.

"We have to do something about Naruto, the Akatsuki has already infiltrated once and if we don't raise security they'll do it again."

"What about Uchiha Sasuke? He has already left the village, no doubt joining Orochimaru."

Itachi's eyes widened, Sasuke had left the village and joined Orochimaru? That was not what he had expected, had he really pushed his brother that far into becoming a rouge ninja just to gain the power for revenge?

"Tsunade has already sent two platoons to retrieve him lets just hope they succeed. As for Naruto, we'll have to put him under high security protection."

"What about the Hatake twins and Hyuga Neji's younger sister?"

"We are lucky the Akatsuki haven't found out about them or-"

"That's where you are all wrong."

The council turns and sees Itachi standing in the door way, his sharingan activated.

"Itachi Uchiha? Send for Anbu!"

Before anyone can shout clones appear and place kunais at their throats, keeping them silent.

"Now you are all going to listen very carefully because this is something that will be very critical for this village."

"Why should we?"

"You know why Koharu, unless you want me to tell the truth."

The elder woman gave him a glare before looking away.

"The Hatake twins are very valuable to the Akatsuki but for very different reasons than you think."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi gives them a knowing smirk before taking a kunai and flipping it in his hand.

"It's simple really, the Hatake twins have a past with Akatsuki and have known of its existence ever since they were eight years old."

* * *

At Kakashi's place Kano and Kenta are in the living room when they feel pain in their heads, the eight-tails Ouka's voice resonating through them.

You two are in danger, Itachi Uchiha is telling the council of your enrolment with the Akatsuki.

When the pain and the voice disappear the twins look at each other with fear in their eyes.

"That fucking bastard I'm going to kill him!" growled Kano.

"Forget about him we can't stay here." He brother said. "Once the council finds out they are going to hunt us down like rouge ninjas."

"But Enama-"

"We can't tell her the truth she'll want to come with us…and we can't put her life in danger."

"I can't leave her Kenta she's like my sister!"

"I know, but we have to place ourselves first if we don't want to die." Kano looks away to hide the unshed tears in her eyes and her brother sighs.

"Kano we have to do this…there's no other way."

"Can't I just spend this last day with her?"

"Can you sustain yourself from telling her the truth?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

They had already planned to hang out with Enama later that day so while they waited for her to arrive they packed their bags. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kano opened it to see her best friend smiling in the door way, hands behind her back.

"Konichiwa Kano-chan!"

"Konichiwa Enama."

"So what are we doing today?"

"How 'bout we head over to our favorite spots and have some ice cream?" Enama's eyes light up and she nods enthusiastically.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Kenta appears behind her sister and Enama sends him a smile. "Kenta-kun are you joining us too?"

"Not today, I have a few things to do so I won't be back till later in the night."

"Oh well, hope you can get things done early and join us." She smiles to which he returns a bit late.

"Ok lets get going we don't want to waste anymore time. Later Kenta."

"Don't forget what we talked about Kano." He says a bit seriously and Kano glares. Enama looks back and forth between them with a confused look.

"About what?"

"Nothing, lets go."

The first place they went to was the top of the academy roof and remembered when they had first met their sensei. They headed to the water training field where they had learned they tree climbing technique and walking on water, followed by the field they had trained to get the bells from their sensei. So many memories passed through them Kano was close to crying and telling Enama everything, but the thought of keeping her safe kept her face in composure and a smile on her face. Unfortunately, Enama wasn't buying it; she had known Kano ever since she could remember and knew something was wrong.

After getting their ice cream they sat at a bench near the park and watched as the sun began to set. Enama took a glance at her best friend and found her looking at her with a sad look. She frowns and tilts her head.

"What's the matter Kano?" Kano shakes her head and fakes a smile.

"Nothing, don't worry."

Knowing she wasn't going to budge she shrugs and keeps eating her ice cream. When they're done both friends stand up. But before Enama can look at her Kano places her arms around her as tears spill through her eyes.

"Kano?"

"I'm sorry Enama," she cries. "I'm going on a mission…and…I don't know when I'll get back."

Confused Enama tries to look at her friend but Kano keeps a firm hug on her, preventing her from looking.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be your friend Enama…and I hope we can still be best friends…"

"Kano…" Enama was utterly confused, having no idea why Kano was saying this…it was as if she was saying good-bye. All the same Enama

returns the hug and strokes her friends back. "I don't know what brought this up but…you have nothing to worry about Kano-chan. No matter

what happens I'll always be your best friend."

"One more thing," Kano is finally getting control of her self and she lets go of Enama to smile faintly at her. "tell Hade-sensei…I'm sorry for all the

grief I've caused her and that I'll probably cause her later."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Kano…believe it or not you kind of remind her of herself when she was younger."

"How do you know that?" Enama laughs.

"She told me before she left for a mission, when I was apologizing for you when you pranked her with that cold bucket of water."

"Oh I remember that…she made me run twenty fricking laps around the village."

"She said you were a lot like her when she was our age."

Kano chuckles and looks at the sky, bright stars twinkling in the red-orange sky. Knowing her time was running out she takes Enama's hand and starts pulling her along.

"Lets get you home, we don't want Neji to start worrying."

"Since when do you care about Neji worrying about me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I just want to get you home safely." She smirks.

Ten minutes later they're at the entrance of the compound. They hug each other good night and got their separate ways. Once she's out of view Kano gathers her chakra and sprints to her house at full speed. She grabs her backpack and swings it on her shoulder followed by a thump and a crack of glass. She turns and looks at the ground to see the broken frame holding their team picture. Kano is in the middle with one hand around Enama's shoulder and the other on her brother. Hade is standing behind them with her hands on top of Enama and Kenta. She picks it up and looks at it for a moment before placing it back on the table facedown.

Five minutes later she's into the forest, heading towards the meeting spot she was supposed to wait for her brother. When she arrives she places her pack on the ground and rests on the tree. A branch breaks and she stands up straight, grabbing a kunai from her pouch and gets ready to strike when she sees Enama. Her body freezes and stares at her friend. How could she have known?

"Kano what's going on?"

"I told you...I'm on a mission."

"Don't lie to me I know that's not true...I demand an explination."

"Since when do you demand something from me?" Kano scoffs. Enama begins to walk towards her and Kano points her kunai at her and Enama stops. "Don't get any closer...back off."

"Kano why are you-" she takes another step and the kunai flies at her and cuts her cheek before hitting the tree behind her. Enama's eyes widen in shock as Kano smiles at her in a wicked way.

"You are so naive Enama...how pathetic."

"What?"

"Did you really think I cared about you?" Enama gasps and Kano smiles wider. "I was using you, I never really thought of you as my friend. And you're right, I lied about going on a mission."

Kano takes out another kunai and flips it from hand to hand while keeping eye contact with Enama.

"I was actually going to leave the village. I realized how pathetic everyone in this village was I decided it wasn't worth the effort to stay her any longer. And no, I'm not going to follow Uchiha Sasuke and join Orochimru." she says answering Enama's unasked question. "That idiot made a huge mistake if he thinks Orochimaru is going to give him the power to kill Itachi. He's just going to be pampered enough before they turn him into Orochimaru's next meal for reguvination."

Tears start rolling down Enama's cheeks and she shakes her head in denial.

"You're lying! You're lying Kano that's not the reason you're leaving! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"That _is _the truth Hyuga!" she laughs. "Oh and the only reason I became your friend was not because I liked you...I just became your friend because I felt pity for a servant of the main branch."

Enama takes out a pair of shuriken and throws them at Kano. Kano raises the kunai she was holding and block the incoming shuriken with one swing. Then she takes out her katana and rushes at Enama. Enama takes out her own katana and blocks the attack.

"You're lying Kano you don't really mean any of this!"

"No! I mean _every word!_" she kicks her on the waist and sends her slaming into a tree. Enama quickly recovers and wipes the blood from her lips with the back of her hand and realizes Kano has disappeared. She raises her sword in defense mode as she looks around her. Then kunais fly at her from the left side and she blocks them.

"You know, I also envied you Enama?" Kano's voice echoes through the forest as Enama tries to find Kano's position.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did I ever tell you how my mother died?"

"no...you didn't...just that they had implanted the eight tails demon before you were born..."

"Well, it's partially true you see...my mother was one of the best anbu in the village...until she was kidnapped and raped." Another volley of kunais speed at Enama and she dodges them but one nicks her shoulder and draws blood.

"Would you like to now what happens next?" before Enama can answer Kano keeps going. "Once the bastard finished raping my mother they implanted the demon in her..." Enama knew what was coming next and she shook her head.

"That's enough I don't want to hear any more of this!"

Kano appears infront of her, her eyes now turned into a red fiery color.

"Nine months later my mother died the moment my brother and I left her body...do you know why?" her voice begin coming out into a growl. "Because if the demon leaves her body he takes her chakra out completely, and then they were transeferred in to my brother and I..."

Enama looks at her friend in horror and she takes a step back as Kano takes a step towards her.

"Why are you teling me this?"

"Because...out of all the nine-tailed demons, _dear Enama. You_ are the one who ended up having the better life!" Before Enama could react Kano closes the space between them and kicks her hard in the stomach making her cough up blood. Not even giving time time to recover Kano elbows her in the back and kicks her again. She picks Enama up the the scruff of her shirt and throws her on the ground. Enama sits up and makes quick hand signs.

"Wind Style! Frozen Hurricane!"

The wind around Kano gets colder and starts to blow faster until it starts swirling. A huricane forms and throws Kano into the air as it cuts her with the frozen air. Once Kano is high enough Enama cancels the jutsu and Kano starts to fall as Enama runs up the tree until she gets to the top, followed by jumping on a branch and kicking Kano on the side as she fell. Kano hits a branch and falls from branch to branch before finally reaching the bottom and landing on her side. She rolls to her back with a groan and barely has enough time to roll away as Enama's katana sinks just where her head had been moments before.

"Well look at you, nice jutsu. Never seen it before."

"There are alot of jutsus you don't even know I had."

"Then show them to me...I want to see how strong you've actually gotten Hyuga."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? You've never been my friend so I don't see the point of using your name anymore..._Hyuga._"

"STOP IT!"

The fight was completely brutal, Kano burned a part of Enama's arms with her fire jutsu and Enama cut Kano's side with her katana enfused with her wind jutsu. The fight went back and forth with each of them attacking with their fire and element jutsus, but in order to reserve chakra they returned to taijutsu and weaponry. The battle was almost an impossible tie and they knew it. Kano realized the longer they fought the easier it would be for Anbu to find them and she couldn't risk it. _Ouka it think it's about time we finish this battle. _Chakra began to surround her and soon her entire body was covered in demon chakra. Enama threw a punch and Kano caught it in her hand, squeezing it hard to make all her bones crack. Kano looks at her, her eyes turning more demonic by the second.

"Sorry Hyuga, but it's time to end this little play date."

Her hand began to glow as she prepares her attack. Before Enama can move, Kano's hand hits her stomach and goes straight through her. Enama coughs up blood and some splatters on her face. She pulls Enama and kicks her, breaking her ribs. She continues to beat her until she is no longer able lift a finger and lets her fall to her side on the ground. Kano looks at her in disgust before wiping the blood from her cheek.

"I guess you were never that strong after all Hyuga...just like Hinata you have no power at all."

Kano turns her back on Enama and starts walking. But she comes to an abrupt halt when she feels the ground shake and light flies up from behind her revealing the shadow of a giant bird. Kano turns her head slowly and watches with wide eyes as fire like chakra begins to surround Enama, taking the form of a bird. Her wounds begin to heal and the whole in her stomach gets smaler and smaler until there's nothing left but blood. Her body twitches and begins to rise until she's completely standing up right but her eyes are still closed.

"Enama?"

Enama's eyes snap open and reveal dark golden yellow eyes staring at her with vengence and blood lust. The demon within Enama has finally cracked the seal...the five-tailed Pheonix has finally been awakened.

* * *

Wow isn't this intense XP The story is getting close to the end but worry not, there will be a sequel cuz i just don't want to do a hundred chapters in one story. ;p there's few more chapters left before the end, a few mysteries will be solved in this story i promise...if i can remember what they were. (feel free to message me and remind me) see you next chapter. ^_^


	32. The Real Reason

"So this is the five-tailed Phoenix." Kano said with an amused smirk. Enama's body was cloaked in the demon's chakra, with the body of a bird. Enama just raised her hand to her face in curiosity and a dark smile crossed her face before clenching her fist and looking at Kano with a dark look that wasn't her own.

"Our play date is not quite over Kano, not by a long shot."

"Then lets keep playing."

They jump at each other and start attacking, punching and kicking, kunais flashing and shining with blood. This goes on until the forest around them turns nothing more than a clearing 1/4 of a mile in diameter. Knowing their chakra is at their limit they gather whatever's left and compress them into a single smooth sphere.

"This is the last card Hyuga..."

"Lets see who's left standing!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They rush at each other at full speed and once they're withing striking distance they raise their hands.

"No matter where you go Kano, I'll find you no matter what! I _will_ take you back to Konoha!" Enama yells as their spheres collide and explode. The explosion surrounds them completely and the force of their chakra's is so powerful their precense is felt by every tailed beast in all the lands. When the explosion had dissipated along with the debris it had created showing Kano and Enama laying on the ground. Kano looks over to Enama who is unconcious a few feet away from her, tears start to flow down Kano's cheeks as she begins to sob.

"I'm sorry Enama...I'm _so sorry!" _Several twigs are snapped as a squad of anbu appear around her and pull her up, followed by tying her hand with chakra enfused ropes. Kano begins to struggle despite the fact she doesn't have any more chakra as the circle opens up as Danzo appears and kneels next to Enama and checks her pulse. He stands up and nods to another anbu who kneels next to Enama and picks her up. Panic surges through her and she struggles harder against the binds.

"Don't you _DARE TOUCH HER!_" Kano growled. "I'll rip out your _bones _if you hurt her!"

"That won't be necessary Hatake, we won't hurt her...yet." Danzo said as he looked down at her with a cold look. "That is, if you tell me what Madara plans on doing with the Jinchuuriki."

'_How did he know about that?' _her eyes give nothing away as she tries to act as if she knew nothing of what Danzo was talking about. By the dissatisfied look he gaver her he probably believed her, but he would not let it go.

"Perhaphs Madara sealed your memories incase this little scenario happened..." his hands glow red as he begins a sequence of handsigns too fast for her eyes to follow as he nears them to her temples. "no matter, I will accure the information anyway."

"What are you doing?" she hisses as she attempts to lean away but the anbu holding her pushes her forward. "No! LETMEGO!"

She lets out a scream as Danzo touches her temples and searing pain courses through her mind. Memories flash through her mind as Danzo intrudes into her mind in search for what he seeks. The pain lasts all but a momment before he removes his hands and Kano's legs give out. The anbu lets her fall on her side as she opens and closes her eyes rapidly to try and get rid of the pain. Danzo gives her a smug look before turning his back on her.

"Kill her," he says as he starts to walk away.

"What about the Hyuuga girl?" asks an anbu. Danzo doesn't even glance at their way as he walks past the Anbu holding Enama.

"She has served her purpose as a shinobi...she is no longer of any use." he dissappears and the anbu look both gennins before nodding and taking out their kunais and placing one over Enama's chest and another on Kano's neck. Blood spurts on Enama and Kano's clothes as the a blade seperates the heads of the anbu's from their bodies followed by flashes of kunais as the four remaining Anbu fall to the ground, kunais stiking out of their necks, heads, and chest.

Kenta cuts the air, cleaning his sword of blood before seathing his sword, his eyes now turned red fire of the demon. He turns to Enama and checks her pulse. _She's barely even breathin...what happened here?_

"Kenta...we...have to...leave..." groans Kano as she gets up only have her knees buckle, though Kenta catches her in time and lifts her up bridal style with her head rolling on his shoulder. He summons up a clone and nods towards Enama.

"Leave her somewhere close to the hospital so they can find her quickly and give her medical attention." the clones nods before picking her up the same way and runs full speed. Once the clone's out of sight he turn and runs the other way and jumps to the trees once he's in the forest again. A few minutes into the forest he feels his clone disappear and get's instant flashes of the clone leaving Enama close to the hospital entrance before disappearing. He hears his sister groan before he looks down at her and sees her eyes looking up at him.

"Yo." she says nothing. "Are you ok?"

Nothing.

"Kano?"

Still nothing. He sighs.

"If you want to know...my clone took Enama to the hospital, she'll be fine."

To his surprise Kano's eyes are blank, showing not even the slightest hint to be relieved Enama was going to live. This begins to worry him and he speaks to the Ouka demon.

_Ouka-san what's wrong with her?_

_Danzo attempted to take Kano's memories in order to retrieve information on Madara's plan_

Sensing Kenta's distress the demon growls

_Do not panic, I prevented him from taking them...it took quite a bit of my chakra I may have disrupted her nervous system. It will take a few days before she's back to normal. You also have to take her to the Akatsuki as quick as possible...she is badly injured as well._

Sure enough when he looks at her he could see blood and feel blood dampening his shirt as he mentally curses and forces more chakra to his legs in order to find the Akatsuki before his sister bleeds to death.

* * *

Hade knocks on the Hokage's door before entering and sees Tsunade looking through Hade's student's files. She looks up and as Hade walks to her desk.

"Jarayia told me my student's are missing, I want to assemble a team to search for them immedeatly."

"You are not going anywhere. I know what happened and I'm glad to tell you we found Enama."

Hade felt a small surge of relief to know Enama had been found, but...

"What about Kano and Kenta?" Tsunade gave her a look she _did not _like.

"Those two we'll be arrested not to mention the possibility of execution and accused of treason!"

"What? What the fuck happened?"

Tsunade places her hands on her desk and leans forward with eyes emittating sparks of anger.

"According to our sources those two disgracefull kids have been in league with the Akatsuki ever since they were eight years old...they have been _spies _for the Akatsuki!"

The whole room starts to spin as Hade's knees buckle and she collapses on a chair, eyes wide with disbelief.

"This can't be..." she whispers, eyebrows stiching together "it can't be _true..."_

"I'm terribly sorry Hade...but it's the truth...fortunately Enama didn't know any of it and had only gone in search of Kano because she left in a suspicious manner."

"Where's Enama?"

"In the hospital in the intensive care she was seriously injured due to-" she hadn't finished the sentence before Hade is up and gone in rose petals and appears at the hospital in front of the receptionist.

"What room is Enama Hyuga!"

"Room C-15-wait no one's allowed in yet!"

Hade runs and skids to a stop when she gets to the room and slides it open. Enama is laying asleep on a bed with light blue sheets and an IV on her right wrist. Bandages all over her arms and neck and a small bandage on her cheek. She walks to her and sits on a chair next to her bed.

"Enama..." she places her hand on Enama's head and her student stirs slowly before opening her eyes with some struggle. Upon seeing her sensei Enama gets up abruptly and cries in pain as stitches pull on skin.

"Enama take it easy it's ok I'm here now." Hade says grabbing Enama's shoulders and looks her in the eyes. Enama seems to finally focus on Hade before tears well up in her eyes and she starts to weep. Hade sits on the bed and hugs her tightly as Enama clings to her shoulders and weeps harder.

"Shhh it's alright Enama, shhh you're ok now I'm here...I'm here." she strokes her short hair with one hand while stroking her back with the other.

"S-She's g-gone sensei...Kano's-s-s go-gone..." she cries "Kenta t-t-too!"

"I know Enama...I'm so so sorry I wasn't here to stop it...I neglected you three to take care of Sasuke..and no he's gone...I failed you three as I failed Sasuke...I'm so sorry." she chokes out as tears threaten to spill out of Hade as well.

"You...tried y-your b-best sensei...they are...the ones...who failed you.."

"Apparently my best wasn't enough..." she murmurs.

After a few minutes she lets Enama go and then as she looks her over something catches her eye. On Enama's chest close to her shoulder is a mark. Hade takes the neck of the hospital dress and moves it down to reveal a seal, but not just any seal...it was a demon seal. Her eyes widen and she leans back to look at Enama.

"You...you are a jinchuuriki?"

Enama looks away afraid and covers her mark with her left hand. Hade takes Enama's chin and forces her to look at her.

"Enama tell me the thruth..." Enama looks at her teacher guiltily, she had been forbidden from telling anyone outside the Hyuuga clan to reveal she was the five tail phoenix and now she had to tell her teacher.

"Hai sensei...I'm the...five-tailed Phoenix." Hade's eyes fill with so much anger she stands up, the chair clattering to the ground making Enama flinch as she sees her sensei pasing angrily.

"I can't believe the Hokage never _fucking told _me! I could've protected her better and prepared her! God Damn It!"

She wasn't mad at her... Hade wasn't mad at her and didn't feel disgust towards her!

::_You had the better life out of us tailed demons..:: _Kano's voice jumps back at her and she looks down sadly.

_Should I tell her about Kano and Kenta's demon? What if she hates them?_

"Enama." Enama looks up at her sensei who is staring at her with such a seriously look goose bumps rise up her arms.

"Yes sensei?"

"What about Kenta and Kano? Did they know about your demon?"

"Yes...but sensei you have to know something too...Kano and Kenta... they both had a demon in them too."

If Hade hadn't been close to the wall she would've fallen but she leaned hard against the wall.

"Both had demons too?"

"Just one sensei...the eight-tailed wolf is sealed in both of them."

"If Sarutobi wasn't dead already I would of gone to the Hokage tower and killed him this instant for keeping this from me..._damn you _Sarutobi-sensei."

"Sensei...I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Don't worry Enama, forget about it." Hade says with a sad smile. "Now...let's get you fixed up, I'm pretty sure you are not going to want to stay here in the hospital for three weeks do you?"

"Nope." Hade set to work on healing her student and was done in just five minutes. Then Enama got dressed in her still bloody clothes and left the hospital through the window after Hade left a note. They had only gone two streets before they were stopped by Kakashi.

"Enama you should be in the hospital."

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei. Hade-sensei healed me completely."

"I sugest you let us through before I kick your sorry ass Hatake." Hade hisses.

"What's with the last name basis?"

"You know perfectly well," she snapped. "You know Kano and Kenta had the Ouka and you never fucking _told _me!"

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"That's not going to cut it...now let us through I have to take her home."

"Taking her home wouldn't be such a good idea at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"She's suspected of helping my niece and nephew escape...she has to stay somewhere no one will interrogate her, besides, she still looks weak."

Hade glances at Enama and notices how she's trying hard to stay awake and stand. Hade sighs before kneeling in front of her.

"C'mon Enama, get on my back I'll take you to the Uchiha compound." Enama nods and gets on her back before Hade stands up and looks at Kakashi.

"You know I'm just as afflicted as you are, Sasuke was my student and the twins were my family Hade."

"I'm sorry Kakashi...I have to go." She makes handsigns and teleports stright into the kitchen where Manna was preparing dinner.

"Hade you're back...and I see you have found young Enama as well...what about the twins?"

A sad look flickered through Enama's eyes as tears welled up in her once again and Hade shook her head.

"I'll tell you later sensei...I have to let Enama rest."

After Hade had taken Enama to the guest room she headed back to the kitchen and sat down as Manna placed a bowl of soup on the table. Then she proceded into informing Manna of her trip to the Land of Midari and the danger they went through, followed by the death of Han and coming back to the village to find out both her students and Sasuke had gone missing. A guilty look flickered through Manna as she took Hade's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Hade, I should've known Sasuke was leaving...but he acted so nicely to us he even served Souma and I dinner. By the time I had realized he had place sleeping pills on the food...it was too late."

Hade gave her a sympathetic smile and gave Manna's hand a slight squeeze.

"Don't blame yourself Manna. Sasuke probably did it to keep the Hokage from blaming you on his escape, despite his treason he still protected you."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Train Enama, get her strong enough to go after Kano."

* * *

Two days later the Hokage called for a meeting in the hokage tower where every ninja in the village had to attend. The Hokage arrived with the council and sat down, looking at everyone with a sad look.

"This announcement must not leave this room and it's completely classified information."

Her eyes traveled to Ino who looked away immedieately for she had the fame of being the most gossiping kunoichi.

"I am regretful to announce that according to one of our secret sources, Kano and Kenta Hatake had been spies for the S-class organization known as Akatsuki."

An gasp resonated through the room, most coming from the gennnin who had known the twins. Enama and Hade had a major look of disbelief on their faces.

"From now on they will be marked as S-class criminals and hunted by the tracker ninja, if anyone finds them through out their missions they are to capture them and return them to the village alive. They will then be interrogated for usefull information on the Akatsuki and then a proper sentence will be given!"

"NO!"

The sea of people part as Enama rushes her way through.

"You can't do this! Kano and Kenta would _never_ betray the village of Konoha! How do you know your source is reliable?"

"That's enough out of you Enama Hyuuga our decision has been made."

"But you can't just-"

"Enama that's enough." Hade places a hand on her shoulder and bows her head to Tsunade. "Forgive Enama for her disrepect Hokage-sama, the Hatake twins were her teammates and it pains her for their betrayal."

Enama looked at her sensei as if she had been hit in the gut.

"But they are your students too!"

"_Enough," _she hissed "now apologize to the Hokage before you embarrass me and yourself further."

Enama glared at her sensei with so much anger Kano would've proud. She turned to the Hokage and bowed an apology.

"I am sorry for my outburst Hokage-sama, I spoke out of term."

"You are a very loyal friend indeed Enama, sadly your teammates were too blind to see it." She stands up followed by the rest of the council. "This meeting is concluded, those who have mission be prepared to leave, the rest are dismissed."

Once everyone had left Hade turned to her student before sighing.

"Enama-"

"Why didn't you back me up sensei?"

"Enama if you defend them now you are only going to cause suspicion upon yourself. It's better they think you despise them for leaving you so they don't keep an eye on you later on." then she places her hand a top her head with a small smile. "Besides, we have alot of work ahead of us and we can't have anyone interfere."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"We are going to be training in order to bring Kano and Kenta back." Enama's eyes light up and jumped on her teacher with a hug. The road ahead of them is uncertain, they had lost those dear to them to the darkness. Now they gather the courage to stand up and gather enough strength to save the ones they love.

Hade stands at the Uchiha cementary in front of Souma's grave along with the grave of Sasuke's parents.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Sasuke from going after Itachi Souma..." then she looks at the grave of Sasuke's parents. "Mikoto-san I swear I'll bring your son back, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll keep your promise." she looks behind her and sees Toshiru. "Yo."

"Heh, how is it that you always find me?"

"I'm your twin remember?"

"Right," she turns back to the graves and sighs.

"There's also a reason you're doing this aren't you...it's not just about Sasuke and your students?"

"You know me too well, I'm going to dig around for information on Uchiha Madara and the Uchiha clans past."

"Why?"

"There's just something off about all this...the massacre four years ago-"

"So it is about him..." Hade gives him a questioning look and he smiles. "Itachi.."

"I-I-"

"Hade you can't fool me I know you're trying to find a way to justify Itachi's crime."

"Toshiru it doesn't make any sense! Why would we kill everyone and..." angry tears filled her eyes. "and leave me?"

"Hade..."

"I have to do this Tosiru, I won't stop until he tells me the reason for why he did it." Toshiru cupped his sisters cheeks and kisses the top of her head and hugs her.

"You are still hurting aren't you...you still love him?"

"Yes...I still do..." she sniffs and looks at the ground. "You know, when I became a gennin I always knew how I wanted to die..."

"What?"

"I wanted to die in battle, I wanted to die defending the people I loved most and die a hero." Itachi's smile flows into her mind. "But then I met him...and..."

"You're priotities changed...I had a feeling he felt the same way about you too..." he looks up at the moon and sighs. "I have to admit it is unuasual...I'll help you, I'll help you find Itachi and the three gennin...we'll do it together."

"Thank You so much Toshiru...I could never ask for a better brother than you."

_I'm sorry to say...Big brother, when I see Itachi again...I'll probably die. _

This was supposed to be the last chapter...but I dnt know how to end it. XP oh well, next chapter...i thnk. ^_^ Next chapter will have a small preview of the sequel and plenty of flashbacks. I'll hopefully be able to work on it since I have a four day weekend from skool. ^_^


	33. Insults and Patience

_The door to Itachi's bedroom opened and his father looked inside. He could see the sleeping form of Itachi and activated his sharingan, nope, not a clone. He gave a small sigh of relief and closed the door. Once his father's steps had faded Itachi opened his eyes and sat up. That had been a close call if his father had just walked in a few seconds earlier he would have seen Itachi sneak in through the window and he would have been in serious trouble._

_"Good thing I left Hade's house early..." he whispered as he got up and changed out of his anbu clothes into his dark pants and shirt. Last night had been the happiest day of his life for he finally made love with the person he loved most in the world. He closed his eyes as he remembered Hade's lips against his, skin against skin and the heated passion coursing through their veins as they felt each other-_

"Itachi Pein wants everyone in the meeting room immediately." Kisame's voice mumbled through the door of Itachi's room.

"I'll be right there." he replied as he opened his eyes and sat up from his bed. It had been eight weeks after him and Kisame had gone after Naruto in the Leaf Village and injured his brother. The painful cries of his brother as he made Sasuke relive the death of their parents rang in his head from time to time and a deep hurt filled his chest. He had not planned on Sasuke finding him and he had no choice but to fight him. Sasuke had gotten stronger thanks to Kakashi and Hade's mentoring, but he still wasn't strong enough to defeat him. He ran his hands through his hair before getting up and got dressed.

The meeting was in a large cave like room with a solid oak table and eleven chairs. Everyone had taken their seats except for two people.

"Where are the Hatake twins?" their leader Pein asked. He wore the same clothes that marked an Akatsuki memeber, his hair was a dark orange and had piercings on his nose, ears and eyebrows. Though the most amazed sight of all were his eyes, they were almost as pale as the Hyugas but had six ringlets surrounding the pupil; it was the eye of a legendary and mythical clan that had been the most powerful than all the other eye techniques.

"I sent them on a small errand Pein, they should be back soon." replied the woman next to him. She was Pein's second in command and his teammate since they were very small. Short blue hair up in a bun and a paper flower on the side. Blue lips and a piercing on her lip. The door opened and the Hatake twins walked in. They're appearance had changed since they left the village a month ago. Kenta's hair was longer and it reached past his chin, Kano's hair was right on her waist and both of their eyes now had a sharper and colder look. They took a their seats between Deidara and Sasori and looked at pain.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin." he pointed at the map on the table and circled the Leaf Village. "We have recieved intell the jinchuuriki has left the village and is traveling with one of the Sannin."

"Great then we can just ambush them and take the brat, yeah." said Deidara.

"Don't be stupid Deidara an ambush won't work." said Kano as she looked at Itachi with mockery. "Uchiha over there tried that and he ended up running away."

Itachi said and showed nothing but Kisame spoke for him.

"Shut it brat we didn't know his sibling was going to show up and ruin it or that the Sanin would dispell the genjutsu in time."

"Well then that's your loss you underestimated your enemy."

"Enough," replied Pein and both fell silent. "I have decided to suspend the capture of the jinchurikii for the time being and decided to focus on finding the location of the other tailed beasts."

He looked at Kano and Kenta as he said it, he knew they had the Ouka sealed within them but he had explicit orders to not retrieve it...yet.

"We will concentrate on this and on building up our army, we have a limit of three years to organize ourselves." then Pein held up a picture and placed it on the table. Itachi's heart plumeted from his chest in painful realization as Hade's eyes looked back at him.

"This shinobi is now considered a threat, she has intereferred with the capturing of the nine-tails as well as attempting to capture one of our memebers." he glanced at Itachi as he said it. "No doubt she will also attempt on retrieving our two new members as they used to be her students. Your orders are simple, if you should encounter her you are to capture and bring her to me. I wan't her _alive." _

_"_Yes leader." they replied.

"We are done for now you are dismissed."

They all stood up and headed back to whatever occupations the had been doing before the summon. As Itachi walked to his room he was stoped by the twins.

"You know this is all your fault Uchiha." said Kano with venom. "If you hadn't romanced our sensei she wouldn't be on Pein's execution list."

"It's not my problem she still wants me to return."

"Tell me one thing Uchiha..." whispered Kano coldly. "If you where going to kill you clan and leave why did you make our sensei fall in love with you?" Itachi said nothing but air around them was begining to thicken with bloodlust.

"Because you wanted to see her broken?"

"Or because you just wanted to fuck her and abandon her like a piece of worthless trash?"

Itachi acted so fast none of them saw it coming, they were kicked through a wall that led to the kitchen and yelped as two kunais hit their shoulders.

They looked up to glare at Itachi but he had disappeared. Deidara poked his head through the whole and shook his head.

"If you two don't want to die a slow painful death I wouldn't play with Itachi's patience, yeah. You never know when a single comment will send you to the next world."

"Oh zip it." groaned Kano as she pulled out the kunai from her shoulder and looked at the whole.

"We better fix this-"

"Or Pein-sama won't be happy."

* * *

"Hade-sensei...can we...stop now...I can't even...mold my chakra anymore." panted Enama as she collapsed on her back looking up at the sky. Hade looked at her student before sighing.

"Alright."

"Do you think I'll be able to master my demon soon sensei?"

Hade had been teaching Enama how to control her demon so when Enama lost control of her emotions the Pheonix won't take over her body. After making her fight for as long as she could, Hade realized the Pheonix only covered Enama's body when she felt a strong dark emotion or when she was close to being in mortal danger.

_"You can't depend on the demon's chakra Enama." _Hade had told her two weeks ago when Hade had attacked her with her most powerful jutsus. _"If you depend on it too much you will never be as strong as you should."_

"I'm sure you'll be able to master your demon soon Enama, I have faith in you."

Enama's eyes lit up with happines as she saw birds flying by. _Soon I'll be strong enough to go after you Kano...and when we meet again I will fight you with everything I have and bring you back home._

Two hours later they had stoped their training and Hade dropped Enama at the Hyuuga compound before going back to the Uchiha compound.

"Hadenee-chan!" cried Souma as he jumped into Hade's arms. Manna appeared from the corridor that led to the kitchen and smiled.

"Welcome home how was training."

"Not bad, Enama's still has ways to go before she can fully control the Pheonix but she's coming along."

"Hade nee-chan is Sasuke nii-san coming back from his mission now?" asked the little boy and Hade looked at him a little sadly. They had told Souma Sasuke had left for a mission and would take him a long time to come back. Sooner or later they would have to tell him the truth, how Sasuke had betrayed the village and left, not caring about those he left behind...but they just couldn't bring themselves to tell Souma because he had such high expectations of his older cousin. They didn't want Souma be disappointed by what his cousin had done, didn't want him to hate Sasuke who had been like a brother to him.

_It's as though history's repeating itself. _thought Hade bitterly as she placed Souma down.

"Sasuke...Sasuke's no returning for a very long time Souma...he...he has a very important mission to complete."

"Will he be back in time for my birthday?"

"No...I'm sorry Souma he won't...but don't worry...when he comes back I'm sure he'll have a present for you." she placed a hand on his head and gave it a small ruffle, he looked so much like his father. _What would the older Souma had done, tell him the truth or feeding him lies like she was doing?_

_Probably telling him the truth._ Hade thought.

"C'mon sweety why don't you go to your room and play with your toys?" Said Manna.

"Okay" when he was out of ear shot Manna glanced at Hade.

"Hade-"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Hade you have to move on I'm serious. This is tearing you appart I can see it everytime their name's are mentioned."

"I can't let it go Manna I just _can't." _she placed a hand on her chest and clutched it tightly. "It's like there's this deep wound in my heart that's not letting me move on. It's refusing to heal and it hurts so much I just feel like going after him and tell him how much I love him."

"How can you still love him after everythings he's done!" Manna cried. "He killed his clan and forced Sasuke to betray the village just because he told him to hate him?"

"I know! But...I can't expain it Manna I really can't...something tells me this isn't right...that Itachi is actually innocent-don't tell me how I know I just know." she said stopping Mana from interrupting. "I'm going to shower and go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"You're not going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

She was walking to her room when she stopped and looked to her left. There was a door next to her and that door had the Uchiha symbol engraved on it along with the name of it's old occupant.

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

The door stood ajar and she could see the bed. Even after four years she had not dared to enter the room of the man who killed his own clan and now her instinct was telling her to open the room and go inside. Her hand reached for the door but stopped inches from it, unsure of wether she really wanted to go in. In the end her curiosity won out and she pushed the door open. The door swung open silently and Hade saw a pleasant view. Itachi's window had a straight view into the lake and the forest beyond it. She turned on the light switch and looked around. Despited the layers of dust she could see the room was well organized, two book shelves filld with books next to the dresser on the far left of the room. A desk was next to the bed, books were on it as well along the usual pencils and pens, on the left corner stood a desk drawer and next to it was a large trunk. She walked towards it and sat on her knees as she wiped the front of where the key hole should have been. Strangely there was no key whole but a three circle targets, in each ringlet there was a series of letters and numbers; almost like a combination lock.

"Great...how am I going to know-" she suddenly thought of Sasuke and she turned the ringlets of the first circle target and spelled his name. Nothing happened and she tried the second target. She was pleased as the trunk gave a small click, she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge she still had to unlock the other two. She tried different names and numbers but none worked, she thought of Itachi's parents and shook her head. He probably hated his father the most so his name wouldn't be it, the mother on the other hand.

"Yes!" she whispered triumphantly as the third target gave a click, there was one more left. "What could this one be?"

She thought about it but only one name had kept popping repeatedly in her mind which she had tried to ignore but could no longer ignore it because it was probably the only name it could be. She sighed and turned the ringlets, the lock gave one finaly click and Hade opened it. Her eyes whent wide at what she saw. They were drawings, not just of the Uchiha family but also...of Hade. She picked one up and took a long look at the drawing. It was a picture of her sleeping with the bed sheets wrapped around naked form, it was a picture of her sleeping after her and Itachi had spent the night together. She looked through them all and her chest tightened, she knew Itachi had drawn these for memory because she knew she had never posed for these and Itachi never asked her to.

She fixed up the papers before placing them on the desk before looking in the trunk again. There where a few weapons and shuriken, photographs of Itachi and his brother when they were smaller along with their parents. Then she found a letter, the letter was of course already opened so she took the letter out and opened it. To her suprise it looked more like a note than a letter.

**_Your time's running out Itachi Uchiha. If you are not capable of carrying out the task we will send out anbu to take care of the job. We know it is a hard task for you but the future of Konoha rests on your shoulders as is the hope to stop a civil war from braking out. You have a week to finish the job. _**

**_The Council_**

"What the-what is this?" this letter was written a two days before she whent on her mission with Manna and a few days before Itachi killed the clan. "A civil war? How can there be a civil war on Konoha?" her mind whent back to the document she had found revealing info on the Uchiha clan being suspected of an attack on Konoha.

"Hade what are you doing in here?" asked Manna from the door way. Hade sturned her head and saw Manna leaning against the door way.

"I...I just had a feeling I had to come in here..."

"What's that?" she said pointing to the note in her hand to which Hade placed back into the envelope and the trunk.

"Nothing, just a mission assigment for Itachi when he was an anbu." she grabbed the stack of drawings and placed them in the trunk again before closing it, the ringlets turned on their own and the stopped once the trunk's locks clicked to seal the trunk once again. "I'm going to bed now."

She passed Manna with a smile and went to her room. Manna gave the trunk one last look before closing the door.

* * *

"I have finally given the order for Akatsuki to capture the Kihari on sight." said Pein to a person standing in the shadows.

"Good, now I'll finally get that pest out of my hair. Though it would've been better if you just order he capture immideately, it would have kept her from snooping around the Uchiha History."

"I could still give the order-"

"Leave it for now...even if she did find out the truth the elders and Danzo wouldn't hesitate to kill her before she could inform the new Hokage. They'd be doing us a favor."

"What about Itachi? No doubt he might try to protect her."

"He's much too preocupied trying to hide his true intentions from the rest of the Akatsuki. He's not going to be a bother anytime soon." the man said. "Now I need to leave, I have to get everything ready for the incoming war...everything has to go according to plan."

Pein and Konan nodded as the man walked away, a single red eye with three totems looking of into the distance as wheels on his mind began to turn; forming a malevolent plan full of dispare and gore.

* * *

_Itachi stood the edge of the small cliff looking down at the Nakano river watching as the fish swam against the current, heading of to their freedom._

_If only I could swim against the current leading me to my demise. thought Itachi. He ducked as an incoming kunai zoomed past his head and fell into the river. He unsheated his sword and activated his sharingan only to see another pair sharingan eyes staring back at him._

_"I knew I'd find you here."_

_"Shisui." Shisui regarded him thoughtfully before he took out another kunai and pointed at Itachi with it._

_"I know." Itachi qwirked and eyebrow in question. "About your double agent work."_

_"Of course you'd know. I'd been a double agent since dad told me to spy on the Hokage-"_

_"Don't act dumb with me you know what I'm talking about!" Shisui snapped and threw the kunai. Itachi blocked it with his sword and jumped away from him._

_"You've been feeding the Hokage information about our uprising!" For a brief moment Itachi's eyes widened before he wiped his expression away._

_**That can't be how did he know?**_

_"I don't know what your talking about." he said calmly. "Where did you get that crazy idea?"_

_"It doesn't matter, you betrayed the clan! You have betrayed your own family!" Shisui yelled as he lounged at Itachi. There was a clash and sparks as both shinobi's blades collided together, Shisui aiming to kill while Itachi blocked and avoided the blows._

_"Shisui what's gotten into you?"_

_"Stop acting you traitor! I know the Hokage ordered you to spy on your father and I know the council gave you orders to exterminate everyone!"_

_Itachi hesitated for a moment as the truth hit him, it was all Shisui needed as he took the opening and his sword went through Itachi's left shoulder. Itachi growled in pain before kicking Shisui in the gut, making him skid on the ground._

_"You can't hide the truth Itachi." said Shisui "I'm going to take you to the Uchiha compound and unmask you for the blood traitor you are!"_

_"Unfortunately...I can't let you do that...Shisui." Itachi groaned as he ripped his sleeve and tied it around his wounded shoulder. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you, now that you now my true intentions."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that." Shisui smirked as both ran at each other._

_It was getting close to sundown and both shinobi's swords lay on the ground, forgotten as their masters now battled each other with their bare hands as they had wasted their chakra by attacking each other with their most powerfull jutsus. The longer they fought the closer they got to the river who's current had risen as the sun got lower._

_"When I'm done with you Itachi...I'm going to become the hero of the Uchiha...and I'll take what should've been mine along time ago!" Shisui panted as he traded blows with Itachi._

_"So that's what this is all about." Itachi replied finally realizing what Shisui was really after. "You're jealous of me."_

_"Itachi this, Itachi that I'm so fucking tired of hearing about you and your achievements of grandeur!" Shisui snarled "**I **should have been the heir to the Uchiha clan. **I **should have been the one to become recognized and adored by the village." Shisui's voice rose louder as he finally voiced his resentment towards Itachi. "and **I **should have been the one Hade fell for and not **YOU!**" he rushed at Itachi and kicked him on the side of the face, then grabbing the neck of his shirt on throwing him on the ground. Itachi got up slowly and wiped the blood from the corner of his lips._

_"The truth finally comes out."said Itachi looking at Shisui with pity. "You're the one who told father about Hade and I."_

_"Our cousin and I went looking for you to your trainig field and saw you rolling on the ground with Hade at night a few months ago." he snarled "We could've told Fugaku that same night, but I decided against it...planning the right moment to tell your father of his disobedient child."_

_"Well your wasting your time."_

_"Really? Cuz when I'm done with you she'll come crawling into my arms." Itachi gave him a long look before he laughed, it was a dry, cold laugh._

_"You know something Shisui? I pity you." he said and Shisui clenched his fist and his eyes glowed with hate. "You'll never be able to overcome my shadow. You'll never be the heir to the Uchiha clan...and Hade will **never** love you."_

_Those last words was the last string and Shisui's vision went red. With a cry of rage and hatred he jumped at Itachi and they both fell into the river. They had both concentrated so hard on fighting they hadn't noticed how close they were to the edge and now they fell into the river. It wasn't a long fall but it was enough to stun their bodies as they both hit the water hard. Itachi gasped as he broke through the surface and gasped for air, Shisui followed right after him. Now they were no longer concentrated on fighting but surviving, the current had gotten so strong it almost resembled the currents of the rapids as they were pulled along. Low reserves on chakra canceled the idea of using the walk on water technique which left the only option of swimming to the closest rock or branch that would lead them to dry land. _

_"Itachi help me! Help me I can't swim!" Cried Shisui as he appeared and disappeared through the water's surface. Even though Shisui had learned to swim he had never learned enough to swim against a current or on a deep river. Learning the walk on water technique had been his only line to not drowning...and now he didn't have that luxury._

_That's when Itachi saw it, a small beach of dry land, if he could only swim towards it-_

_"Itachi please! Help me!" He turned his head and saw Shisui was finally starting to loose his will to fight against the current, soon he would give up...and drown._

_It's what you wanted wasn't it?__ His conscious sneered. If you save him now what guarantees he won't kill you after?_

_Itachi looked to the shore and back to Shisui. Save him...or let him drown? _

_"Shisui grab my hand!" Itachi had reach him and just as Shisui grabbed his hand he was pulled towards Shisui and a stab of pain filled his side as a kunai pierced him._

_"If I'm goin to die..." Shisui sneered. "You're dying with me!"_

_Itachi jerked from his grasp and kicked Shisui. It only took a second, when Itachi had distanced himself the current slamed Shisui's back hard against a rock, breaking his spine. Shisui's eyes opened wide as he looked at Itachi one last time before the current draged him down. Itachi reached the shore and dragged himself away from the water before turning over on his back. Sob suddenly escaped him and tears rolled down his eyes, he wiped his eyes just as his eyes began to sting. He gasped in pain as his eyes began to burn, the pain lasted only but a moment. When he lifted his hands in front of him he saw blood, he looked to the river and his breath stopped in his chest. He saw chakra everywhere, the life of the trees the water...this vision was much more clear than that of his regular sharingan..._

Itachi looked out of the window of his room and watched how the sun had set over the horizon. Even though five years had past he could still hear Shisui's screams and he could still see the look of pain as his spine broke, could still see as the river carried Shisui's body.

_It was what you wanted _said his consciouns _It was the only way to gather the power to hanailate the clan._

"Forgive me, Shisui." whispered Itachi. He watched as the sun finally disappeared remembering how his eyes shed tears of blood as he killed his best friend...and awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan.


	34. My Darkest Secret

__

__

"I said _NO!_" growled Hade as she struggled to loose Kakashi and Toshiru's grip on her as they dragged her into the bar where she knew every shinobi went to. The last time she had been there was two years ago and she had ended up with the worst hangover in her life and she had woken up at the very top of the Hokage's Stone Faces...with only her shirt and _underwear._ From then on she had never gone into that bar again even if hell freezed over.

"C'mon sis it's not like you're gonna end up in the Hokage Faces again."

__

"Which is _exactly _why I'm _not _going _in!_" she growled. Her protest fell on deaf ears as both jonnin literaly _threw _her inside. Hade rolled once on the floor "SURPRISE!" the shouts of her colagues students almost made her fall to the floor again as they shouted their surprise. When she had finally gotten over the shock she looked at the banner hanging over the crowd.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HADE AND TOSHIRU!**_

"What is this?" she asked though she guessed the answer as she felt her stomach twist in guilt.

"You scattered brain it's our eighteenth birthday!" responded her twin cheerfully as he wraped an arm around her shoulder.

"Our birthday?"

"Yes...don't tell me you forgot?" his twin gave him a small skowl, yes, she had forgotten. He gave her an exaggerated sigh of hopelesness and he ruffled her hair which she tried to avoid unsuccesfully.

When he had let her go their parents walked up to them huged them.

"You're finally adults now huh?" their mother said with tears on her eyes.

"Okasan don't cry c'mon!" Hade said while rolling her eyes.

"Ignore you're mother she's just being sentimental." their father winked before recieving a short jab on the ribs from his wife. The twins laughed and looked at their parents warmly. Both of twins had inherited their mother's hazel eyes but their father's medium light brown hair. While both were indeed twins their personalities were different. Toshiru had a calm and layed back personality; Hade on the other hand was rebellious and quick tempered though she did had a much gentler side. They both balanced each other out, what one lacked the other had and when they teamed up they were an unstopable pair.

"Now that we've lifted your spirit up you can finally have fun." her brother smiled. Hade gave him a smirk before being led to the bar where most of the jonnin where. Many of them where older than her by four years and up but it didn't matter to her, they where her friends after all. Once she sat down the bartender filled a cup with sake and placed it in front of her.

"No thanks...not tonight." she replied sliding the cup away from her.

"C'mon Hade don't be such a kill joy." said Toshiru.

"I am not going to drink..."

"You really don't want to repeat that insident do you?" Toshiru smirked.

"Nope."

"Well, it's not the first time we've seen a drunken shinobi climbing the Hokage Monument without any pants." said Kakashi as he sat down on the other side of Hade and the other jonnin snickered.

"Urasai at least I won the bet and _you _had to not read your precious Paradise book for a week!" that got the other jonnin laughing as Kakashi sent her a glare. Everyone knew how valuable those perverted books ment to Kakashi so if he had to go a week without reading them they knew it was something purely bemusing. Hade looked at her brother and raised and eyebrow as she saw him get surprisingly red.

_That could only mean one thing._

Sure enough when she looked behind her she saw Saya Inuzuka stand in the door way of the bar with her hands behind her back. Toshiru quickly slid of the stool and walked over to her. She saw them exchange a few words before Saya gave him a red box, a present. Hade chuckled and before she could stop it a memory flashed into her mind...the day she had given Itachi his necklace.

* * *

_There was a puff of smoke as Souma appeared in the training field where Hade and Manna were training. He waited until Hade had deflected all the incoming kunais before walking forward._

_"Hey there."_

_"Souma-sensei what are you doing here?"_

_"Did you leave Itachi alone again?" said Manna._

_"We had been training sinse sun rise so I gave him the rest of the day off, it is his birthday after all."_

_"Today's the Uchiha's birthday?" Hade asked._

_"Of course, although I think he didn't want anyone to know...oops." he said feinting disbelief. "Manna wanna go get some lunch?"_

_"Sure, we were just about done anyway. Hade you can go home and rest we'll meet tomorrow at the same time."_

_With one final wave from both jonnin they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hade glared at the place they had disappeared and growled._

_"Baka, why do they always do this to us seriously...we might as well be training ourselves for all they care."_

_"If that was the case we would have the entire time to ourselves."_

_There was a clash of metal as two kunais collided with each other and hazel eyes met with onyx ones._

_"Just the two of us." he whispered as he brushed aside a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. They slowly lowered their kunais as Itachi lowered his hand to her neck and pulled her close. He brushed his lips against hers and stared down into those hypnotizing eyes that he always lost himself in._

_"You didn't tell me it was your birthday." she pouted and brought her hands around his neck._

_"How did-Souma..." he rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around her waist._

_"I got you something."_

_"But I never-"_

_"Told me when it was I know. But I knew it was this month so I kept it with me the whole time, just in case." She unwrapped her hands as if by magic a necklace appeared in her hands. A simple black chain connected by a few rings that revealed engraved letters whenever the light hit them. Itachi took it in one hand and moved it between the rays of sun that penetrated the trees._

_"What does it say?"_

_"Sorewahimitsu" she smirked. "You'll recieve the answer only when you need it most."_

_"Wakarimasen"_

_"Don't worry about it, do you like it?"_

_"Yeah." She took the necklace from him and tied it on his neck. A warm feeling settled through his body and a strange calmness settled in him. He gave Hade a questioning look to which she replied with a soft kiss on the lips._

_"Happy Birthday Itachi."_

_

* * *

_

"Hade are you ok?"

"Huh?" Hade snapped out of her thoughts and met Kakashi's concerned eye.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda out of it."

"No, it's just-" She was saved from answering him as Toshiru called him over to a group of jonnin who had made a bet of wheter or not Kakashi was able to do a series of flips without spilling a drop of sake. Whether Kakashi managed to do it or not she never found out. Seeing an opportunity to sneak away she slipped through the back door and walked aimlessly until she was at the top of the Hokage Monument. She jumped on to the branch of a tree and sat down with her arm on her knee, leaning againts the trunk of the tree and looking up at the moon with a sad smile.

_Why is it that I keep thinking about you?_

Hundreds of miles away from Leaf, Itachi was thinking the same thing as he sat on his room's window seat with his back against the wall in the same position as Hade and looking at the moon thinking the exact same thing. Both shinobi had no idea they were connected to each other not just by love, but also their purpose of protecting their village and its people with their very lives. When they had been younger their sole dream was to die in the line of duty, fighting to proctect the village and everyone in it, though their goals took on a different path the moment they laid eyes on each other. From then on they commited themselves to proctecting the one they loved with their heart and soul. Dark secrets then grew between them, secrets that soon tore them apart.

_I wish I could tell you_

_The secrets embedded _

_deep within my heart_

_but those secrets can never_

_be revealed..._

_for they are _

_My Darkest Secrets._

* * *

Translation:

Sorewahimitsu: it's a secret (supposed to be separated but she says it too quick) XP

Wakarimasen: i don't understand

Ok now this is the end. XP I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writting it. The sequel will be come out soon I just need to catch up to my other stories. Now I have a challenge/request for all you fantastic readers, if you could draw me the characters or any of Itachi and Hade's moments together or any other scenes would be awesome! I'm already working on my own and on the cover with my dear friend Forgotten Memories013. Any drawings that I get will be placed on my page and thank the drawer on the chapters of the new story. Message me if you have any questions. Hope to see yah guys in the new story. *No title yet so if yah have any suggestions feel free to let me know.* ^_^

PS:I'd also like to thank all the readers who've commented and read the story since the beginning thank yah soooo much! =3


End file.
